Life as a Traitor
by XxDragon Princess NikkixX
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes was a member of the original Order of the Phoenix. She lived, fought, and died opposing the evil Lord Voldemort in his first rise of power. Here is her story. :: COMPLETE! ::
1. Death Eater Meeting

A/n: Hello! Well I have decided to give an attempt at a Harry Potter story. Bare with me as I work through this because I have never tried a Harry Potter fic. This is actually about a woman named Dorcas Meadowes. She is not my character, she belongs to J.K. Rowling and was mentioned in OotP. I was trying to come up with a Hp story, preferably a unique one, when I noticed this character's odd name (Dorcas, lol). I decided I wanted to create a past for her. She belonged to the original Order of Phoenix. . . and so here it is! It would be greatly appreciated if you would read and review. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own anything to do with Harry Potter then you are in need of serious medical attention. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the words that come from his world (Death Eater, Muggle, etc). I don't even own Dorcas Meadowes but I do own her story. I won't say it again so this disclaimer goes for the whole story. *shrug* you can sue me if you want I have a total of two pennies (for those of you who don't know American money, that is nothing. Like, literally!).  
  
--  
  
Rain splashed down from the dark clouds clinging to the desolate sky. Dorcas Meadowes trudged glumly through puddles, her black outfit, which blended so well into the night, was getting soaked. At least her hood gave her some protection, though not much. She was on her way to report to her master, Voldemort. Goosebumps raised on her arms at the thought of his name. Sure she was one of his Death Eaters but his name evoked fear in even his friends. Dorcas doubted very highly whether she was his friend anyway. What kind of a friend reported news to his ultimate enemy?  
  
"Dorcas!" a drawling voice called from the shadows. She stopped her fast paced walk and peered uncertainly into the shadow of a small cave. "You are the last to arrive again."  
  
"I know Lucius, I apologize." Dorcas replied, recognizing the white blonde hair of her fellow Death Eater. "I forgot which cave we were meeting at." She quickly lied, seeing the doubt in Lucius' eyes.  
  
"Come, it is in here." Lucius said quietly, spinning on his heel and leading the way into a cave.  
  
Dorcas followed and as soon as she came into the cave, she pulled off the hood of her outfit, shaking her long black hair away from her blue eyes. In truth, she had been reporting to her friends with the Order of Phoenix, an organization that worked to bring Voldemort and his minions down. It was rather ironic that Dorcas had become a member of this group. She had always been faithful to Voldemort and her fellow friends, most of whom she had met at Hogwarts. But slowly as the years passed and she saw all the death and destruction of good people, she realized she was on the wrong side. Luckily Dumbledore was a trusting man. For he had welcomed her and Severus with open arms when they announced their decision to help the Order. It was really the best move Dorcas had ever made. She had met friends in the Order unlike the Death Eaters. Friends that would actually give a damn if she lived or died.  
  
"Is everyone here then?" Dorcas asked, trailing after him, deeper and deeper into the cave which grew increasingly dark.  
  
"Everyone except you. The Lord asked me to come search for you."  
  
Dorcas nodded, relived that Lucius had not mentioned the name. She began to clear her mind of all thoughts, practicing the art of Occlumency. Voldemort was especially talented in reading a person's mind and deciphering truth from lies. Only the most experienced and strong minded persons could lie to Voldemort and get away with it. She was one of the few who could do it. Severus Snape, a good friend of hers, was another. The two of them were well practiced.  
  
"You cannot come late to all of our meetings Dorcas. It makes me suspicious." A cold voice said softly as they entered a dark, wet cavern. His face was a pale white, looking as though he had not seen sunlight in many years. He was deathly frail but Dorcas knew that he was far from weak. His eyes were slightly red and penetrating and his fingers long and white. Lord Voldemort was truly a horrifying sight.  
  
Dorcas could feel her chest constrict with fear as she bowed before his feet. "I am sorry, My Lord. It will not happen again."  
  
She could feel Voldemort trying to probe into her mind. She gave him some thoughts; thoughts of her leaving the ministry late which would surely explain her absence. She carefully blocked out the conversation she had had with Alistor. Voldemort believed her and nodded satisfactorily. "Any news from the ministry?"  
  
Dorcas was an Auror and a woman of many disguises. Voldemort assumed she was a spy for him, getting inside information from the Ministry of Magic itself. But little did he know that Dorcas was actually a spy ON him, working for the Order of the Phoenix. She led a very complicated life and it was not an easy thing, or wise for that matter, to lie to Lord Voldemort. But she no longer cared for her master whom she had once loved. That had been when she was foolhardy and younger. Fresh from her seventh year as a Slytherin from Hogwarts, she had immediately taken a course as an Auror, something she had always wanted to do. Then Voldemort began his steady rise to power and Dorcas, amazed by his power and cunning, had joined his ranks. Now she wished that she hadn't, but one did not simply tell Voldemort you no longer believed in him or his beliefs. Once you were a Death Eater, you were one for life. The tattoo on Dorcas' forearm was more than a mark for that.  
  
"No master. Dumbledore is always secretive, never giving anything to anyone. I have most unfortunately learned no knew information."  
  
Voldemort nodded silently but did not respond. The cavern they were in was filled with at least fifty people. These were the highest ranking of Death Eaters. These were the most loyal to their master and trustworthy. Severus stood in the shadows and Dorcas gave him a faint smile which he didn't return. Dorcas wasn't surprised. Severus never smiled. Dorcas had long since concluded that he was incapable of doing it. Perhaps he had some disease of the mouth which would not allow the lips to curve upward. She really didn't know, but she didn't mind. Severus was a good man though he didn't always act or show it. He was loyal to Dumbledore, just as Dorcas was.  
  
"Macnair," Voldemort called.  
  
An older man came to kneel before Voldemort. Dorcas didn't really know him well. He was far beyond her years and they rarely spoke. Macnair was highly famous for his killing abilities. He had taken part in destroying the McKinnons and several other prominent families. Dorcas had helped kill them and the thought of it nearly made her retch. She tried to avoid killing at all costs since joining the Order. If a group of Death Eaters went to hunt together, she would normally mutter the curses under her breath. Most thought she was doing the Avada Kedavra but really she was doing a stunning spell that she made appear green. It knocked the person out for several hours, long enough for them to move on and forget that they had even been to that house. It worked effectively. She had become known among the Death Eaters as one of the most brutal killers when she would join the group (it was rare), for she would often try to "murder" an entire family. In reality she was only stunning them but she tried to get there first. She tried not to take part in this as often because if important members of the Wizarding society she was supposed to have killed suddenly popped up alive, it would be highly suspicious. One does not survive the Avada Kedavra curse. It was impossible.  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Macnair replied nervously as Dorcas left her thoughts and began paying more attention to the proceedings.  
  
"Am I right in my presumptions that the Prewett's are no more?"  
  
Dorcas paid extra careful attention to this. The Prewett's were a strong, pure blood Wizarding family. Voldemort had asked them to join his ranks but they had refused and taken a good many Death Eaters down with them as they were killed. All that was left was Gideon and Fabian, two brothers who had evaded the annihilation of their family because they were at Phoenix headquarters at the time of the murder.  
  
"There are two brothers left, My Lord." Macnair replied.  
  
Damn, Dorcas thought. The Order had tried to conceal the fact that Fabian and Gideon had survived. It appears that their endeavors had failed.  
  
"They will be killed. Lord Voldemort will reward the one who destroys their worthless lives most graciously." Voldemort replied icily.  
  
Several Death Eaters laughed mercifully. Dorcas forced her face into a smile. Voldemort was truly an evil man. If the world did come to be in his control, Dorcas vowed that she would kill herself first. What kind of a rule would he have? The magical community was already thrown into chaos. No one knew who to trust or who to doubt. No one except for Dorcas and Severus. They knew both sides. They knew the Death Eaters who lied, they knew who the poor people who were put under the Imperious Curse were. They knew so much but it was hard to get proof of it all and without proof there was no case. And of course they had their own lives to look after. What would Voldemort do to them if he discovered what they were doing? The endless possibilities sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Macnair, Knott, Avery. I want you to lead an attack on the Izens. They must be asked to join my ranks for they are pure blood and worth the opportunity. If they refuse I want them dead."  
  
Voldemort then touched the black tattoo on his forearm, signaling the end of the meeting. It sent a pain rippling through Dorcas and she closed her eyes, waiting for the throbbing to pass. She bowed to her master and quickly Disapparated, heading for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. 


	2. Headquarters

A/n: Hey! I would like to thank everyone who reviewd my last chapter, even if it totally sucked *hugs* luv ya all!  
  
Mojo: Aw hun! Thanks for always reviewing my stories. I love hearing from you.  
  
Window Girl: Thank you so much for your review! I am so glad that you liked this first chapter. *bites lip* I was really scared about it but you made things a lot better! Thanks!  
  
Angel Princess Stephanie: Wow! I loved your review. I was so glad that you commented on the parts that you liked and went into detail about it. I love reviews like that so thanks a million! I'm really glad you like it so far and I absolutely loved your little poem *grins* I hope you write more such as that.  
  
HiddenFlame: Thanks for reviewing hun! *hugz* I can still mess this story up. It's so hard to remember all the things that have been mentioned about the past in the five books. There's a lot and I have trouble remembering certain things. Hopefully I won't screw things up too badly!  
  
Thanks to everyone! Please read and review, I love hearing what everyone thinks. Thanks!  
  
--  
  
The Order of the Phoenix headquarters was located down a small street called Godric's Hollow. It was positioned near a thick, dark forest and was the only street for miles in all directions. Godric's Hollow could be referred to as a village, but even that was pushing it. It was a purely Wizarding area and the houses that lined it were all occupied by members of the Order. No roads could be found because wizards didn't use the transportation that muggle's required. It was just a dozen or so houses that stood facing each other in a comfortable clearing. Headquarters was the biggest of these houses and at the foremost but no one could see this particular house as it was hidden by magic. Only the Secret Keeper, Dumbledore, could allow anyone in.  
  
Dorcas Meadowes didn't Apparate directly to the hollow. First she went to Diagon Alley. If Voldemort had any suspicions about Dorcas she didn't want to lead him directly to the unknown headquarters.  
  
Upon arriving in the deserted Alley (no one dared leave their homes these days), she dodged into a narrow, empty byway and stripped off her Death Eater robes, changing into some of a regular dark blue, stuffing her hooded black ones into a bag she carried. After buying some Chocolate Frogs at a small shop, she finally decided to go to Headquarters, believing that if Voldemort had been tracking her, he would have moved on by now. She closed her eyes and within seconds she found herself in the center of the comfortable houses. She put the chocolate into her bag and trudged forward. It was raining in Godric's Hollow too.  
  
As she neared the area where the house should be, she pulled out a small mirror that showed none of its mysterious magical powers. After staring into it for a moment an attractive man with untidy jet black hair and glasses came into focus. He looked slightly annoyed and kept glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"Hello James." Dorcas said. She was standing beneath a very important tree, waiting for James to send her the paper.  
  
"Hold on," James said. He disappeared from view and a few seconds later a piece of parchment fluttered from the tree. It looked quite like a falling leaf but Dorcas caught it. Written in neat, loopy handwriting was the words: The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at twelve fifteen, Godric's Hollow. The parchment then burst into flame as she memorized the address and a great house appeared in front of her. She quickly left the shelter of the tree and began heading for the door.  
  
It was really an ingenious way of hiding headquarters. Dumbledore had written the address down on hundreds of pieces of parchment. But there was a catch. The address changed slightly everyday. Today it was twelve fifteen, tomorrow it could be any number. This house was unplottable and therefore nearly impossible to find. The address wasn't even an address, it was just a vague idea of where the house could be on that particular day. There was always somebody at Headquarters, it was never empty so that people were allowed to come in and out of it all day. The mirrors had been an idea of Sirius and James. They had somehow gotten hold of two of them as kids at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had copied the idea. Every member of the Order had their own mirror and they only worked for that person. If someone ever lost their mirror, a Death Eater wouldn't be able to find it. If someone needed to talk to a member they simply had to stare into the mirror and think of that person. It was really a very simple yet brilliant concept.  
  
Dorcas opened the great door and walked into the house, stomping her feet and shaking her wet hair.  
  
"You look incredibly good when you do that," a voice said from behind the curtain of her hair. Dorcas grinned and looked up to see the smiling face of her good friend, Sirius Black.  
  
"In that case, I'll do it again."  
  
Sirius Black had become one of Dorcas' most trusted friends. When Dorcas had first announced her decision to change sides about two years ago, Sirius had been one of the main people who had not trusted her. It took a lot of proving, but over the years, the members had learned to respect her. The two of them now had a very relaxed and trustful friendship. It could have been more once. They had actually attempted a relationship but it hadn't worked. They were too good of friends to let anything more than that happen. It was still fun to flirt with Sirius though, and they never missed that opportunity.  
  
"James and Lily are having another row." he muttered as they walked through the house. And sure enough, Lily came stomping down the stairs angrily, ignoring James who was following her helplessly.  
  
Lily Potter was a beautiful woman with flaming dark red hair and the most stunning green eyes. James Potter, her newly wedded husband, was just as good looking with his untidy black hair that he made sure never got too orderly. The two had gotten married a month ago, Dorcas had been there and had even been one of Lily's bridesmaids. These three people, as well as a few others, were Dorcas' most best of friends. They trusted her and didn't alienate her from the rest, as a lot of people tended to do; some even held a grudge against her for belonging to Slytherin house. But not these three.  
  
"I don't care what you say James, you did it to mock me!"  
  
"I was just having some fun, Lily, lighten up."  
  
"What's going on this time?" Dorcas asked as Lily came up to her.  
  
"He turned my wedding ring purple!" she shrieked. "I was showing it to Alice and he turned it PURPLE."  
  
"I thought it would be funny," James said indignantly, standing behind her next to a laughing Sirius who clapped him on the back.  
  
"I never knew why you married this man, Lily." Sirius said. James glared at him and pushed him away. Sirius fell back laughing.  
  
"You know what this shows me James?" Lily asked, spinning around to face him, her eyes flashing angrily. James took an involuntary step backward, looking positively frightened.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"This shows me that you have NO respect for our marriage. Who would do that to a wedding ring?"  
  
"Lily! Honestly! I was just messing around."  
  
"Don't you think you're too old to be messing around still?" Lily shrieked.  
  
"N-yes." James said, at first denying it but then seeing the look on his wife's face and changing his mind.  
  
Dorcas laughed as she began walking toward the meeting room. The Order held scheduled meetings once a day. Dorcas couldn't always attend these meetings because sometimes she was caught up at work or at Death Eater gatherings. But she was always required to report and she certainly had a few things to say tonight.  
  
The group soon reached the meeting room which was nothing more than a chamber with a single long table so that members could speak to one another easily. Everyone was already here it appeared, as Dorcas and the others entered the room. Everyone except Dumbledore who had insisted upon keeping Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry open, despite the darkness filling the world.  
  
It was perhaps Dumbledore who had caused Dorcas to change sides in the first place. Dumbledore was a man that you had to admire. Even Voldemort, scared of him as he was, admired the man. Dorcas knew it. She saw it in him. He feared him, yes, but he admired him as well. Voldemort's only opponent was Dumbledore. If Dumbledore couldn't defeat the evil Lord, no one could. Dumbledore was the reason why complete chaos had not broken out in the world. He had formed the Order of the Phoenix, a group of people who were particularly intent upon capturing and killing the Dark Lord and his twisted minions. Many families and individuals were too scared to get too involved and had not joined the Order. The world was thrown into such chaos and darkness, no one knew who to trust or who not too. It was a scary time but Dorcas found solace in this little Hollow. Voldemort would never find them here and her friends, despite the ever growing darkness around them, kept things as cheerful as they could.  
  
Dorcas took a seat next to Alice Longbottom and her husband, Frank. These two, as well as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who had just smiled and waved happily at her, completed her list of best friends. She would die for any of these people and she knew that each of them would do the same for her.  
  
Alistor Moody, a battle beaten man with more scars than a person could count, stood up, clearing his throat. "The meeting is ready to begin. . ." he started. He was interrupted however by the door opening, letting in Severus Snape, who was followed by Sturgis Podmore who had apparently let him in. James and Sirius glared angrily but didn't say anything. Their hatred toward Severus was legendary.  
  
"Right. Well, as I was saying. The meeting is ready to begin. Dorcas, Severus, what news have you?"  
  
Dorcas immediately stood up and everyone looked expectantly toward her. Severus hardly ever spoke to any of them. His trustfulness was highly suspicious and people doubted him, particularly James, Sirius, Peter, and Lupin, and they believed that he was not truly changed to the light side.  
  
"Gideon and Fabian's survival is known." Dorcas said, turning to look at the two brothers. They were both very attractive. Gideon was Dorcas' age and Fabian was a few years younger. They were good looking men with brown hair and gray eyes. Dorcas could feel her face flush as Gideon looked at her. He always seemed to do that to her. She didn't look too long in his eyes though. His family had been brutally murdered and his anger and sadness was all too clear in his eyes.  
  
"Let it be known." Gideon spat. "Let those bastards come for us."  
  
"That is no way to talk," Lily berated, glaring angrily at them.  
  
"The Dark Lord is planning an attack on the Izens. It would be wise to bring them to safety." Dorcas finished. The Death Eater meeting had been short today and for that she was grateful. The thought of hearing Voldemort's endless ideas of torture was too much for her to bare sometimes.  
  
The meeting continued on for more than an hour. Thoughts of what came next in this war floated around and possible spies were mentioned. For though Dorcas and Severus were Death Eaters, Voldemort dealt in secret as well. He employed people that they never saw and he put the Imperious curse on still others. It was a great mystery, and a dark one at that.  
  
When the meeting finally ended, member's began filing out of the house, yawning tiredly and Disapparating to their own homes. Dorcas, as well as James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all lived in Godric's Hollow and so went out the front door, among many others. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all lived in one house. James had lived with them but since marrying Lily, he had, of course, gotten a home with her. Dorcas lived alone in a small house, next door to Lily and James'.  
  
"Dorcas, can I stay with you tonight?" Lily asked loudly. James stopped in his tracks looking furious.  
  
"Lily, you're acting ridiculous! So what, I turned your wedding ring purple. It's fine now."  
  
Lily ignored him and walked up Dorcas' steps to the front door. James made to follow her but Dorcas intercepted him. "Every woman goes through a cycle once a month," she began. James turned scarlet. "I think you caught her at the worst time. She'll be over it tomorrow. Don't worry, James. There is still a lot you have to learn about marriage."  
  
James sighed and turned around, turning to look at the spot Lily had disappeared through. "That's for sure."  
  
--  
  
A/n: I hope it didn't suck to bad. Please let me know! Thanks for reading. 


	3. Conversations and Breakfast

A/n: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it. This chapter might be kind of dull. I was trying to introduce Dorcas' past and a little of Lily's and James' too. Hopefully it's not too bad! Please R & R!!  
  
R/n:  
  
Silver Ice: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you are liking it so far!  
  
Hidden Flame: Aw! Thanks so much for your review! I love hearing from you *hugz* luv ya girl.  
  
Mojo: Thanks hunni! You're the best! My stories wouldn't be the same without your review's! Thank you!  
  
MuffinLover: Thank you soo much! I loved your review because you told me what you liked and everything. Thanks!!  
  
--  
  
Dorcas shut the door behind her and slipped her shoes off before entering the house. Lily was already sitting on the couch, her hands in her lap.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dorcas asked, coming to sit next to her.  
  
"Do you think I'm wrong to be so angry with James?"  
  
Dorcas sighed, resting her head back on the couch and staring at the ceiling. "He loves you Lily. Everyone knows that."  
  
"Does he?" she asked uncertainly. "He says the words all the time but he's always playing stupid jokes that he knows will make me mad."  
  
Dorcas smiled. "Everyone knew James at Hogwarts. He was the best Quidditch player in the school. Amazing Seeker. I used to be awed when he would play. I've never seen a person move that fast."  
  
Lily grinned. "I know."  
  
"Even I, who was in Slytherin, knew who James Potter was. He was arrogant, all the Slytherin's hated him, including me."  
  
"Me too," Lily interrupted dryly.  
  
Dorcas laughed. "Yes, that was obvious. James always liked you. He never hid it and you never hid your anger. I remember all the row's you two would have. Very public, all of them. But then James realized that he couldn't have you if he continued to act like the jerk that he was. I was amazed when he came back for Seventh year. James wasn't James anymore. And then you went out with him and I never hated James Potter again."  
  
Lily smiled reminiscing. She remembered the fun they had too.  
  
"He loves you Lily."  
  
Lily grinned now, "I know."  
  
They were silent for a moment before Lily turned to look at Dorcas frowning. "What is being in Slytherin like?" she asked.  
  
Dorcas shrugged, "Like any other house I guess. Less talking, a lot colder. Our common room is down by the dungeons. I had my friends or what I thought were friends. After meeting you guys I've realized I've never known what a friend was."  
  
Lily was staring at Dorcas. It was obvious she wanted to ask something but appeared as if she was uncertain whether she should or not. Finally she voiced uncertainly, "And how did you come to. . .you know. . .be a Death Eater and all."  
  
Dorcas sighed. "My master-" she began but she was quickly interrupted by Lily.  
  
"Your master? You still call him your master?"  
  
"He will always be my master. Once you are a Death Eater, you're one for life, Lily." She lifted her sleeve and showed Lily the tattoo with a snake and a skull etched on her arm. "This doesn't come off. The Dark Lord is my Master whether I want him to be or not."  
  
Lily's eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open slightly. Dorcas would have laughed but she didn't feel like laughing now.  
  
"I was always particularly good at the Dark Arts. An Auror was one of the only things I had ever dreamed of doing. And so I became one, right after Hogwarts. It took a lot of training, as you know-" Lily, James, and Sirius were all Auror's too. "-and then, just when I passed all my tests and I was ready to go, the Dark Lord rose to power. I was young and foolish. I was amazed by his power, his cunning. Of course I joined his ranks. And over the years things changed. I began to hate what we were doing. I hated my double job. I was an Auror and was supposed to be helping bring down the Lord and his minions. But I was his minion so I wasn't helping you guys like I should have. I was reporting stuff to my master instead." Dorcas shrugged. "You know the rest. I decided I had to help end this. I became a member of the Order and began helping the Auror's like I was supposed to."  
  
Silence followed the story and just when Dorcas was about to doze off, Lily turned and hugged her friend. "Well, I'm glad that you changed."  
  
Dorcas smiled. "So am I."  
  
Lily yawned and stood up. "I guess I better go apologize to James. I miss him already."  
  
"Goodnight Lily."  
  
When Lily left, Dorcas collapsed on her bed. It took a long time for her to fall asleep but when she did it was a deep and troubled one.  
  
--  
  
She woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone jumping on top of her. She didn't have to open her eyes to figure out who it was. "Ugh! Sirius, get off."  
  
"I never thought I'd hear a woman say that to me." Sirius said sounding hurt.  
  
"Well now you have." Dorcas opened her eyes and pushed Sirius off of her. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"It's not early and I'm hungry. We're having a breakfast feast up at Headquarters, let's go."  
  
Dorcas groaned and sat up groggily. "You woke me up for breakfast?" she asked, failing to stifle a huge yawn.  
  
"If you don't want breakfast, we could just stay here," Sirius said mischievously, gripping her leg. Dorcas shrieked and rolled off her bed laughing.  
  
"Nice try." She reached into her closet and grabbed the first color of robes that she touched. They happened to be blue, the shade of her eyes. "Go away, I need to change."  
  
"Don't you need help?"  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
Dorcas quickly changed into her robes and opened her bedroom door. Sirius was sitting on the couch, his legs propped up, reading a worthless magazine called the Quibbler. When Dorcas came in, he threw the magazine on the couch and hopped up. Together they left Dorcas' house and headed toward Headquarters.  
  
"James and Lily made up," Sirius said disgustedly. "They can't keep their hands off each other."  
  
"That's good," she said offhandedly, pulling out her mirror. This time it was Emmeline Vance who sent the paper.  
  
The first thing they saw as they entered the house was Rubeus Hagrid. He was an enormous man and looked slightly forbidding. Dorcas knew better. Hagrid was a wonderful person. He was gamekeeper at Hogwarts and you couldn't find a nicer giant. Dorcas had long suspected that Hagrid had giant blood but she never mentioned it. Being a giant was just as bad as being a Death Eater.  
  
"What're yeh two doin' comin' here together, eh?" Hagrid asked in greeting, winking.  
  
Sirius smiled and wrapped his arm around Dorcas, "Well, you know Hagrid. Just been over her house is all."  
  
Dorcas rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here Hagrid?"  
  
"Deliverin' a letter from Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said proudly.  
  
"Will you be eating with us Hagrid?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Naw. I need ter be on my way. Just got me a new pup, name's Fang. Don't reckon I should leave him alone fer too long."  
  
"All right, I'll see you later Hagrid!" Dorcas said, leading the way to the kitchen that was already filled with talking people. Dorcas and Sirius made their way to where Lily and James were sitting. They had obviously made up as they were kissing each other rather passionately at the moment.  
  
"Get a room," Sirius muttered, sitting down. When the couple failed to hear him, Sirius reached over and yanked James' head back.  
  
"What was that for?" James cried, rubbing the spot that Sirius had pulled.  
  
"I'm trying to eat here!"  
  
Meanwhile Dorcas was talking to Alice and Frank Longbottom. "Are you guys going in today?" she asked, buttering some toast.  
  
Frank nodded. "Yes, very busy right now."  
  
Frank and Alice both worked in the Department of Mysteries. No one had any idea what went on there and no one ever asked. It was top secret and Dorcas found she really didn't want to know. That corridor somehow gave her the chills and she tried to avoid it at all costs.  
  
Just then Gideon and Fabian, the two brothers, sat next to Dorcas. Dorcas could feel her face flush as Gideon greeted her good morning. She accidentally missed her mouth and stuck a piece of bacon dangerously close to her nose.  
  
"You all right?" Gideon asked, looking at her strangely.  
  
"Um-yeah. Just tired."  
  
Gideon nodded. "Me too."  
  
Dorcas looked at him sympathetically. "Have trouble sleeping?"  
  
"Every night."  
  
Dorcas nodded. "Me too. You can come and visit me if you want."  
  
Gideon smiled nervously. "I'd like that."  
  
The breakfast hall emptied slowly as people headed for work. Dorcas, James, Sirius, and Lily finished eating and then Disapparated, heading for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
--  
  
A/n: Thanks for reading! Please push that pretty little button down there now and let me know what you thought of this chapter! 


	4. Ministry of Magic

A/n: Oooh! I am so glad people are liking this story so far. I don't know why you would, but thanks! Please continue to read and review. I love hearing people's opinions! Thanks guys!  
  
R/n:  
  
Muffinlover: Ahh! Thank you so much for your reviews. I love them! I am glad you are liking this story so far. Hopefully I won't mess it up, that would be something I would do. Lol! Thanks so much for reviewing!!  
  
Mojo: Hey hunni! You're awesome, but you already know that. Thanks for sticking with all my stories hun. You rock!  
  
Canon Defender: Thanks for your review!  
  
Silver Ice: Hehe, I like Fang too. I had to mention him! *grins* I'm glad you're liking this! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Minnie: Thanks for reading. Harry isn't born yet, it's about his parents. *smiles* He will be in it a little bit, though not much.  
  
HiddenFlame: Hey chic. Thanks for reading this! It sucks compared to yours but I'm glad you have stuck with me, even if I can't write worth shit. Lol!  
  
Noa: Omg! I love you so much! Lol! You're so nice and I can't wait till you write a story! I bet your writing will be amazing. Thanks for reading my stories and for giving good reviews. You are the best!!  
  
--  
  
Dorcas Disapparated from the kitchen and reemerged in the Ministry of Magic. The ceiling above her was light blue and the walls were made of a dark, shiny wood. Fireplaces edged the hall and people were randomly stepping out of them, many with tired, distant looks in their eyes. Dorcas, James, Lily, and Sirius all Apparated in front of an enormous fountain with a statue. This statue depicted a beautiful witch and a handsome wizard standing tall, smiling. A centaur, house-elf, and a goblin all stood grouped around the couple with looks of adoration on their faces. Dorcas knew this fountain to be very deceiving and she had protested mightily the previous year when it had been put up.  
  
Sirius yawned, "I wish I hadn't gotten up so early."  
  
Dorcas glared at him, "You wish? Would've been nice if you hadn't woke me up too."  
  
She was about to protest more but Lucius Malfoy had come into view. "I'll talk to you later," she mumbled and walked off. Lucius couldn't see her behaving too friendly with members that she worked with. It would be overly suspicious. James, Lily, and Sirius all knew Lucius for what he was but no one could prove his guilt.  
  
"Hello Dorcas," his cold voice said when he noticed her. Dorcas cursed under her breath. She was hoping she could have sneaked by him unnoticed.  
  
"Morning Lucius."  
  
Lucius looked her up and down and Dorcas suddenly became interested in a man carrying piles of tottering parchment. Dorcas had often gotten the suspicion that Lucius was interested in her. This scared and angered her because Lucius was a man you shouldn't say no to and he had a wife. Dorcas didn't think this fact would change any of his twisted thoughts, however, and so she tried to avoid being near Lucius as much as possible.  
  
"You look lovely today."  
  
Dorcas forced a smile and thanked him. "How is your wife? Narcissa, isn't it?" she asked. For though she knew who Lucius was, she was never a friend of his. He was several years older than her and she had never really talked to him. Obviously they knew each other but lately Lucius had been much more interested in her then normal. This worried her very much.  
  
"She's fine. We aren't getting along too well lately."  
  
That explained his sudden interest. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
There were silent as the walked to the elevator that led to the different levels. Unfortunately they arrived there at the same time as James, Lily, and Sirius did. Dorcas tried to tell them to wait but they winked at her and slipped on.  
  
"Hello Dorcas," Lily said pleasantly.  
  
Dorcas smiled nervously. "Lily,"  
  
Lucius' cold eyes searched the group. Dorcas cleared her throat. "Um, James, Lily, Sirius, this is a. . .friend of mine, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, these people work with me as Auror's."  
  
Lucius stretched out his hand in politeness and smiled but the smile didn't reach the ice chips of his eyes. "Pleased." His eyes rested on James and Lily, who were holding hands, for a much longer time period than was necessary. When his eyes reached Lily his lips curved into the slightest sneer. Dorcas knew that it was because Lily was muggle born. If there was one thing that Lucius Malfoy truly hated, it was muggles. The couple stared defiantly back, not taking their eyes away from him, James gripping Lily's hand rather tightly.  
  
The elevator suddenly halted and the cool, female voice filled their ears. "My stop," Lucius said. "I'll talk to you later Dorcas."  
  
Dorcas smiled and waved at him but as soon as the doors to the elevator had closed she shrank back, sighing. "Oh, that was nerve wracking."  
  
James was livid with anger. "I don't like him."  
  
Lily shook her head, "Me either. Did you see the way he was looking at me?"  
  
"He hates muggle born people."  
  
Lily scowled. "I'm a witch now."  
  
"But your blood isn't."  
  
"Must be friends with Snape, that git." Sirius muttered darkly.  
  
"Oh he is," Dorcas agreed. "But Snape is much better."  
  
"They seem to be on the same level. Cold, heartless, greasy haired-"  
  
"That's enough James. You just haven't given Severus a chance."  
  
"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services." The cool, female voice said.  
  
The group filed out of the elevator and into a dreary corridor. Windows lined this corridor, even though the Ministry was underground (magic created the illusion) and today they were overcast.  
  
"Why would I want to give that poor excuse for a human being a chance?" James asked.  
  
Dorcas stopped and glared at him. "James, you don't even know Severus. He is a good man. He doesn't fit in too well with society but that is no reason to hate him."  
  
"No, I hate him because he is a cold-hearted git. And this is not a one sided thing Dorcas."  
  
"He is not a cold-hearted git! Why do you think he's helping the Order? And I don't have any idea why you hate each other so much but could you PLEASE stop insulting him, he is my friend after all."  
  
"Dunno why he would be your friend. . ."  
  
"James!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm sorry Dorcas, I'll try but I can't promise anything."  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the corridor as they headed for Auror headquarters.  
  
"Maintenance must be unhappy again," Lily said in an attempt to end the tense atmosphere, gesturing to the dark window's.  
  
"Yeah," Dorcas agreed.  
  
Turning a corner, the group trudged through heavy oak doors and entered Auror headquarters. There were hundreds of cubicles in a neat line and thousands of pictures edged the walls. These pictures could be anything from wanted Wizards to families to Quidditch Teams (though Quidditch hadn't been held in over three years because of the war).  
  
Dorcas yawned. "Just being here makes me tired." The group walked to their cubicles, which were side by side. Dorcas' wall was like any other, it had pictures of possible Death Eaters that she was tracking or wanted criminals who were not necessarily members of Voldemort's group. Dorcas knew who a lot of Death Eater's were, but there was a lot that she didn't know about. She tracked these members, trying to get information as well as she possibly could. All the Auror's were obviously searching for Voldemort himself but there were no pictures of him. No one could get a picture of him and learn to tell the tale. Dorcas didn't want the picture there anyway. It would be very terrifying to have him looking at you from all directions like that.  
  
Dorcas' life as an Auror was very difficult. No one except for James, Lily, and Sirius knew who she was. Every member in this office would have her under arrest if they had any idea that she belonged to the Death Eaters. And Dorcas would rather die than spend a single minute in Azkaban, the dreaded Wizarding prison. She knew who Death Eaters were, she knew even as her co-workers were trying to work out whether so and so was one or not. But she couldn't come right out and say who was a Death Eater and who wasn't. She had to get them in the act and if Dorcas knew too much, it would look suspicious for the Auror's. And if Voldemort started losing his Death Eater's, he would know there was an internal spy. She had to be very careful. She would make suggestions and would cancel or encourage theories. She tried to do it as unobtrusively as possible. She researched her own Death Eater possibilities, because, again, she didn't know who all of them were.  
  
"Dorcas," James called, peeking around the corner of her cubicle.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked, hunched over a stack of parchment covered in her neat handwriting.  
  
"You on for lunch today? Alice and Frank were thinking of heading to Diagon Alley. Leaky Cauldron sound good to you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Alright." James paused and then said uncomfortably, "I didn't mean to insult you.  
  
"I know. You just have to realize that Severus is giving up just as much as I am by trading sides. I don't care if you hate him but you should give him credit."  
  
"I know, will you forgive me?" James got down on his knee with an innocent look on his face. "Please?"  
  
Dorcas laughed and waved him off and then returned to her work. She had piles of notes of possible Death Eaters, though they would not be important members. Dorcas knew who all the important Death Eater's were. While there were other criminals in the Wizarding world, no one really cared about them at the moment. Everyone was too concerned with the threat of Voldemort and his cunning minions. Voldemort knew the importance of having Dorcas work in Auror headquarters so he would often give her the names of some of his less important or less loyal followers so she would be able to keep her job.  
  
Dorcas worked relentlessly the rest of the day. She researched her suspects, performed vision spells to see where they were at the moment, double checked their records, researched their jobs, checked their family history, and on and on the list went. Finally, when she was beginning to develop a throbbing headache in her right temple, James interrupted her.  
  
"Ready?' he asked.  
  
"Definitely," she replied gratefully.  
  
James, Lily, Sirius, and Dorcas left the office and took the elevator back to the main floor. Suddenly Dorcas cried out in pain and nearly fell into the enormous fountain.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked concerned, catching her before she fell.  
  
Dorcas took a deep breath, trying to gain back her senses. She lifted up her sleeve slightly and showed the group her tattoo which was normally clear. It was now completely black.  
  
Lily's eyes filled with rage. "Now?"  
  
Dorcas smiled feebly. "He calls when he wants, sometimes just to give orders and sometimes-" Dorcas paled. "Sometimes he calls when there has been a great killing."  
  
James reached over and gripped her arm. "Don't go."  
  
Dorcas laughed. "And lose my life? I'll pass, thanks." She paused and shook her head. "I'll talk to you guys later." And she Disapparated before they could argue with her more. 


	5. A New Target

A/n: Hey! Thanks to everyone who has been reading this so far. I'm scared I'm going to mess it up some how. *rolls eyes* that would be something I would do. But thanks for sticking with the story! You guys are awesome!  
  
R/N:  
  
Muffinlover: Ah! You're so great. I LOVE getting reviews from you. Thanks for taking the time and reading my story and commenting on it. It's great to hear that stuff. Thanks so much!  
  
Noa: Thanks so much for your review! I love hearing from you too. I'm glad you are liking this so far!  
  
HiddenFlame: What can I say? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, as always. You're the best! *hugz*  
  
Mojo: My stories are not the same without you. Thanks a billion girl.  
  
Silver Ice: Thanks for reviewing hun! I love hearing from you and thanks for commenting on certain parts. It's awesome. Thank you!  
  
--  
  
When a Death Eater was called he or she would Disapparate immediately and would reappear, regardless of the location, wherever Voldemort was. This time was no different as Dorcas reappeared in an old, abandoned house. Dorcas shivered, rubbing her chilled arms; they must be somewhere cold.  
  
Already a great circle was forming around the back of a turned chair. Dorcas took her place next to Severus who smiled thinly at her. She returned it and fell silent. Normally she should be in her Death Eater robes but Voldemort knew very well where she was at this time of day. He wouldn't be angry.  
  
Finally all the holes were filled except for a select few. These empty spaces were the areas of the people who had had been killed in the war so far. Everyone was standing still and silent in the circle. Many were already dressed in their Death Eater robes. Dorcas caught a glimpse of Lucius and his wife, Narcissa.  
  
"My friends," Voldemort's voice whispered softly. Chills raced up Dorcas' arms. If she had been cold before it was nothing to how she felt now.  
  
The tall form of Voldemort stood from the chair. He turned facing them, his red eyes narrowing. His long white fingers gripped the back of the chair as he smiled coldly.  
  
"Master," they murmured and bowed low.  
  
"I have good news." He said delightedly. Dorcas' stomach churned in fear. "The Izen family is no more."  
  
Dorcas forced herself to join in with the raucous laughter. She had told the Order that Voldemort was after the Izen's! Why had no one listened? She sighed realizing that they probably had. The Izen's were a pureblood Wizarding family, they probably felt that they needed no protection. While many people loved and trusted Dumbledore and his intelligence, some people were too proud to admit that their family was in danger. And then they would die.  
  
Voldemort went into detail about their gruesome deaths. "The muggle loving fool, Dumbledore, tried to stop it. What he doesn't realize is that he is no match for Lord Voldemort." This wasn't a statement. Voldemort sounded as if he was trying to convince himself that Dumbledore was really no match for him, not his Death Eaters.  
  
"Now we decide our next main targets." Voldemort said as happily as was able for an evil Lord. The Death Eaters normally killed randomly but there was always one main target whether it be a family or an individual person.  
  
Now Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, bowing low. "Master, I believe I know the perfect people."  
  
All eyes turned to Lucius who was smiling coldly. He turned to look at Dorcas and she suddenly, with a horrible twist to her stomach, realized who he was talking about. "A couple, James and Lily Potter."  
  
Dorcas could feel bile rising in her throat. Her world swayed and she forced herself to remain steady. Severus reached under her elbow, so unobtrusively that no one saw, and steadied her.  
  
"Dorcas here introduced me to the. . .charming. . .couple this morning. Auror's, Lord."  
  
Voldemort nodded his head slowly, a smile curving his pale lips. "I know of them. They hate Death Eater's. They work for Dumbledore's pathetic Order, am I right Dorcas?"  
  
Dorcas couldn't speak at first. When she managed to regain her voice she whispered, "I believe so, My lord."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
Dorcas took in a deep breath. "James is a pureblood and Lily is a. . .muggle."  
  
Voldemort looked furious. If there was one person he hated more than muggle's, it was purebloods who married them. "I do believe I would like to meet this disgraceful couple for myself." Voldemort whispered coldly. Cheers echoed the room and Lucius looked very please with himself.  
  
Dorcas was trying very hard to keep herself from running away as quickly as she could. Voldemort himself would be focusing all his efforts on Lily and James. No one ever survived when Voldemort wanted to kill them. If Voldemort wanted someone dead, they stood no chance of survival. And Voldemort wanted Lily and James dead.  
  
"Do you know where they live?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Dorcas cleared her mind and answered no. She could feel Voldemort probing into her mind, checking for lies. He nodded satisfactorily and said, "Lord Voldemort will reward the person who brings the couple to me alive most graciously." He was looking at Dorcas in particular.  
  
Voldemort touched his tattoo and the familiar pain rippled through her arm. She quickly Disapparated and reemerged at Order headquarters. She knew she was being careless but she had a feeling that Voldemort would not be tracking her on this day. Night was coming and Dorcas knew that everyone was probably at headquarters, home from work already. She quickly pulled out her mirror and thought of Sirius. A moment later he came into view, "Hey-whoa, what's wrong with you?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"Send me the paper." She said and put her mirror away. A second later a piece of parchment fluttered from the tree and she caught it, quickly memorizing the address before it burst into flame. A second later the house appeared and she ran up the narrow sidewalk and flung the door open.  
  
Sirius was waiting for her and she nearly trampled him over. "Dorcas, what's wrong?" He asked, gripping her shoulders.  
  
"Where's Lily and James?" she whispered. Tears were starting to find their way to her eyes. This was odd for Dorcas because she never cried and Sirius knew this.  
  
"We're right here," Lily said coming down the stairs, followed closely by James.  
  
"Wow, you were gone for a- Dorcas, what's wrong?" James asked urgently. He saw how pale she was and he saw the uncharacteristic tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"It's all my fault," she choked.  
  
"Dorcas, what's wrong?" Lily asked again, dashing over to her and gripping her hands.  
  
"He-he's after you now," she whispered.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other, "Who's after me?"  
  
Dorcas wiped away her tears, frustrated. "Lucius, he told. . .him. . .about you. He was angry. He, Voldemort, he's going to kill you."  
  
Lily staggered backward, James paled, and Sirius moved his hand to his forehead, whispering, "Oh God."  
  
"It's all my fault," she whispered, running her shaking hand through her hair.  
  
"Of course it isn't." Lily said softly. "Dorcas, it's Lucius' fault. It's our fault. We shouldn't have gotten on the elevator with you."  
  
The door opened and Severus Snape walked in. He saw the looks on their faces and whispered softly, "Heard the news then, have you?"  
  
James and Sirius took an angry step forward. "Bet you're happy, aren't you, Snivellus?"  
  
Snape barred his teeth but swished passed them without another word.  
  
After calming Dorcas a little bit they walked into the meeting room. Dorcas did a double take when she saw Albus Dumbledore himself sitting in a chair and looking very grim indeed. Snape sat next to him and Dorcas realized that Snape had already passed the news onto Dumbledore.  
  
The group took their seats except for Dorcas and Severus. They filled the member's in on the horrible news (mostly Severus because Dorcas couldn't bring herself to say it again) and then sat down. James and Lily looked very calm. They were pale, yes, but they didn't look scared or nervous. On the contrary, they looked quite defiant.  
  
"James, Lily. You already know what I will ask you." Dumbledore said seriously, gazing at them above his crescent-shaped eyeglasses.  
  
The couple shook their head. "We aren't going to go into hiding and do nothing. We can still go to work. There is too many people at the Ministry for anyone to do anything to us."  
  
Dumbledore smiled grimly. "I knew you'd say that."  
  
Dorcas cleared her throat. "Stop being foolish. Your lives are at risk. You must go into hiding!"  
  
Lily shook her head slowly. "Not yet."  
  
Dorcas knew better to argue so she fumed silently to herself. Why would no one see that they should take the safest route? It wasn't a matter of being brave and helpful. It was a matter of life and death.  
  
"In that case, James and Lily are never to be left alone. If you must travel somewhere other than here, you must be accompanied by other people."  
  
James nodded in agreement and Sirius said, "They'll never be rid of me."  
  
Dumbledore stood and said, "I must be leaving now. Care to join me Severus?"  
  
Severus stood as well and with a wilting glance at James he Disapparated alongside Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone else filed out of room one by one or Disapparated as well.  
  
Remus and Peter left last. They both looked incredibly worried and gave a long lecture to both Lily and James before they left. The remaining four people walked to their houses. Sirius retreated to his and Lily and James stood smiling at a still pale Dorcas.  
  
"I don't think you realize how serious this is." Dorcas said shaking her head. "He wants to kill you himself. No one ever lives when he wants that."  
  
"We'll be an exception then. I wasn't top in my class at Defense Against the Dark Arts for nothing, you know." James said. "And I won't let anything happen to Lily."  
  
Lily smiled at him and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
Dorcas turned and walked to her door. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault Dorcas." Lily said sternly. "I don't want to hear you say it again."  
  
Dorcas didn't respond as she shut her door and locked it. She leaned against it and let the tears fall for the first time in years. 


	6. The First Escape

A/n: Hey! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I am greatly appreciative and I beg you to continue doing so. Your comments and opinions mean a lot to me! I won't be doing reviewer notes this chapter. Today is my birthday! Yay! I am now 17 years old. Oooh... scary. Still, November 8 is a beautiful day, isn't it? *smiles* Neways, I am going to party tonight but I wanted to update before. I don't have much time, I haven't even checked my email! I just came straight here, updated, and I'm going straight off. So thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! Please don't hesitate in doing so again. Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
--  
  
The day's that followed the news were highly uneventful. James and Lily were always surrounded by member's of the Order and there was no sign of Voldemort coming anywhere near them. Dorcas thought of this odd and discomforting uninterest as she leaned in her office chair at Auror Headquarters. She was chewing her thumbnail, staring at nothing, trying to decide exactly what Voldemort was up to. Normally a new target would be killed immediately.  
  
Sighing in frustration she sat up and dipped her quill into a bottle of ink, rubbing the end off on the bottle slowly.  
  
"Dorcas!"  
  
Dorcas jumped and her hand slipped causing her to accidentally wipe ink all over her palm. Cursing she turned to see Sirius with his eyebrows raised, standing behind her. "Jumpy, aren't we?"  
  
Dorcas glared at him as she grabbed a piece of cloth and began dabbing the ink away. "What?"  
  
"I need some help on this last Death Eater, then I'm done for the day."  
  
Dorcas sighed and moved her seat over so Sirius could sit next to her. "Who is it?"  
  
"My brother."  
  
Dorcas frowned, looking at him in surprise. "You sure you should be researching this particular Death Eater?"  
  
"Nothing would be bring me greater joy than to see my brother thrown into Azkaban."  
  
"Well, you already know he's a Death Eater. What can I do?"  
  
"I know he is but I don't know how important he is. I don't know the type of work he does."  
  
Dorcas sighed, chewing her thumbnail again. She was about to answer when Lily and James stuck their heads around the corner. "We're going to the leaky Cauldron, you ready?"  
  
"I just need to find this out, can you wait?" Sirius asked quickly.  
  
"We're going, we can stay around them until you finish up," Frank Longbottom said as he and his wife, Alice, came up and stood next to Lily and James.  
  
"Great, we won't be long." Sirius said.  
  
Before they could say anything else the two couples Disapparated.  
  
--  
  
"We have something to announce," Alice said happily, gripping Frank's hand while sipping a butterbeer in the dim light of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"We wanted you to be the first to know." Frank said, smiling.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked curiously, stirring her drink carelessly.  
  
Alice took a deep breath and said, taut with excitement, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Lily shrieked and nearly upset the table as she hugged Alice tightly. James grinned and shook Frank's hand. "Good job mate." He said as seriously as he could manage.  
  
Lily stole a glare at her husband before turning back to Alice whose face was flushed with excitement. "When did you find out? How did you know?"  
  
Alice sipped her butterbeer again, still grinning. "I've been feeling sick and today Frank took me to St. Mungo's."  
  
With that, Lily and Alice took off in excited conversation. James rolled his eyes but he was smiling too. "You hoping for a boy?" he asked Frank.  
  
"Definitely." Frank agreed, nodding his head.  
  
"I would too."  
  
Suddenly the room went deadly silent. It was as if someone had turned off the volume completely. Lily and Alice were still talking until they stopped abruptly looking to see what James and Frank had already seen. Lord Voldemort was standing in the doorway, framed by the night sky and the pouring rain.  
  
"Well, well," his cold, emotionless voice said, stepping through the doorframe. A dozen cloaked and hooded Death Eaters followed him and with a single glance from his red eyes they moved throughout the Leaky Cauldron, pointing their wands at deathly pale people. Women were whimpering and even the most strong of men were quaking in fear. Six Death Eaters created a circle around the couples' table, aiming their wands directly at them.  
  
Voldemort strode in through the doorframe, spinning his wand idly through his spider-like fingers. He came slowly and calmly. He wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. He seemed to be relaxed, as if seeing people terrified unto death was an everyday thing.  
  
James and Lily stood up, as well as Frank and Alice.  
  
"James and Lily Potter, I presume?" Voldemort asked, stopping before them. Lily was shaking behind James but she held her head high and tried to look him in the eye but failed. James was just as terrified. His wand was already drawn and he held it in front of him quite still. Alice and Frank stood together off to the side, not about to fail their jobs as guardians as they drew their wands out quickly. The entire pub was completely silent as terrified people watched the very man that haunted their dreams every night.  
  
"That would be us." James replied icily.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort."  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Frank ventured sarcastically and rather bravely. Voldemort slowly shifted his eyes to the second couple who stared defiantly back.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"Obviously not Lord V-Voldemort." Frank answered back, stuttering over the name that everyone so carefully avoided saying.  
  
Voldemort's eyes narrowed in anger. "Brave man, aren't you? Still you cannot even say my name without faltering." He carelessly flicked a piece of dust off his wand. "You have just made an enemy out of me and that is certainly not a wise idea."  
  
Voldemort than turned his cold gaze back to Lily and James. "I'm afraid this will be your last night alive. Have you anything to say?"  
  
James, always so reckless and brave, took a step forward bravely. "I don't think I agree with you at all."  
  
Voldemort looked mildly shocked. "I can't decide whether you are a completely stupid or recklessly brave group."  
  
"Do I look afraid?" James whispered. His face was deadly pale but his eyes held determination unlike Voldemort had ever encountered. It was rare that a man could so callously daunt him without shivering violently in a fear so potent that Voldemort could nearly smell it.  
  
"You should be," Voldemort replied softly.  
  
James than did something that completely took Voldemort off guard. He performed the Cruciatus Curse. What surprised him was the fact that the Dark Lord did not even flinch. Instead, he laughed loudly and threw back his head. "You want pain." He raised his wand and aimed it directly at James' chest. "Here is pain."  
  
The next thing James knew was pain unlike anything he had ever experienced. He screamed and fell to his knees. Everything turned into a blinding hot white light and all he wanted was to die. Nothing was worth this. Then, as quickly as it had come, it had gone. James stood panting on the floor, Lily next to him, tears streaming down her face as she cradled his head in her arms. For the first time she realized that she and her husband were faced with the prospect of death.  
  
Voldemort then turned to the other couple. Frank stood in front of Alice protectively. He realized that in her body there were two people to save.  
  
"You have made me very angry, Frank Longbottom." Voldemort whispered.  
  
Frank looked surprised. Voldemort noticed this and smiled coldly. "Lord Voldemort knows the names of all his enemies."  
  
"Imperio!" he cried. Frank slowly turned around and faced his terrified wife. Slowly he raised his wand and pointed it directly at her face. His eyes were blank.  
  
Alice began sobbing. "N-no. Frank, I-it's m-me."  
  
Voldemort suddenly withdrew his wand and Frank stopped. When he realized what position he was in and saw the terrified look on his wife's face he dropped his wand and fell weakly to floor. Voldemort was playing with them. There were Death Eaters all around the room and so they couldn't Disapparate. They knew they were doomed.  
  
"And how about James?" Voldemort asked turning back to James and Lily who were standing up and glaring at him, wands at the ready. James would not go down this time without a fight. Voldemort rolled up his sleeve and touched a tattoo on his forearm, then dropped it again, taking James and Lily into consideration. "I tire of our little game. Perhaps one last dose of pain before death?"  
  
James gripped his wand tightly, watching Voldemort's every movement. But then suddenly his wand had flown out of his hand; Lily, Frank, and Alice's too. Four Death Eaters stood from the shadows, twirling the wands through their fingers.  
  
The couples were now defenseless. Voldemort raised his wand and muttered "Crucio!"  
  
James closed his eyes, waiting for it to hit him. After a moment or so of not feeling anything he opened his eyes. On the floor in front of him was none other than Dorcas Meadowes. She was writhing in pain, her mouth wide in a silent scream. Sirius grabbed onto James, "Dissaparate!" he shouted.  
  
"Our wands!" James cried. Sirius spun around, called the summoning charm, got all four wands and quickly tossed them to their owners.  
  
Quickly, before anyone could realize what was happening (for everyone was greatly confused) and before they could figure it out for themselves, James, Lily, Frank, and Alice Disapparated. They had escaped Lord Voldemort for the first time. 


	7. Punishment

A/n: Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome. I love hearing your comments and opinions on this story. I'm still convinced I will somehow ruin this story but *shrug* at least it's alright for now. Hopefully this chapter won't suck too bad. Please read and review. I'd love to hear what you think!  
  
OMG. Has anyone seen the Harry Potter trailer? Eeeek! It looks SO good. I can't get over how old they look, especially Draco. Omfg! He looks OLDER and damn good if I must say so myself. If you guys haven't seen it and you want to, you can go to www.harrypotter.com and then to the Daily Prophet. It's great! It takes awhile to load there but once you have it all you can watch it again and again and again. I think the director is going to do a better job. I didn't particularly like the last 2 movies but this one looks great! Neways. . .*cough*  
  
R/n:  
  
Noa9: Heya! Hehe. Thanks for the Happy Birthday. *smiles* I did have fun! Thanks! Dorcas was either very brave or very stupid. I haven't figured it out yet. Lol! This chapter show's how Voldemort reacts. *hides* Thanks for the review! You're the best!  
  
MuffinLover: Yup I'm 17. Yay! Lol. Thanks for the review as always. I love hearing from you! Hopefully this chapter will be okay! Thanks again!!  
  
Mojo: LOL! You're so cool girl. Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter will be alright!  
  
Nkittyhawk: Heya hunni! Thanks for the review! Hehe. Yah, I was thinking that too. Would Voldemort pop up anywhere? And I'm sure he would. The Voldemort that we saw in OotP is a lot different than the Voldemort in James and Lily's time. He was probably a lot more brave and arrogant. ^_^ Thanks so much for your review! I LOVE hearing from you! Thanks a billion!! And thanks for the Happy Birthday ^_^  
  
--  
  
"I'm sorry, master," Dorcas apologized feebly again. Voldemort stood above her and he was absolutely livid with rage. His red eyes were filled with the anger that would cause grown men to beg for mercy. Dorcas sat in a chair, her head bowed.  
  
She had been at the Ministry when she had seen and felt her tattoo turn black. She had her horrible suspicions and so she had jumped up and told Sirius to Disapparate to the Leaky Cauldron, fearing that Voldemort had finally decided to attack. And she had been right.  
  
She saw what Voldemort was about to do to James and without wondering if it was the dreaded Avada Kedavra curse, she had quickly, as if by accident, stepped in front of Voldemort's wand. The spell had hit her so fast and painfully she was unaware of what was happening around her. When Voldemort had finally realized what was transpiring, he released the spell upon her and, after a few moments of painful confusion, she had gathered that James and Lily had managed to escape.  
  
Voldemort had then angrily removed Dorcas from the Leaky Cauldron and now they sat in a dingy old tavern down Knockturn alley. This tavern was run by a Death Eater and it was a common haunt of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.  
  
"Clear it up once more for me Dorcas. How did you manage to step in front of my wand?" Voldemort questioned, positively seething with rage.  
  
Dorcas was shaking beneath his fury. It was like a tidal wave that was being released upon her and she was absolutely defenseless at stopping it. "I tripped on the hem of my robes after I Apparated, my lord."  
  
Voldemort struck her across the face and Dorcas fell from her chair, clutching her cheek painfully. She didn't cry out, knowing that showing weakness would anger her master even more. She was surprised that he had stuck her. Voldemort rarely ever resulted to Muggle behavior.  
  
"You disgust me, you weak and foolish girl." Voldemort spat. Dorcas was in the process of sitting up when he kicked her in the stomach. She fell again, doubling up in pain. Everyone in the tavern was watching them avidly as if it were a show that they were all interested in. "I once held you in high esteem but I am now deeply disappointed." Voldemort reached over and grabbed a bottle from a dusty table. "Disappointed and very angry."  
  
He smashed the glass bottle across her face so abruptly that Dorcas couldn't even register what was happening. She cried out unable to stop it, no matter how hard she tried. The glass shattered all over her face and she felt warm blood spill down her cheeks, obscuring her vision, and cutting her thousands of times. She choked on the blood as it dripped down her lips and filled in her mouth. Voldemort lifted her from the ground and through her against a wall. Dorcas staggered but managed to keep from sinking to the floor. She knew that Voldemort was beyond angry. It was rare that he used physical contact as a weapon.  
  
"I apologize, my Lord." Dorcas said thickly, sputtering blood.  
  
Voldemort glared angrily. "One would think you almost liked these worthless beings. Perhaps you are their friend?"  
  
Dorcas shook her head. "No my Lord. I do not like them at all. T-They disgust me. It was an accident."  
  
Voldemort drew his wand out slowly and Dorcas cowered beneath his towering figure. "I should kill you," he whispered, edging nearer. "But I still need you, as much as I hate to admit it." He paused in front of her. The dimly lit tavern was filled with complete silence as everyone watched Voldemort approach her. Many had their mouths hanging open and were shifting uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
"Crucio!" he cried.  
  
Dorcas was enveloped in immense pain. Her bones were on fire, her head was about to explode. Every muscle in her body was screaming in agony. Death was all that she wanted. Death was not so bad after all. And then it stopped. The room was filled with cold laughter but she could also hear someone screaming. With a shock she realized that person was her.  
  
--  
  
Dorcas couldn't figure out how she managed to make it back to Order headquarters. Voldemort had tortured her more times than she could count and she was not only physically beaten but she could feel that emotionally she was completely defeated. She staggered to the house and somehow managed to find the strength to pull out her mirror. Lily's face came into view, cursing loudly when she saw Dorcas. Dorcas took the paper and staggered up the walk to the house. The door was already opened as she stumbled up the stairs.  
  
"Hell," James muttered angrily.  
  
Lily was crying and shaking and Sirius was staring at her, awestruck. Their faces swam in and out of focus and finally she felt her legs give out. Sirius caught her as she fell and James helped carry her unconscious form to her house.  
  
--  
  
Dorcas woke later, she couldn't even guess as to how long, to someone wiping her face with a warm moist washcloth. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Frank were surrounding her bed, speaking in hushed voices. "Shh.you'll wake her up," Alice scolded someone.  
  
"Too late," Dorcas whispered.  
  
Everyone became quiet and she realized it was Lily who was wiping her face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Never better," she muttered, trying to sit up.  
  
Sirius ran over and pushed her back down. She had never seen Sirius look so angry. His face was pale and she could almost feel the animosity radiating off of him. "What happened?"  
  
Remus glared at him. "Perhaps now is not the best time to-"  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" Peter asked. His mouth was hanging open as he looked upon Dorcas' beaten form.  
  
"Isn't it fairly obvious?" Dorcas asked, shifting herself. Every part of her body was aching.  
  
Everyone was watching her avidly and she realized that it wasn't obvious at all. Sighing in frustration, she chewed on her thumbnail and, after a moment of silence, began speaking. "He summoned the Death Eaters while I was at the Ministry. I told Sirius what might be happening and we Disapparated. I to wherever my master was calling which happened to be the Leaky Cauldron. I saw Voldemort raising his wand at the defenseless James," she paused and shrugged, "and did the only thing that I could think of to buy them time."  
  
James shook his head. "You're so stupid Dorcas. You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I don't think you should be calling me stupid. I saved your life."  
  
James sighed. "I know and you shouldn't have. What if he had been doing the Avada Kedavra?"  
  
"Then I would have been shit out of luck, now wouldn't I?" Dorcas muttered. It was very uncharacteristic of her to swear but her head was pounding and she wasn't particularly comfortable with all the people staring at her as if she were an animal at the zoo. She just wanted to be alone. She wanted to sleep away the agonizing pain that coursed through her weakened body.  
  
"Go on," Peter whispered.  
  
Dorcas sighed. "When the pain stopped I knew James and Lily had gotten away. My Master was more angry than I had ever seen him. He took me to a tavern, hit me, obviously, and performed the Cruciatus Curse on me. I don't know how I managed to get back here." She shrugged, "I don't even remember leaving the tavern."  
  
Everyone looked furious. Particularly James, Lily, Frank, and Alice as they felt guilty, believing that it was their fault that Dorcas had been punished so severely. "He tortures his own followers?" Alice asked disgustedly.  
  
Dorcas laughed. "If I didn't work at the Ministry in Auror Headquarters he would have killed me without a second thought."  
  
"He's horrible," Lily whispered.  
  
"But so powerful." Peter added. His eyes looked distant and he was frowning.  
  
Sirius glared at him. "He's an idiot. I'll bring him down or die trying. I swear it on all that I own."  
  
"Good luck," Dorcas said truthfully. "If anyone brings him down it will be Dumbledore."  
  
"Here, here." everyone agreed.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude but I really need to rest. . ."  
  
"Of course." Frank nodded. He gripped her hand tightly. "Thank you Dorcas."  
  
"Don't mention it," she replied. Already her eyes were shutting and she was drifting off into the welcome oblivion of sleep. 


	8. Late Night Visitors

A/n: Hey everyone! Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter. I don't have time to do reviewer notes this time around but I will next chappie. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. Your comments me a lot to me! This chapter is kind of mellow so I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
--  
  
Dorcas woke sometime during the night and couldn't get back to sleep so she eased her aching body from the bed and walked into her kitchen, looking for something to eat. Finally deciding that she wasn't hungry but a cup of tea sounded good, she pulled out her wand and heated some water. She was rifling through her cupboards looking for a tea bag when there was a gentle knock on the door.  
  
Frowning, Dorcas hobbled over, her slippers sliding across her wooden floors, and opened it. Gideon Prewett stood in the doorway clutching two cups of tea and looking slightly nervous.  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked quickly.  
  
"No, not at all. I was actually about to make me some tea." Dorcas could feel the nervousness churn her stomach again as was its wont when Gideon was around.  
  
"I've got some if you're interested."  
  
"Certainly," Dorcas opened her door and stepped back, allowing Gideon to enter her home. "Please sit down."  
  
Gideon sat down and handed her the cup of tea. He sipped it looking at her face. "I heard what happened."  
  
"Oh?" Dorcas raised her eyebrows. "Who told you?"  
  
"Well, Lily was ecstatic and from what I could gather, it was pretty bad. Are you alright?" He looked incredibly concerned and Dorcas could feel her face flush.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm fine." Dorcas cleared her throat uncomfortably. "How is your brother, Fabian?"  
  
"As well as can be expected."  
  
Dorcas nodded somberly. "I'm sorry about your family."  
  
Gideon was silent, sipping his tea again. "What's it like?"  
  
Dorcas frowned. "What's what like?"  
  
"Being a Death Eater."  
  
She sighed. "Why does everyone want to know this?"  
  
"Because it's odd to think of you as a Death Eater. You're not like them."  
  
"I was." She stirred her tea with her little finger idly. "I was very much a Death Eater. I have committed more murder than you have fingers for."  
  
Gideon shook his head numbly. "I can't see that from you."  
  
She shrugged. "It's true." She was silent for a moment, staring at nothing. "It's hard, being a Death Eater I mean. It wasn't at first. But then it hurt for me to see all the murders. I couldn't stand it anymore. And I joined the Order, one of the best moves I have ever made. But it's still hard." She paused before continuing. "I'm judged for my mistakes by many people. I'm not trusted among member's of the Order."  
  
Gideon shook his head. "They're stupid."  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"I trust you."  
  
Dorcas looked at him sharply. Gideon set his tea down and took her hands in his. Slowly, not breaking eye contact, he leaned forward as if unsure of whether he should or not. Dorcas closed her eyes and felt their lips meet for a second before he pulled them apart. "I better get going. I just wanted to see how you were."  
  
Dorcas nodded, her heart in turmoil. Her mind had not yet registered what had just happened. "Goodnight." And with a small pop, Gideon was gone.  
  
Dorcas stood shakily from her couch. She touched her lips then smiled and let out an almighty whoop. "Yes!" she cried, trying to dance around but wincing with pain and nearly toppling over.  
  
She was just making her way back to her room when there was another knock at the door. Thinking that Gideon had come back she dashed as quickly as her body allowed her to the door. Instead, it was Hagrid.  
  
"I-what are you doing here Hagrid?"  
  
"Heard wha' 'appened. Decided ter come visit yeh."  
  
"Well, that's very nice of you Hagrid. Please, come in."  
  
"Thank yeh, Dorcas." The giant of a man ducked his head and entered Dorcas' house, followed by a small black boarhound. Dorcas was wondering just how quickly news could travel when Hagrid explained his reason for knowing. "Frank n' Alice told Dumbledore what'd 'appened right away, o' course. I decided ter come visit yeh and bring yeh some o' my treacle fudge."  
  
"That was very nice of you Hagrid," Dorcas said kindly. She had always liked Hagrid; his forbidding outward appearance did not mirror his true character. "And who might this be?'  
  
"This is Fang. He's my new pup." Hagrid took a seat on her couch and nearly caused it to sink to the floor. Dorcas had often wondered whether Hagrid had any giant blood but she hadn't asked because it would surely be incredibly insulting; giants were allied with Voldemort and everyone hated them. Dorcas reached down and petted Fang who slobbered all over her hand.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told me ter tell yeh he sends his best wishes and he was wonderin' if yeh could come down as soon as yer feelin' up ter it. Can't leave the school hardly these days."  
  
"Certainly I can," Dorcas agreed. She grabbed a treacle fudge, put it in her mouth, and nearly broke her teeth. She coughed and chewed as well as she could, forcing a smile. "These are great. What're they made of?"  
  
Hagrid frowned. "Don' really know. I jus throw what's around into em."  
  
Dorcas smiled feebly. "Oh. They're. Uh. They're great." She set the fudge down and decided she didn't want to eat anymore.  
  
They talked for a little while longer about Hogwarts and Fang then Hagrid stood up and left, wishing her good luck and hoping to see her at Hogwarts soon.  
  
Dorcas sighed, stretched, and then went to her room, collapsing on her bed once more and falling straight to sleep.  
  
--  
  
She woke sometime in the late morning to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She eased her body up and slid off her bed, throwing a robe over her pajamas. She was sore but not as bad as she was last night. The cuts on her face throbbed and she figured she would have to go to St. Mungo's to get them healed.  
  
Whoever was at her door gave up on knocking and walked in. Soon Sirius' head peaked around the corner. "You awake?"  
  
Dorcas smiled. "I am now."  
  
"Good." He walked around the corner and handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Thanks Sirius."  
  
"I saw Gideon here last night." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "And I didn't see him leave."  
  
Dorcas rolled her eyes. "He Disapparated."  
  
"Mmmmhmmm."  
  
"Shut up." Dorcas retreated to her room and changed as quickly as she could. "Are they having breakfast at the house?"  
  
"Yes. Gideon's there." Sirius answered mockingly.  
  
Dorcas walked out of her room, pulling her hair out of her face with a tricky little hair charm she had learned as a teenager. "And?"  
  
"And I know you like him"  
  
Dorcas flushed. "I do not!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Right."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
Dorcas rolled her eyes. "And you're the expert on this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how might you have gained this knowledge?" Dorcas called as she put on her shoes. Sirius was sitting on her kitchen counter grinning as he watched her discomfort increase.  
  
"How many girls have liked me?"  
  
Dorcas snorted and threw a quill that she found under her couch at him. "Whatever."  
  
Sirius dodged the quill, laughing. "You're included in that." He hopped off the counter and strolled over. "Plus I watched James like Lily all through Hogwarts."  
  
Dorcas rolled her eyes and took Sirius' offered arm. "Let's go get Lily and James. Then let's eat. I'm starving."  
  
--  
  
A/n: Yes, I realize that it's kind of a boring chapter. I'm sorry! 


	9. Lily's Pregnant!

R/n:  
  
Nkittyhawk: Thanks for your review hunni! You're so awesome and I love hearing your comments and opinions on this story. Means a lot. *hugz*  
  
Mojo: Lol! Hey chica! I luv ya! Your so great to me! Too nice! Hehe. Harry and Neville aren't necessarily born on the same day. Just at the end of July ^_^ But this chapter will be. . .insightful! Thanks for reviewing hunni!  
  
Muffinlover: I can't thank you enough for staying with this story from the beginning. I really, really, really appreciate it. I'm glad this isn't too bad and that you're liking it! I look forward to hearing from ya!  
  
Noa9: You're such a sweetheart! Reviewing my stories like that *grins* I always look forward to hearing from you so thanks very much!  
  
HiddenFlame: Heya hunni! Awesome as ever. Thanks for reading and reviewing each chapter. You know I love ya!  
  
--  
  
"JAMES!" Lily cried loudly from the bedroom excitedly. She heard James run down the hall, his feet pounding across the floorboards in their home. He soon came into view, his glasses askew and his hair as untidy as ever. He had his wand drawn and his eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"What? Where is he? What's going on?"  
  
Lily laughed as tears made their way to her eyes. "Nothing you idiot."  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked uncertainly. He lowered his wand slightly and walked into the room, watching his wife with concern.  
  
Lily took a deep breath and patted the bed, indicating that she wanted him to come sit next to her. Still confused, James walked over and sat down. She took his hand and turned her teary eyes to him. "James, I think I'm pregnant."  
  
James looked even more confused at this, almost as if he hadn't heard her. Then he yelped and threw his wand into the air. It hit the ceiling and emitted red sparks which showered down upon them. The wand fell back and hit James on the head but he didn't even feel it. "WHAT?"  
  
Lily laughed. "I think I'm pregnant James!"  
  
James yelped again and somehow managed to fall off the bed. He covered his mouth with a shaking hand from his landing spot, his eyes wide. "How-how do you know? Are you sure?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "I'm not positive. We'll have to go to St. Mungo's. But I can feel it. I've missed my cycle this month."  
  
James yelled and flung his arms up in the air. "I did it! I did it!"  
  
Lily laughed loudly. Her eyes were still teary and her vivid red hair seemed even brighter with her sparkling green eyes. James jumped up and tackled her, throwing her onto the bed. Lily giggled and allowed herself to be kissed repeatedly.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. You guys have had all night to do this," Sirius called as he and Dorcas stepped into their bedroom. He frowned, "Unless this is still going on from last night. Kinda slow, eh James?"  
  
James laughed and turned around still pinning Lily beneath him. His eyes were teary too and absolute ecstasy was written all over his face. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "How the bloody hell did that happen?"  
  
James sighed impatiently. "I meant she's pregnant."  
  
Sirius nodded seriously. "Now that makes more-whoa! WHAT? LILY'S PREGNANT?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Dorcas shrieked. She ran passed Sirius and leaped onto the bed flattening James as she hugged them both.  
  
Sirius was still stunned by the doorway. "How'd that happen?"  
  
James laughed from somewhere around Dorcas' midriff. "How do you think it happened?"  
  
Slowly Sirius grinned and then leaped into the air. "Sirius Jr.!" He did a few complicated dance moves then leaped on top of Dorcas.  
  
"Ow!" Lily's muffled voice cried from the bottom of the bodies.  
  
"Sirius get off," Dorcas gasped as she was flattened.  
  
"Harry!" James' garbled voice said.  
  
"Who's Harry?" Sirius asked confused, looking around.  
  
"GET OFF!" Lily gasped as loud as she could against James' stomach.  
  
"Hey that tickles," James laughed inaudibly.  
  
"Oh right." Sirius pulled himself off the bed slowly. Dorcas rolled off of James who was rubbing his stomach painfully. Lily emerged next, pushing her hair away from her eyes.  
  
"Who's Harry?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"That's the name of the baby," James said matter-of-factly. "Not Sirius Jr."  
  
"How do you know it's a boy?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowed slightly. "And why Harry?"  
  
"Because my first baby will be a boy." James said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I've always wanted to name him Harry."  
  
Lily looked at her husband affectionately. "That is so sweet!"  
  
James ruffled his hair, grinning. "I know."  
  
Lily cleared her throat. "It's not for sure yet. I need to go to St. Mungo's."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Dorcas cried. She dashed from the room and a second later she returned carrying their cloaks. "Let's go!"  
  
--  
  
St. Mungo's was as busy as ever as they Apparated into the lobby. It was the only wizarding hospital around and treated every possible ailment. During this time of war, the hospital was particularly crowded.  
  
"Next," a blonde-haired woman with red spectacles called in a bored voice as James and Lily stepped up to the counter.  
  
"We think my wife might be pre-" James began.  
  
"Level one. Name?"  
  
"James and Lily Potter."  
  
The woman jotted it down on a piece of parchment which then took flight and zoomed away. "Next!"  
  
Lily turned to the sign that described the different levels of the hospital. "Creature-induced injuries?" Lily asked the witch with her eyebrows raised.  
  
The blonde-haired woman sighed impatiently, "A creature, that is to say a man, did this to you, did he not?"  
  
"Uh-well. Yes, I suppose. . ."  
  
"Next!" the woman called, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I- oh. Uh. Thanks." Lily muttered, stepping away from the counter and looking slightly confused and astonished.  
  
Dorcas edged her way through crowds of various people, including someone with a tentacle protruding from his nose. "I accidentally said 'tentacula' instead of 'altlantica'" the man was protesting loudly as the tentacle begin edging its way up a woman's shirt.  
  
The group made their way to the elevator, after losing Sirius several times, and squeezed themselves in.  
  
"Well, well." A cold, drawling, and familiar voice said as the doors shut.  
  
Dorcas felt her blood turn to ice as she turned to see Lucius and his wife wedged in a corner. Narcissa Malfoy could have been beautiful if not for the sneering look she gave them. "What are you doing here Lucius? Narcissa?"  
  
"I think," Narcissa said quietly as she glanced at James, Lily, and Sirius who were glaring at them with suppressed rage, "the better question would be, what are YOU doing here?"  
  
Lily lifted her chin definitely. "I made her come with me. We were at work when I suddenly felt ill and I nearly FORCED Dorcas to accompany me to the hospital."  
  
"Oh?" Narcissa said, her eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
Dorcas' heart was doing a drumroll across her chest as the doors opened and they got off. Much to her disappointment, Narcissa and Lucius got off as well.  
  
"So, what are you two doing here?" Dorcas asked again, trying to sound casual. She was afraid that Voldemort had sent them as spies to try to get James and Lily by themselves.  
  
"I have just found that I am pregnant," Narcissa said, eyeing James and Lily who were standing very close to one another.  
  
Dorcas felt her jaw drop. Why was everyone suddenly getting pregnant? "Oh, that's fantastic."  
  
Narcissa and Lucius nodded their heads coldly, then turned and went off to another room where a Healer was waiting for them without saying goodbye.  
  
"Oh I hate them," Lily whispered, her eyes blazing.  
  
"I'd hate to see any kid of theirs," Sirius muttered. "Scary little git, I bet."  
  
James agreed. "And to think, he or she might go to school with our baby."  
  
Dorcas shook her head. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow Lucius' son or daughter into Hogwarts, would he?"  
  
Lily shrugged. "No telling what can happen between now and then, is there?"  
  
"Lily and James Potter?" a Healer asked, stepping up to them with his hand extended.  
  
"That'd be us," James said, returning the handshake. He was angry but the purpose of their visit returned to him and he looked very excited.  
  
"Please follow me," the Healer said. He led them into a small room and had Lily sit down on a small bed. James held her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Ah damn. I've forgotten my wand. I'll be right back." The Healer muttered before leaving the room.  
  
There was a small commotion as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew ran into the room, their robes flowing behind them and their wands drawn. People were giving them very dirty looks but the two men seemed not to care. "What happened? Why are you here? What's going on?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" James asked, clearly surprised.  
  
"Dumbledore told us that you had entered St. Mungo's. We came straight here. You haven't been attacked have you?" Peter asked wildly.  
  
Remus had apparently taken notice that no one had been hurt and so he lowered his wand, smiling.  
  
Sirius walked over and smacked Peter on the back of the head. "No you bloke. Lily might be pregnant."  
  
Peter lowered his wand slowly and then he and Remus whooped. "Really Lily?"  
  
Lily looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, I think so," she paused looking at all of her friends who were grouped around her bed. "I'll feel like an idiot if I'm not."  
  
"Wow. More people, eh?" The Healer asked as he came back in. James took Lily's hand as the Healer made his way to the couple. "Alright, I'll need you to take a deep breath," the Healer said, raising his wand above her stomach.  
  
Lily did as she was directed. The Healer then lifted his wand in tune with her breath and an image came out of her stomach. He rotated this image to an enormous piece of parchment then lowered his wand, setting the image onto the parchment. He smiled and turned to the group of anxious people. "She is pregnant."  
  
What sounded like a small explosion burst from the room. Dorcas whooped and jumped on Sirius as he was nearest. Sirius was nearly toppled over but managed to stay upright and began laughing happily.  
  
Peter and Remus clapped excitedly and James and Lily just stared at each other in happiness. James leaned down and kissed Lily who had tears streaming down her face. "We're going to have a baby," he whispered.  
  
Lily nodded happily. "A beginning to our family."  
  
The Healer then turned back to the picture. "I can also tell you whether it is a female or male."  
  
Lily looked surprised. "Already?"  
  
Everyone looked at her confused. She turned red and whispered, "It takes a lot longer in the Muggle world."  
  
James kissed her forehead. "Not here. Do you want to know?"  
  
Lily squeezed her husband's hand. "Yes."  
  
"It's a boy," the Healer said smiling.  
  
At this James collapsed to the floor. Dorcas and the others had never seen him look so happy. "My very own Harry." 


	10. Party!

A/n: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reading. I've done pretty good with the updating, eh? At least once a week *smiles proudly* This is a record for me ^_^ Well, I hope you are all enjoying this story. Here is another chapter! Please read and review!!  
  
R/n:  
  
Nkittyhawk: *giggles* I didn't know what floor a pregnancy would be! So I just put it on 'creature induced injuries' ^_^ *hugz* thanks for reviewing hunni. I love hearing from you!  
  
Mojo: Hehe! I'm glad you liked the chapter *does happy dance* Thanks for always reading. *hugz* luv ya hunni!  
  
Noa9: Lol! I'm glad I got you addicted to my stories because I'm addicted to your reviews. They're always so insightful and wonderful! Thanks!  
  
HiddenFlame: Lol..who knows? These guys went happy! I'm glad you liked! *hugz*  
  
MuffinLover: There is NO way that I can tell you how much I absolutely love your reviews! I'm so glad you like this story and like reviewing for it! I love hearing from ya. I'm also glad that you liked how St. Mungo's was ^_^, I tried. Hehe!  
  
Silvawen: Heya hunni. I dunno when you'll read this review but thanks for reading my story. You know I love ya hun!  
  
--  
  
The Healer performed several more tests to ensure the new baby's health and then released them, telling Lily that she needed to return every few weeks for check-ups.  
  
"This calls for a party," Sirius said joyfully as they made their way back down to ground level. Signs posted all around the hospital warned visitors not to Apparate or Disapparate on any of the hospital floors as it may send patients into shock, especially those with memory loss.  
  
"I'll second that," Dorcas agreed thoughtfully.  
  
They were silent as they took the elevator down, reached ground level, and Disapparated (after Sirius had had a good laugh at a woman with a broomstick dangling from her nose).  
  
The entire group reemerged in Godric's Hollow, got the parchment from Marlene McKinnon, and entered the house in joyful spirits.  
  
"We're in luck," Sirius said whistling as the group made their way to the meeting room. "We're having our weekly Order meeting. Everyone's here!"  
  
"And tomorrow's Sunday," Remus reminded them. "No work."  
  
Peter disappeared to the kitchens to have the House Elves brew up some drinks and cook some food. He whistled happily to himself as he made his way down the corridor, adding a small skip to his step.  
  
"Such a friendly little guy, isn't he?" Dorcas said, smiling.  
  
"Well of course. He wouldn't be hanging around us if he wasn't. Bit of a bloke Peter is," Sirius replied good-naturedly. Peter returned a few minutes later and the group entered the full meeting room.  
  
"We were just beginning to wonder where you were," Alice whispered as the group took their seats. Dumbledore and the member's of the Order were here, talking to one another excitedly. Once the group had entered, everyone had silenced, turning their entire focus on Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and began the meeting. They discussed the happenings of Voldemort, gave one another new information and news, and discussed possible next steps. "I think," Dumbledore said clearly, "it is time that we stop running."  
  
"And do what?" a man called from the back. He had his arms folded and Dorcas looked at him, stunned. She had never seen him before but there was something oddly familiar with his features.  
  
Dumbledore smiled politely and stood up. "Ah. Our newest member of the Order."  
  
Everyone turned to the newcomer and looked at him appraisingly. He was a tall man with a long gray beard. He had a slightly confused look about him, almost as if he were lost, but he was smiling benignly. Dorcas suddenly realized who he reminded her of and she turned back to Dumbledore with her mouth slightly agape.  
  
"This is my dear brother, Aberforth."  
  
"Brother?" Benjy Fenwick muttered, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"So we stop running," Aberforth began again, taking a seat. "And do what?"  
  
"We fight," Dumbledore said calmly, turning his focus back onto the rest of the group. Several people voiced cries of amazement, looking at one another in fearful astonishment.  
  
Caradoc Dearborn, on the other hand, said, "Well why not? That's what this Order is supposed to do, isn't it?"  
  
Sirius nodded and stood from his seat. "He's right! All we've done is sat here and done nothing."  
  
"It's time we defend our world," Remus agreed, joining his friend.  
  
"If we don't do it, who will?" Edgar Bones called defiantly.  
  
Soon enthusiastic agreement broke out from all corners of the room. Dumbledore was smiling calmly from his chair, his sparkling eyes glittering from beneath his half moon spectacles. "Friends!" he called loudly.  
  
Soon everyone became quiet and took their seats, watching Dumbledore avidly. "Time for discussions and ideas will be held at our next meeting, next Saturday. Today we are weary and must clear our minds for what is to come."  
  
Sirius leaped from his chair again. "We would, however, like to invite everyone present for a party in celebration of two pregnancies." He paused, smiling, "One, Frank and Alice Longbottom," this was greeted by polite applause, for everyone already knew about their baby. "And," he began again, grinning proudly, "for James and Lily Potter."  
  
Bewildered cries came at this unexpected news and James and Lily were soon swarmed with well-wishers. The member's of the Order made their way to the kitchen, everyone was smiling and laughing and happiness was everywhere. Drinks were passed around and nearly everyone was drinking them, except for Lily and Alice who weren't allowed to.  
  
Sirius was drinking the most and became increasingly loud throughout the night. He passed from one person to another, talking excitedly.  
  
Dorcas was off into her own private corner, smiling idly as she watched Sirius. She didn't belong with these people, mainly because the majority of them did not accept her. But she understood this and didn't feel resentful. On the contrary, she quite enjoyed watching them. Realizing that her bottle was empty, she stood up and began edging her way to a table laden with drinks, but Sirius caught her by the waist and pulled her close. "This here is Dorcas Meadows, a good friend of mine," he said drunkenly.  
  
Dorcas laughed and eyed Sirius with a mixture of humor and weariness. "I think they all know who I am, Sirius."  
  
"Yes, we certainly do," Gideon Prewett said smiling.  
  
Dorcas' felt her heart plummet to the ground and then soar into the air. "Hi Gideon," she said breathlessly.  
  
"How you doing, Gideon old mate?" Sirius asked, clapping him a little hard on the shoulder. Gideon flew forward a bit but managed to stop himself from crashing into the table of drinks.  
  
"Not bad," he laughed, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"What do you make of all these pregnancies?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arm around Dorcas' shoulders. She nearly sagged under his weight but managed to smile feebly.  
  
"It's great," Gideon replied, watching Dorcas intently.  
  
"Well, I feel a bit left out." Sirius turned to Dorcas and gave her a very wet kiss. "How about we go upstairs and fix that?"  
  
Dorcas rolled her eyes and pulled herself away from Sirius, nearly causing him to fall over. "Not tonight."  
  
She and Gideon made their way out of the room and onto the porch, outside of the house. "You guys are pretty close then?" Gideon asked uncertainly.  
  
Dorcas laughed and sat down on the front steps, clasping her arms around her legs. "He's one of my best friends, nothing more."  
  
"So your not. . .?" Gideon asked her, taking a seat by her side.  
  
Dorcas leaned back and looked at the stars. Her heart was racing inside of her but she managed to keep herself calm. "No. I mean, we tried it, but it didn't work. We're too much alike for a relationship."  
  
"Good," Gideon whispered. The next thing Dorcas felt was his lips on hers. His arms came around behind her and pressed her closer. Dorcas felt her hand moving to the back of his head as she kissed him back. It was the most unreal thing she had ever felt. It felt so right and so natural. She didn't want it to stop. But all good things must come to an end.  
  
"Whoa," a voice said from above them. The two pulled apart quickly and looked up to see Peter Pettigrew. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
Gideon shifted uncomfortably, "Not at all."  
  
"I just wanted to let Dorcas know that Lily was worried about you. She wanted to know where you had gone off to."  
  
Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Come on Peter."  
  
Peter sighed and his shoulders sagged. "All right, it was Sirius."  
  
Dorcas stood up and said, "What does he want now?"  
  
"He's really drunk. He just told me to go find you."  
  
Gideon stood up. "We were just about to go inside anyway." He reached down and grabbed her hand. "Right?"  
  
Dorcas smiled as she looked upon their entwined fingers. For the first time in her life, she felt like she wasn't an outcast. She felt like she belonged somewhere, right next to this man. "Right."  
  
The two followed Peter into the room, dodging around laughing people. Sirius saw them enter, "There you are! I've just had a brilliant idea! We're going to take a picture of everyone!"  
  
People laughed excitedly and Dumbledore, who was chatting with a balding man, called out, "That's a brilliant idea!"  
  
And so Dorcas found herself being pushed and prodded into a horizontal line where people were lining up for a photograph of the members of the Order of Phoenix. Everyone was straightening their hair and hiding their drinks from view and a few women were doing a quick make-up job with their wands.  
  
Gideon went to the right of her and Sirius to the left, but Aberforth, Dumbledore's odd brother, squeezed himself between Dorcas and Gideon. Dorcas grinned behind Aberforth's back and it was met with one from Gideon. Sirius wrapped his arm around Dorcas and James, who was on his other side. James stood next to Peter, with Lily on the other side, and everyone squeezed themselves together. There were two very unorganized lines but they all managed to scrunch up into one big group of happy looking people. Someone, likely Dumbledore (who was clear at the other end of the people) raised a wand to a camera and, on the count of three, everyone smiled for their picture.  
  
--  
  
Little did any of them know that nearly sixteen years later, James and Lily's unborn son would see this picture filled with laughing and smiling people. They didn't know that this boy would know every one of the dark fates that befell many of the unsuspecting members. 


	11. A Risen Dominion

A/n: Alas, I am updating. Thanks to my five faithful reviewers. I love you guys! *hugz* Thanks so much! Everyone going to see RotK this Wednesday?? You must! *sob* Unless you're like me and bought the tickets too late and *wails* are forced to see it on Thursday. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
R/n:  
  
Noa9: *faints* Did you say you saw it last Wednesday? Or did you mean this upcoming Wednesday? Oh you so better not have seen it yet. I'll die of jealousy! LoL! LMAO. I know right, I'll be seeing Aurora everywhere. I'm sure you won't! Don't worry! You'll be too busy gaping at Legolas and the movie to even think about Aurora! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing last chapter. I'm a sucker for romance too *sigh* what can I say? Because of that, you will never find a story of mine without any kind of romance. Hehe! Well, thanks for the review! I hope this chapter is okay! Oh and yes, Aberforth is Dumbledore's brother ^_^  
  
HiddenFlame: oOoOh. Your review was very cool. I liked how you pointed out specific things that you liked. Thanks a bunch! Hehe, I'm glad you are liking this. What happened to your story? It hasn't been updated in forever!!  
  
MuffinLover: No, no. Don't worry. The book didn't say when Dorcas died. Marlene McKinnon has two weeks though! Fortunatly, Dorcas didn't have a timeline so I can extend it as much as I want. *lip trembles* but, alas, she must die. Tis no secret. *wails and saunters off, sniffling sadly* Thanks so much for your review! I LOVE hearing from you!!  
  
Mojo: Heya hun. I just wrote your R/n for my other story and, alas, here I am writing you another one. Lmao. Yah, I always saw Sirius as relaxed and fun. Hehe. I don't think I will post the other Hp story. It was a Mary Sue and I'm scared of flames. LoL! I don't feel like burning up right now, thanks. It would have probably been a different Mary Sue but, still one. ^_^ Thanks for sticking with this hun *hugz*  
  
Nkitty: I'm so sorry about your dad *sobs* I hope he's doing okay and you as well! Yay! I'm loved. *smiles happily* Hehe, I'm glad you like this story and the chapter. You're such an awesome person! Thanks for everything!  
  
--  
  
Dorcas woke early the next morning feeling better then she had in years. She couldn't remember why at first but then memories of Gideon came flooding back into her mind like a tidal wave. She sat up happily and went about her morning chores with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. After she had eaten a small breakfast, she decided to visit Sirius.  
  
She took her cloak from her front door, stepped out, and walked across the overgrown street to where Sirius lived. The morning was chilly and she could see her breath as she pulled her robe a little tighter. She met Remus and Peter on their way out, both of them looking slightly tired. Dorcas realized that last night had been a full moon and that could only mean that poor Remus had undergone his painful transformation into a werewolf. He had been there for the picture and had disappeared as the sun had set. She couldn't figure out why Peter would be tired but she wrote it off as a result of the party.  
  
"Good morning," Dorcas called, waving at them.  
  
"For us maybe," Peter called back, grinning. "Not so great for Sirius."  
  
Dorcas laughed as she passed them on the steps to the front door. She edged her way into Sirius' room, which was covered with dirty robes, and sat on the edge of his bed. A slight groan told her that Sirius was under all the covers.  
  
"Not feeling so good?" Dorcas asked cheerfully.  
  
Sirius' head emerged from the covers a second later. "Go away," he groaned, clutching his head.  
  
"That's not very nice," Dorcas replied in mock indignity.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Sirius said.  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"Well, James came by this morning and nearly tortured me to death while singing. He only left because I almost threw up all over him-" Dorcas carefully slid off the bed and moved away from Sirius at this before he continued, "-and then he sent Lily over and she stuffed something down my throat." Sirius sat up a little before continuing, "I thought she came back."  
  
"No, it's just me. Although I shou-" Dorcas paused as she felt her tattoo turn black and she shut her eyes in a cry of pain.  
  
Sirius sat up quickly, "What is it?"  
  
"I have to go," Dorcas replied fearfully. She was terrified. She hadn't spoken with Voldemort or seen him since he had attacked her last week.  
  
Before Sirius could say anything, she Disapparated. Sirius sighed, groaned loudly, and leaned back against his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm way too hung-over for this," he muttered.  
  
--  
  
She re-emerged in a dark, dingy house. The floorboards creaked as she stepped forward. She pulled her Death Eater robes out of the bag that she always carried around and slipped them on quickly. Then she walked to the circle of onlookers and took her usual place. Severus was already there and he nodded to her slightly. Dorcas just realized that he hadn't been at the party last night.  
  
"My friends," Voldemort's cold voice said softly.  
  
"My Lord," they all murmured in reply.  
  
"I have called you so that we may all be updated on where our dominion stands on this day," he paused and soon his long, pale body came into view. His face was covered with a hood and he was dressed entirely in black. If Dorcas had been a bit braver, she would have seen his red eyes glaring from beneath the darkness of the hood, but the moment he came into view, she diverted her gaze.  
  
"For thirteen years I have steadily taken over this worthless world," Voldemort began. "People fear to speak my name, do you hear what they say? They call me He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They call me You-Know-Who," he paused here and laughed a laugh that chilled the bone. "The Death Eaters who are wise enough to follow me are feared and the Dark Mark rises in the sky more often these days, a symbol of our power."  
  
Dorcas listened to this and it dawned on her how true this was. Voldemort's power was the dominate fear in their world. He was known by everyone, he was feared by everyone. He had torn apart the magical world and he was only just beginning.  
  
"I have Death Eater spies, I have Death Eater murderers, I have faithful followers," Voldemort paused here, surveying the circle that was enclosed about him. "I am unstoppable and invincible. There is only one man who rivals my powers and if I so wished, I could destroy him in an instant."  
  
Dorcas felt her heart swell. Dumbledore more than rivaled Voldemort's powers, he surpassed them. Dorcas held no doubt that someday Dumbledore would kill Voldemort. It was inevitable as they were matched for one another; light against dark, good against evil.  
  
"However," Voldemort said softly, pacing around the circle and peering beneath the hoods of his followers, "there are those who wish to oppose me."  
  
Dorcas could feel her heart quicken. Where was this leading to? Voldemort had never held a meeting on the sheer purpose to update them on the obvious.  
  
"Dumbledore has gathered a worthless army that he calls the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
A hushed silence befell the room, particularly in Severus and Dorcas who waited in baited breath.  
  
"This Order has done nothing to try to stop me," Voldemort said softly. "Until now."  
  
Dorcas felt her breath catch in her throat. Her hands were shaking. How could Voldemort have possibly known? Only last night they had agreed to stop sitting around and prepare to fight.  
  
"I have new information that this pathetic little army will now begin to fight our rising forces," Voldemort paused here, taking in the reactions of his followers. Dorcas managed to arrange her face into one of malice and determination.  
  
"Our new targets are now those who are a part of this pathetic Order," he looked around, pacing once more, "Dumbledore himself, Frank and Alice Longbottom, who have already defied me, James and Lily Potter, who I will kill myself, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who will not get away from my wrath. I do not know any others but they will become known as they attempt to take us by surprise."  
  
Dorcas had to stop from sighing in relief. Luckily he hadn't known any members. She doubted whether he even knew about Lily, James, Frank, Alice, Gideon, and Fabian. They were people that he wanted dead and people that were openly honest about their alliances against him. He was taking an educated guess.  
  
"Is there any other possibilities that any of you are aware of?"  
  
At this a beautiful woman named Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward. She was tall and dark and had heavy-lidded eyes that were averted downward in respect. "My Lord, if James Potter is in the Order than my cousin, Sirius Black, must surely be as well."  
  
Dorcas felt her jaw drop and it stayed down until Severus pushed it up. Dorcas knew she was being obvious but Bellatrix had been one of her best friends at Hogwarts and she had quite liked her. But, she realized, they had both changed. She couldn't see how anyone could rat out their own cousin.  
  
"How do you know this?" Voldemort asked her.  
  
"James and Sirius have a legendary friendship. They are nearly brothers," Bellatrix said. Dorcas felt like running across the room and shutting her mouth. Voldemort could definitely use this information against James and Lily.  
  
"Is that so?" Voldemort said quietly. "That is very useful information, I thank you Bellatrix."  
  
Bellatrix looked smug as she stepped back in line. She flashed Dorcas a small smile and Dorcas returned it as well as she could. Voldemort then ended the meeting and told the Death Eater's to continue their work, whether it be spying or killing, and to be alert for members of the Order. "I will reward those who kill member's most graciously."  
  
Dorcas turned to leave but she was caught by Bellatrix on the sleeve. "How are you Dorcas?" she asked.  
  
Dorcas cleared her throat. "I'm fine and you?"  
  
Dorcas was feeling very uncomfortable. Bellatrix Black had been one of Dorcas' closest friends. They had been rarely seen without one another at Hogwarts but that time had passed. Bellatrix had stayed the immature person that she was and had sunk so far into the Dark Arts that Dorcas didn't know who she was anymore. The two had slowly but surely lost their friendship and now, nearly eight years later, they hardly knew one another.  
  
"I heard you messed up pretty bad last week," Bellatrix said, smiling wickedly. "I guess Dorcas is a proper name. Dorcas the dork!" she laugh raucously and did an impression of a very obviously stupid person.  
  
Dorcas, instead of feeling insulted, burst out laughing. "My god Bellatrix, people used to tease me like that when I was in third year!"  
  
Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Dorcas spun around. Her blue eyes were flashing with anger and her black hair looked darker than the night sky. She knew she shouldn't lose her temper but she was furious at Bellatrix for betraying Sirius like that, even though there was no love shared between the cousins in the first place. "I mean to say that it's high time you grew up Bellatrix."  
  
Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed. "I am grown up. I'm married and I have chosen a side to keep my loyalties at."  
  
"And you think that makes you an adult?" Dorcas hissed at her once very close friend.  
  
"It makes me wiser than you," Bellatrix whispered. The two were standing very close to one another and were glaring at each other in pure hatred.  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"You playing your little games. I know you know who my cousin is Dorcas. I've spied on you before," Bellatrix said softly.  
  
"What?" Dorcas seethed.  
  
"Master was getting suspicious two years ago about your loyalties. I followed you to work one day," Bellatrix took another step forward and the two were now only centimeter's apart. "I saw how friendly you were with my worthless cousin."  
  
"I'm just doing my job," Dorcas said in a deadly voice.  
  
"I saved your life. I told him you were loyal only to him. You owe me."  
  
Dorcas spat at her feet and pulled apart, "I owe you nothing."  
  
"What are you still doing here?" the young and newest Death Eater, Barty Crouch, said. "Bellatrix, your husband, Rodolphus, left already."  
  
Bellatrix glared at Barty (a young boy who was obsessed with her), and spun around. "You're lucky that we made that promise years ago, Dorcas." The two then Disapparated to their own respective homes, far away from one another.  
  
--  
  
Dorcas went straight to Order headquarters where a meeting was already being held. Bellatrix's words did not phase her in the least. She had made a pact with Bellatrix when they had both joined Voldemort years ago; neither of them would ever do anything to harm one another or make them vulnerable. Bellatrix might be a liar, an immature little brat, and a power hungry wench, but she would never break that promise.  
  
Dorcas ran into the house, after receiving the parchment from Snape, and, without speaking to one another, they walked quickly to the meeting.  
  
"Ah, we were just wondering where you were," Moody said. "Severus arrived awhile ago and he didn't know where you had gotten to."  
  
"I'm very sorry," Dorcas said bowing her head, "I was speaking with an old. . .friend."  
  
"What news do you have?"  
  
Dorcas and Severus walked to their respective places and Dorcas cleared her throat. "Voldemort somehow knows that the Order is preparing to fight."  
  
Shocked murmurs filled the room at this. Everyone glanced at one another with eyebrows raised and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
"The Death Eaters are prepared to fight," Dorcas said loudly over the voices. "Their targets are still James and Lily, but now Alice and Frank, Gideon and Fabian, and Sirius have been added to the most wanted list."  
  
Sirius didn't look stunned at this. He just leaned back in his chair thoughtfully and watched Dorcas in consideration. Dorcas didn't mention Bellatrix telling on Sirius because Sirius avoided telling anyone about his dark, pureblood family lines. The meeting ended shortly after and Moody went off to send a letter to Dumbledore while everyone else headed home.  
  
Sirius walked with Dorcas back to their houses. "So how'd they know about me?"  
  
"Bellatrix," Dorcas replied simply.  
  
Sirius frowned, "That worthless cousin of mine? I haven't spoken with her since I was fifteen."  
  
Dorcas shrugged, "She wants you dead."  
  
"What took you so long to get back after the meeting?"  
  
Dorcas sighed. "I had an argument with her."  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Did you win?"  
  
Dorcas smiled as she walked into her house, "I always do."  
  
--  
  
A/n: A little boring *sigh* Sorry! Please R & R! 


	12. The Second Defiance

A/n: Hello! WooOoo..did you all see Return of the King yet?? If you haven't.WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??? I've seen it twice already, hehe. It's REALLY, REALLY good!  
  
*clears throat* I guess I shouldn't be talking about Lord of the Rings in a Harry Potter fic, should I? Lol! So neways, thanks to you five who are so faithful with reviews *hugz* you're great and I LOVE hearing from you. Here is the next chapter, hopefully it's alright and doesn't totally suck *hugz* Thanks everyone!  
  
R/n:  
  
Mojo: Ow! How dare you bitch slap me, lol, j/k. Maybe I will write it but as of yet, I only have that first chapter. I'll think about it! If I can think after getting slapped by you *groans* I'm glad you liked the last chapter *does happy dance*  
  
Muffinlover: Heh! How you doing? Thanks for the review. I really like your reviews. They're great! Here's another chapter, hopefully it doesn't suck too bad. *hugz*  
  
NkittyHawk: Heya hun! Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you liked that last chapter and I'm glad you're liking this story. WoOoh! I really hope I won't do something horrible and disappoint you *bites lip nervously*  
  
Noa9: Heya! Awww, thanks for the compliments *hugz* you're so nice! I'd love to read your story and see what I can help ya with, but I'm sure you've got the talent no matter what.  
  
HiddenFlame: Lmao! I loved your review, as always, thanks so much sticking with my worthless stories *hugz*  
  
--  
  
Dorcas woke the next morning to a timid knock on her front door. She quickly sat up, threw on a robe, and went to answer it. When she got there, it was to see Gideon Prewett holding a bouquet of roses and looking very nervous. Dorcas burned scarlet and patted down her knotted ebony hair as well as she could.  
  
"Good morning," she said softly, eyeing the roses.  
  
"I brought these for you," Gideon replied.  
  
"For what reason?" Dorcas asked, taking the flowers and letting him in. "They're beautiful."  
  
He walked over to her couch and sat down while Dorcas went to the kitchen, placing the crimson roses in a glass vase. When he wasn't looking, she quickly did a few tricky charms for hair and make-up.  
  
"No reason," Gideon answered with a nervous smile.  
  
"Well, that's very sweet of you," Dorcas replied, sitting down next to him. She could feel the warmth of his body, all she wanted to do was move closer and have him wrap his strong arms around her.  
  
They were silent for a moment and Dorcas began to wonder what his real purpose for visiting her was. He cleared his throat, turned to her, and, much to her happiness, took her hands in his. His face had gone slightly pale and he swallowed as he looked into her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Dorcas, I just wanted you to know that I really like you," Gideon said very quickly. It took a moment for Dorcas to understand what he said because he spoke so fast, but when she did, she could feel an enormous smile come to her lips.  
  
Dorcas stared into his beautiful green eyes. She was sure that he could hear her heart beating in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "I- you do?" she squeaked finally.  
  
Gideon laughed tensely. "I do."  
  
Dorcas leaned forward and whispered, "I really like you too."  
  
Gideon grinned and they slowly moved in for a kiss. Dorcas was once again enveloped in complete ecstasy. His lips were smooth and his tongue sent shivers up her spine. She held on to him, pressing him closer as they deepened the kiss, neither breaking apart. She felt so right in his arms, like this is where she should have been her whole life. He made her feel like a schoolgirl again. A schoolgirl with a crush that overpowered her mind and soul.  
  
Dorcas suddenly pulled away with a cry of pain. "What is it?" Gideon asked, holding onto her arms in fear.  
  
She lifted up her sleeve slowly and showed him the diabolic tattoo on her forearm. He looked at her sadly and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Be careful." Dorcas felt her feelings for him double. He didn't try to stop her because he understood that she had to go; so few people realized that.  
  
With a sad sigh, she said a charm that pulled her Death Eater robes over her head, the dark hood hiding any of her features, and Disapparated.  
  
--  
  
Dorcas Apparated in Diagon Alley, along with all the other Death Eaters. Voldemort stood in the middle of the dusty road, a dark shadow that didn't fit with the morning light. Dorcas was completely confused as to what she was doing here. Diagon Alley was so open and especially during the day. Voldemort was taking a risk and Dorcas could feel her chest constrict with fear of what it was.  
  
"My friends," Voldemort began, a cold smile playing on his lips. "I have called you before me because I want to have all of you present as I annihilate Lily and James Potter and Alice and Frank Longbottom."  
  
Dorcas nearly fell over from a dizziness that clouded her vision but she looked wildly around, searching for her friends.  
  
"I have gained knowledge that the two lovely couples will be shopping here today." Voldemort said coldly. "The women are both pregnant."  
  
Dorcas stole a quick glance at Lucius and Narcissa whose black hoods were turned toward her. Had she been able to see their faces, she knew they would have been filled with anger and suspicion.  
  
"Break apart," Voldemort hissed. "Find them and bring them to me, alive."  
  
Dorcas immediately obeyed and fanned out as quickly as she could. She entered shops and her presence alone caused people to scream in fear. Shops were emptied by everyone and Dorcas wasn't even bothered to care, so focused was she on her efforts to find her friends.  
  
Dorcas left the abandoned owl emporium and nearly screamed when someone grabbed onto her elbow.  
  
"Severus," she said, recognizing her friends form.  
  
"I see them," Severus replied and led her into a small baby shop. James and Lily were smiling, holding up a blue outfit.  
  
When Dorcas and Severus entered, Lily gasped and dropped the outfit and James whipped out his wand, aiming it directly at Dorcas' chest.  
  
"Stop," Dorcas hissed. "It's me."  
  
"Dorcas?" Lily asked. She had her wand raised as well and she was steadily aiming it at Severus.  
  
"Yes," Dorcas replied. Lily took in a sharp intake of breath as she looked at her friend in the dark hood and dreaded outfit that marked a Death Eater.  
  
"Snivellus?" James asked, narrowing his eyes as he aimed his wand at Severus.  
  
Dorcas uttered a sound of annoyance and pushed down James' wand. "There is no time for this James," she said coldly. "Voldemort is looking for you, Diagon Alley is completely swarmed with-"  
  
"Two faithful Death Eaters," Voldemort's icy voice said from behind them "are going to be greatly honored for finding the young couple." Voldemort was looking directly at Dorcas and Severus.  
  
Dorcas felt her very blood freeze and turn to ice within her veins. Her back stiffened and she turned to Voldemort, shuddering at the red, glowing eyes beneath the hood. "My Lord," she whispered, bowing her head before him, Severus doing the same.  
  
Frank and Alice came into view and Dorcas wished that she could scream at them to Disapparate, to do something. But they came defiantly over, showing the Gryffindor attributes that flowed through their blood. After a quick nod from James, Dorcas could tell that the couples were trying to Disapparate. It was too late, however. Voldemort had already put a block on that ability, they were stuck here.  
  
"We meet again," Voldemort said calmly, lowering his hood.  
  
The couples gave an involuntary shudder but did not lower their gaze. "Indeed we do," Lily said softly.  
  
"You will not escape from my wrath again," Voldemort said, raising his wand.  
  
Dorcas' heart pounded within her chest. There was no way that she could stop this one without dying. She was slowly easing herself into a position where she could step in front of the wand and receive the Avada Kedavra curse. James saw her slight movement and he slowly shook his head in her direction. "I'm sorry," he said bravely. "But you are wrong, again."  
  
Voldemort stared at James as if he had never seen anything quite like him. "Am I?"  
  
James nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid you are."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"Yes, how is that?" Frank muttered from the corner of his mouth, his eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
"You don't know all the tricks that I have up my sleeve," James said softly. He was staring at Voldemort in pure hatred, his normally comforting eyes blazing with anger and suppressed rage.  
  
Voldemort laughed but he was looking very angry as well. Who was this worthless person who dared to oppose him? How could he possibly think that he stood half a chance against his powers? "I believe I have you figured out," Voldemort replied, seething with revulsion.  
  
Suddenly, before Dorcas could so much as blink, James was gone. He was replaced by a stag, a mighty, tall, powerfully built stag. Dorcas didn't even have to pretend like she was shocked because she really was. Before she or Severus could even think to react, the stag had thrown his great antlers into Voldemort's stomach, knocking his wand away. The beautiful creature reared on its hind legs and stamped at Voldemort who was looking disheveled, a sight Dorcas had never thought she would see.  
  
Lily, Alice, and Frank took the diversion and dashed through the door. The stag pawed at Voldemort a few more times before taking off after them, its hooves thudding on the street. The stag moved so fast and elegantly, Dorcas was in complete awe.  
  
"Get them you fools!" Voldemort cried, searching for his wand. Dorcas didn't need to be told twice. She dashed forward and streaked down the deserted Alley. Fellow Death Eaters gasped in confusion as she dashed by and their search continued, looking everywhere that someone may be hiding.  
  
Dorcas heard a slight pop down a small byway to her left and she dashed down it. Frank jumped from behind a trash can and pointed his wand at her. "It's me," she cried, throwing off her hood.  
  
Frank sighed and gripped his chest, gasping for air. "Oh, that was close," Lily muttered.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Dorcas hissed. "Disapparate!"  
  
"They're waiting for me," James said quickly, emerging from behind a dumpster. "I can't Disapparate while I'm a Stag."  
  
Footsteps pounded behind them and Dorcas spun around, "GO!"  
  
She heard several large cracks and her friends were gone.  
  
"Where are they?" Voldemort asked. He was livid with anger. Dorcas could feel the power, the raw emotion radiating from his body. She cowered beneath him.  
  
"They Disapparated, My Lord," she said, forcing anger into her voice.  
  
Voldemort lowered his wand. "That is the second time they have defied me."  
  
Dorcas nodded, but chose not to say anything.  
  
"It is James," he hissed, almost to himself. "He is a brave man, I will give him that."  
  
Suddenly the rest of the Death Eaters came gasping into view. They quickly gathered a circle around Voldemort who seemed not to notice. A few minutes later he snapped out of his reverie and turned to his Death Eaters, his minions. His eyes were still blazing with anger and with a hatred so powerful that Dorcas wanted to run as far as she could and never return. "I have been made a fool of," Voldemort hissed.  
  
The Death Eaters were silent until it was broken by a small voice from the shadows. "We will kill the couple, My Lord," Barty Crouch offered bravely. "James and Lily, sir."  
  
"And Frank and Alice," another man offered.  
  
Voldemort nodded, "You will kill them." He paused, surveying the group, "But I will kill James Potter." 


	13. Back at Hogwarts

A/n: Hello everyone! Did you all have a good Christmas? I certainly hope so and I hope you have a great New Year as well. I have some future chapters written already but it's just a matter of editing and getting everything ready to update. *sigh* that's the difficult part! I don't have time for reviewer notes this time but I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this. Please keep doing it! Thanks everyone!  
  
--  
  
Dorcas eyed the familiar Quidditch pitch as she made her way to the doors of Hogwarts castle. The Slytherin team was practicing, as usual, and Dorcas had no doubt they would win the Quidditch cup again this year. Severus had told her as much as he was now Potions Master at Hogwarts, having taken up the job last year.  
  
Dorcas breathed in the familiar Hogwarts air and smiled at the students who read beneath trees or walked by her, laughing happily. It was worth fighting this war just to save Hogwarts. The castle had been more like home than anything Dorcas had ever come close to. It had been a refuge to get away from her parent's house. Her parents who Voldemort had killed in her first year of joining his ranks.  
  
Dorcas squeezed her way through countless students who eyed her suspiciously. It was rare that Hogwarts had visitors these days. Or so the students thought. Mostly visiting members of the Order or of the Ministry would arrive by Floo powder so as not to have to deal with inquisitive students. But Dorcas liked being back here and so she didn't mind wading through the countless throngs of pupils.  
  
"Who're you?" a tall, broad shouldered, red-headed boy called loudly.  
  
"Shut up Weasley," someone else replied.  
  
"Well, she's not a student."  
  
Dorcas smiled. "No, I'm not a student. . .erm. . . .Weasley?"  
  
"Bill," the boy offered.  
  
"Right. Well I'm just here visiting Bill, is that alright?"  
  
Bill frowned but shrugged and walked on. "I really don't care to be honest. We just don't get visitors much."  
  
Dorcas smiled and continued on her way, finally ending before the statue that marked Dumbledore's office. She muttered the password (Phoenix) and ascended the moving staircase. She knocked lightly on Dumbledore's door.  
  
"Enter," his comforting voice said politely.  
  
Dorcas walked into the familiar circular study to see Dumbledore bent over a pile of papers. He looked up and stood politely as Dorcas took a seat across from him, sitting only after she had gotten situated. "How are you Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, dropping his quill and leaning back in his chair. He looked tired but his eyes still held their characteristic twinkle. "I heard there was another attack on James, Lily, Frank, and Alice this morning."  
  
Dorcas nodded her head sadly. "It's a miracle that they survived. They are among the very select few who have managed to escape his wrath twice."  
  
"This is not the only thing that you have come to tell me," Dumbledore replied, watching her closely.  
  
Dorcas smiled slightly. He read people like an open book, she couldn't figure out how he did it. "No. I have suspicions that there is a spy in the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Dumbledore sat forward, his eyes narrowing in attention. "What has led you to believe this?"  
  
Dorcas sighed. "Many things. The Dark Lord somehow knows things that he couldn't possibly know. He knew we were going to fight a day after we had agreed upon it. Just today He told the Death Eaters that he had been notified where Lily and James would be shopping."  
  
"This is very interesting news, have you any suspicions on who it could be?"  
  
Dorcas shook her head sadly. "No. He or she is a secret spy of Voldemort's. A player in this game that he has chosen not to reveal just yet. Not even to his Death Eater's."  
  
Dumbledore sighed sadly. "I knew this day would come. It is only fair that I am betrayed as well. Voldemort and I are not so different in that sense."  
  
Dorcas flinched at the name but said nothing. Dumbledore seemed to stare off into nothing until Dorcas cleared her throat to gain his attention.  
  
"Forgive me," Dumbledore said softly. "Is this all you have come to tell me?"  
  
"Master is angrier than I have ever seen him. He is blinded by his fury and hatred toward James. I don't think he will worry about the other couples, not until James is killed."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Severus told me as much."  
  
Dorcas stood from his chair. "Are you busy?" Dorcas asked, eyeing the stacks of papers on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I am trying to find a replacement for a Divination teacher," Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid old Professor Dawsny has passed away."  
  
Dorcas never had any love for Professor Dawsny. She didn't really teach the class, simply handed them books to study from and then dozed in a chair in the corner of a room. She would awaken when the bell rang and would collect their assignments and then drift off into sleep once more. "I'm sorry to hear that," Dorcas replied untruthfully.  
  
"It will cause me to cancel Divination for the rest of the year. I haven't the time to properly search for a replacement. Come summer I will start my search anew."  
  
Dorcas nodded and then stood from her chair. "I think it's time I left now. Thank you for seeing me Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore stood and waved her out the door before falling back into his chair and gazing at nothing, thinking things only he could fathom.  
  
--  
  
Dorcas walked along the dark, familiar corridors of the dungeons. This is where the potions lessons were held and, according to Dorcas' calculations, where they would be ending in a few minutes. She found Severus teaching a class, his black eyes taking in everything as he surveyed the silent classroom. Dorcas smiled, imagining that Severus was probably a very stern teacher.  
  
The familiar bell rang and the students nearly trampled Dorcas as they flew from the classroom. She could hear snippets of conversation as the students filed down the narrow corridor of the dungeons.  
  
"I thought he was going to kill me," one girl said fearfully.  
  
"He wouldn't have killed you but I hear he can put a curse on you that will drain your body of blood and turn you to a ghost," Bill, the red head she had met earlier, said mysteriously.  
  
"Shut up Bill! You'll send poor Amelia into hysterics!" cried a girl with pigtails as she ran after her friend.  
  
Dorcas shook her head as she edged into the classroom. "Hello Severus."  
  
Severus started but a faint smile lined his lips when he saw who it was. "What brings you here?"  
  
Dorcas sat on a desk, gazing around the classroom. Piles of cauldrons stood in a corner and a large blackboard blocked the front wall. Severus's neat handwriting covered it with strict instructions on how to brew a sleeping draught. "I wanted to give Dumbledore my thoughts that there might be a spy in the Order."  
  
Severus nodded. "I thought so too though I didn't tell him in my reports."  
  
"I figured as much. He seemed surprised by it."  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Severus asked.  
  
Dorcas shrugged. "I've no idea. That's why it makes me weary. We are at the mercy of whomever it is."  
  
Severus frowned. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Come on, think about it. Everyone in the Order knows about our betrayal. Whoever it is needs simply tell Master about it and we are dead."  
  
Severus rubbed his chin. "But they haven't told yet."  
  
"Perhaps they are stupid or maybe they are waiting for the opportune moment. We shall have to see."  
  
Snape nodded and then watched Dorcas with his cold stare. "Do you ever wonder if we made a mistake switching sides?"  
  
Dorcas was taken aback for many reasons. One because Severus never talked about his doubts or fears and another because of the question itself. Was he doubting his allegiance to Dumbledore? Was this his way of confessing he was the spy? "Never."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
Dorcas shifted uncomfortably. "We are on the right side. I am willing to die for this Order and the friends I have made in it. Lily and James and Sirius are the best friends I've ever had and I can tell you that I have never been happier. I would rather die for a worthy cause and travel to whatever comes after death with a clear heart."  
  
Severus nodded but a scowl remained on his lips. "Why are you so close with those worthless beings?"  
  
"Why do you hate them so much?"  
  
"Lily is a mudblo-"  
  
"Don't you dare say it." Dorcas said threateningly.  
  
"I apologize. How can you be friends with them? You don't belong with them."  
  
Dorcas stood from the desk and glared at him angrily. "Who are you to say who I belong to or not? I am happy with them and they accept me for who I am. Obviously very unlike you."  
  
Dorcas turned around and began stomping her way from the classroom. She was caught on the arm by Severus. "I'm sorry."  
  
Dorcas scowled. "Well you should be. You've insulted me now and dirtied the name of one of my best friends and yet you will not tell me why you hate them so."  
  
Severus shrugged. "It's something that lies between them and myself. It's not for you to know."  
  
Dorcas sighed. "Fair enough."  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed until Dorcas broke it with, "So how do you like teaching here?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "I like it well enough. I applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job but Dumbledore asked me to teach Potions."  
  
"I'm sure he has a reason."  
  
Severus nodded distantly. "I'm sure he does."  
  
Dorcas sighed. "I'd better get going. I need to talk to James about the deer thing. Did you know he was an Animagus?"  
  
Severus face hardened. "I had my suspicions."  
  
Dorcas then did something that took Severus off guard. She hugged him. Severus reluctantly hugged her back, as if unsure of whether he knew how or not. Dorcas could feel the tension in his muscles as they wrapped around her. This was precisely the reason she did this. He was a good man with a troubled and mysterious past. She felt pity for him.  
  
"Goodbye Severus."  
  
"I will see you later." Severus replied.  
  
With a swish of her cloak, Dorcas retreated down the dark corridor, heading for Hogsmeade where she would be free to Disapparate.  
  
--  
  
A/n: Good? Bad? Let me know by pushing that pretty button down there that says review! 


	14. Confrontations

A/n: And I'm updating again. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Your comments are appreciated very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!  
  
ATTENTION: As many of you may have noticed, there has been a rating change. I upped this to 'R' to be on the safe side, you'll see why at the end of this chapter. I don't know if an 'R' rating is required for this story or not so let me know what you think.  
  
R/n:  
  
NkittyHawk: Heya hun! Thanks so much for sticking with this story. I'm glad you liked that last chapter. Heh. I feel kind of bad for Snape I guess, though he is a creep. But he deserves a little hug now and then. ^_^ Thanks so much for your review and compliments. *hugz*  
  
Noa9: Thanks so much! Hehe. Yup, poor old Snape. Though he deserves some of the cruelty he got from James and co. Maybe. *frowns* I really don't know to be honest. Lol! But Dorcas felt bad for him. Thanks so much for reading! *hugz*  
  
HiddenFlame42: Thanks hun! You know I love you and love hearing from ya!  
  
Muffinlover: I can't thank you enough for sticking with this story from the beginning and reading it! I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks so much.  
  
--  
  
"I don't care what you say Fabian, I like her," Gideon protested angrily.  
  
Fabian was glaring at his brother in anger. "Do you know what she is?"  
  
"A person!" Gideon hissed.  
  
"A Death Eater!"  
  
"You think that matters? She works for the Order of Phoenix. What more could you want? She puts her life on the line even more so than we do!"  
  
"How is that possible?" raged Fabian. The two brothers were having a heated conversation behind headquarters which were invisible to them. Dark trees stretched to the equally dark sky. No moon shown upon the grounds and no stars dotted the heavens. Black clouds rumbled and threatened to spill rain on the brothers who stood a foot apart from one another, yelling angrily.  
  
"Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord will do to her if she is caught?" Gideon roared, not believing how his little brother could be so naïve.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much she would deserve it?"  
  
Gideon took an involuntary step forward. "Don't you dare scar her soul worse than it already is."  
  
"Ha!" Fabian shouted, pointing a finger him. "Even you admit the bitch is condemned."  
  
It was all Gideon could do to stop himself from hitting his brother across the face. His fists clenched in his rage as he struggled to gain control of his emotions that threatened to burst from him like a tidal wave. "You can hate her. Go ahead. But you will stop insulting her in front of me."  
  
"Dorcas is a DEATH EATER!" Fabian bellowed clearly. "What part of that don't you understand? Her friends murdered our family and yet you seek to win her heart!"  
  
Gideon shook his head, the memory of his family washing away his rage into a pit of sorrow. "She wasn't part of that group. She tried to warn us, remember? It's our own fault for not listening."  
  
"How can you say that?" Fabian cried, his chest heaving. "How can you say that it's our fault when her friends initiated it!"  
  
"They are not her friends anymore than they are ours."  
  
"How long has it been Gideon?" Fabian asked, his voice trembling. "Twelve years? Twelve years since the Dark Lord started all this? Dorcas Meadowes has been a member of that group for twelve years. Why?"  
  
"Because," Gideon said through clenched teeth, "you cannot tell the Dark Lord that you will leave. He would kill her without a second thought if she voiced any consternation."  
  
"Death would be better."  
  
Gideon stepped forward and grabbed the neck of his brothers shirt. "She stays because she helps the Order. Without her we would have failed long ago. She stays because she still has hope. Hope that this darkness will pass. She stays because she has the courage to stop this madness."  
  
Fabian could only stare into his brothers eyes. Eyes that held fury and burning anger, like flames ready to spark from wood that has long been heated. Gideon let go of his brother roughly before backing away.  
  
"I will not have you defile her name in front of me again. Think what you will of her but don't speak of it to me." Gideon said, turning around to leave the darkness of the forest.  
  
"What will you do, brother?" Fabian called mockingly. "What is it that you want from her?"  
  
"I want her and that's all," Gideon called back. He knew he shouldn't give him the satisfaction of an answer but he did anyway.  
  
"Stay away from her, your heart will only get broken."  
  
Gideon nearly laughed. "How can you possibly know? I sense something in her. She cares for me as much as I do for her. She has taken my heart and will never give it up no matter what you say to change it."  
  
Fabian said something in protest but Gideon ignored it. He huffed away from his brother and all his pointless doubts, heading for Order headquarters where he could at least see Dorcas to ease his troubled mind.  
  
--  
  
"Oooh," Lily groaned, clutching her head.  
  
"Dizzy?" Dorcas asked sympathetically, grabbing onto her elbow to give her a sense of support.  
  
"I'm going to kill James for doing this to me," she moaned.  
  
Dorcas laughed nervously, unsure of whether Lily was being serious or not. The way her eyes flashed dangerously at the moment put doubt in Dorcas' mind. "I've never been around someone who's pregnant so I can't tell you what to do."  
  
Lily took a deep, steadying breath. "I feel horrible."  
  
"Maybe you need to throw up. No offense but you were literally stuffing food down your mouth at dinner-"  
  
Lily paled and dashed from the room, covering her mouth. A few seconds later sounds of retching could be heard.  
  
"Oops," Dorcas muttered.  
  
James clutched his head. "She's driving me mad! This morning sickness thing is horrible. I can barely sleep she's throwing up so much these days!"  
  
"Uh, James?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How can it be morning sickness when it's ten o'clock at night?"  
  
James ran a shaking hand through his hair before he whispered, "It's not just morning. It's afternoon, and night, and morning, and afternoon, and night, and-"  
  
"Alright, I've got the point," Dorcas interrupted, grinning. "At least you're not like Frank. He had to stay home from the meeting today because Alice was too weak to come."  
  
James was about to reply but didn't have the chance to as Alistor Moody walked into the meeting room. People immediately stopped talking as Moody took a seat.  
  
Lily edged her way into the room and took her seat, clutching her stomach painfully. Dorcas cast a sympathetic eye her way before it was caught by something else. Gideon entered the room and was soon followed by Fabian. The two looked mad at one another and sat on opposite ends of the table. Dorcas wished that Gideon could have sat by her but Sirius sat on one side and Lily on the other. She flashed him a small smile which he returned before taking a seat.  
  
"Many of you already know about the attack on our fellow member's," Moody began in his gruff voice.  
  
Nods of agreement flickered about the room and people cast commiserating gazes to Lily and James, and Frank and Alice.  
  
"What some of you may not have heard I will reveal now," Moody said, clearing his throat. "It is clear we have a spy in our very own Order."  
  
Shocked murmurs filled the room and people looked at one another uncomfortably. Sirius frowned and looked about the table, as if thinking he could discern who the spy was. Remus leaned back in his chair and watched Alistor with unblinking attention and Peter slid down in his seat, looking worried and fearful.  
  
"We don't know who it is or what this person is telling our enemies," Moody said loudly over the crescendo of whispering voices, "but we can't just stop our Order now. We will have to play our traitors game and let him or her be warned that their punishment will be severe when they are caught."  
  
"It's Snape!" someone shouted pointing at Severus.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes and glared at the man. "How many times can one man doublecross?" he hissed.  
  
Dorcas stood in his defense. "It is not Severus! He wouldn't betray Dumbledore!"  
  
"Then it's you!" a woman yelped. "I never trusted you from day one!"  
  
This time Sirius came to her defense. "What is she trying to do then?" he roared. "Turn this into a stalemate?"  
  
"Lupin!" a voice roared.  
  
"He's never found after dark on the full moon! And look at him! He always looks sick, probably due to the punishments inflicted by his true Master!" someone said in agreement.  
  
All chaos soon broke loose, members of the Order bellowing accusations at one another, roaring across the tables and pointing fingers. Soon, Dorcas had had enough. She had tried to get it under control but had reluctantly given up. She stormed away from the house and was surprised to see Gideon following her.  
  
"Crazy," he said shaking his head as he ran to catch up to her.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Dorcas asked, watching him carefully.  
  
Gideon shook his head then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dorcas grinned and took hold of his hand. "What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Just because."  
  
Dorcas grinned but then frowned. "It looked like you and Fabian were angry with one another."  
  
Gideon nodded. "We had an. . .argument."  
  
"Over what?"  
  
Gideon smiled and put his hand on her chin. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Well, hopefully you can make up tonight when you go home." Dorcas said softly. His hand on her chin was making her heart pound and she half hoped he would let go so she could regain some of her senses.  
  
Gideon shook his head and then let go. "I'm not going home tonight. I'll just stay over a friends house."  
  
Dorcas felt her heart beat faster in her chest. Should she ask him? Would he laugh and say no? There was only one thing for it. "You can stay with me," she whispered.  
  
Gideon snapped his head in her direction. Dorcas could see the desire in his eyes so she took his hand and led her up the steps to her house. Her heart pounded in her chest  
  
The second the door closed behind them, his lips were on hers, pushing her against the wall. Dorcas returned the kiss with the same intimacy and passion. They made their way to the bedroom, slowly slipping their clothes off as they went, never taking their lips away from one another. Gideon pushed her onto her bed and shut the door behind him.  
  
Dorcas pulled him on top of her, running her hands across his bare chest, kissing him fiercely.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gideon whispered, separating himself from her for a moment. He prayed she would say yes because he wasn't sure if he could stop himself at this point.  
  
"Without a doubt," Dorcas replied.  
  
Gideon didn't hesitate to lower himself onto her again, running his hands up the length of her body. Dorcas moaned beneath him pulling him closer to her.  
  
The wind howled around the house, blowing through the trees and the first raindrops fell from the sky, muffling any sounds that issued from Dorcas' home.  
  
--  
  
A/n: O_o. . .that went pretty detailed, didn't it? *grins sheepishly* sorry, got carried away there. I now leave a decision for you readers. In future chapters (don't worry, there won't be A LOT of this) I can go even more detailed, less detailed, or just the same. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable so this decision is for my reviewers! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and everything else!! 


	15. A Loss

A/n: Well, it seems that you guys are pretty evenly split on that last chapter. Most people liked the fight in the beginning but the sex scene was what was split. Don't worry, there won't be a lot of this. I have only two planned and for the next one I will take all of your comments into consideration. I thank everyone for reviewing! You guys are what make this story worth writing. Thank you!  
  
R/n:  
  
Nkittyhawk: Lmao. . .I'm trying to figure out how you know what mormons are and their beliefs, considering most people are like. . .uuum. . .yah. So what's a mormon? Lol! Neways, I'm sorry you didn't like the sex scene thing. Was it only because they weren't married or you just don't like the small details of it? And I'm so glad you liked the beginning. Yay! Neways, thanks so much for your review! Luv hearing from ya hun *muah*  
  
Muffinlover: I totally respect your opinion. If you aren't into the intimate scene's, I won't write them as detailed. Thanks for letting me know! Whoo! I'm glad you liked the arguing in the beginning. I was trying to make it seem like how adults would argue, you know? Hopefully it worked!  
  
Mojo: Yay! You're back! WoooHooOo! Lolz. I'm glad you liked Gideon and Dorcas. ^_^ I tried, heh. Thanks for everything hun. Love ya!!  
  
Noa: I can't tell you how happy your review made me. I had come to think that last chapter was a complete failure but you gave me hope. Thanks!! I am so honored that you are into this story and look forward to my updates. That's so kind of you! *dances around happily* Thanks so much girl! *hugz*  
  
--  
  
Dorcas woke the next morning in Gideon's arms, knowing he was the reason she was feeling happier than she had in years. She watched him slowly wake up, his long eyelashes flickering open, the smile registering on his face when he saw her.  
  
"Good morning," he said softly, kissing her lightly.  
  
"How about good afternoon?" Dorcas replied, a grin lighting up her features.  
  
Gideon raised his eyebrows and was about to answer when knocking punctuated the air. Soon Sirius' voice bellowed, "Wake up Dorcas! Hurry!"  
  
Dorcas flew up, Gideon right behind her, and the two made their way hurriedly to the front door, throwing on their clothes as they went. "Hold on!" Dorcas cried, pulling her robes over her head.  
  
She was too late as Sirius threw open the door. Dorcas looked up to see a stunned look cross his face. He saw Gideon, who was straightening his robes and running his hand through his ruffled hair, and took a step backward. Dorcas was waiting for him to start laughing and embarrass her with some horrible joke or comment but it didn't come. Instead Sirius looked down nervously and put his hands in his pockets. When his head came back up again, Dorcas was surprised to see something other than humor lining his features. Was it hurt? Anger? Jealousy? She couldn't tell.  
  
"So um. . .you're. . .together. . .?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Gideon wrapped his arms around Dorcas' shoulder and said, "Yah, we are."  
  
Dorcas couldn't believe the way Sirius was looking. This wasn't the man that she knew. The real Sirius would have laughed this off and ran to tell James what he had seen. This Sirius was hiding something. Hiding something that even Dorcas, one of his best friends, couldn't read. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.  
  
Sirius shook his head, as if clearing unwanted thoughts from his mind, and replied, "Of course. I came to tell you that the real resistance is beginning."  
  
Dorcas' jaw dropped. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Marlene McKinnon was the first to start the war. Surely you noticed that she wasn't at the Order meeting yesterday?" Sirius asked, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"No, I didn't. . ." Dorcas replied, her voice trailing off. Why was her heart beating so fast? So what if Sirius was mad at her? Why should she care?  
  
"She was apparently at the Ministry. Started a riot there by accusing Narcissa Malfoy of being a Death Eater."  
  
"She accused Narcissa?" Dorcas asked, horrified. "Why on earth would she do that? Does she have any idea how angry my Master will be?"  
  
"Voldemort?" Sirius asked calmly.  
  
Dorcas flinched but nodded. How was it that Sirius, James, and Remus never feared to speak his name?  
  
"Of course, which is why we are all so worried. We haven't heard from her or been contacted by any members of her family. We are gathering at Headquarters and are going to go over there, just in case there is trouble."  
  
Dorcas didn't need telling twice. She dashed to her room, grabbed her wand from her desk, and returned to the front door. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"You," a voice called from outside. Dorcas peaked around Sirius to see the entire Order waiting for them. She blushed as Gideon came up behind her and loud laughter filled her ears.  
  
"And your boyfriend," this time she saw who spoke, James.  
  
"Haha," Dorcas replied, shutting her door as she walked down the steps, an uncomfortable Sirius and Gideon in her wake.  
  
Dorcas stole a quick glance at Fabian and was a little surprised to see an angry red patch on his cheeks and anger boiling in his eyes. She shrugged it off however, her thoughts returning to Marlene.  
  
"Where are we Disapparating to?" she asked.  
  
"Marlene lives on Merlin Way," Edgar Bones offered.  
  
"I can't Apparate first," Dorcas said wistfully. "If there are Death Eaters there and they see me, my spying days are over."  
  
"Understood," Moody said. "We'll send someone back as soon as we get there. If no one comes, know that we are being attacked and send a message to Dumbledore immediately."  
  
Dorcas nodded and stepped back as her friends formed a large group. Gideon blew her a kiss before Disapparating, leaving Dorcas standing alone, waiting in suspense.  
  
Just when her heart began to pump faster, Gideon reappeared. His face was ashen and his normally sparkling and happy eyes were filled with a dread that Dorcas feared to see.  
  
"What happened?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Just come," he said hoarsely and disappeared.  
  
Dorcas followed him soon after, feeling the familiar sensation of leaving the earth completely and suddenly being thrown into another place.  
  
A house, or what remained of it, stood burning before her. Dark red and orange flames roared from sections of the dwelling and a great, black symbol twinkled from the sky. It was the familiar skull and snake, showing exactly who did this.  
  
Every single member of the Order stood motionless before the rubble. Lily was on her knees sobbing, James was running his hand across her back, trying to soothe her. Remus was on his feet and he stared at the flames, they danced in his eyes, reflecting the turmoil he was sure to feel inside.  
  
Dorcas was the first to react. She stepped forward numbly, her foot stepping on the charred remains of a mailbox. She refused to cry, refused to let that weakness overpower her. She could feel the itching behind her eyes but fought it back with a deep, shuddering breath. She took hesitant steps forward, edging her way past the stunned group of people. Her tread echoed around the silent neighborhood, they sounded loud and unnatural to the people who didn't trust themselves to move forward.  
  
Dorcas slowly made her way to the house. She knew that she should be the first to verify the deaths. She was familiar with murder, had committed the crime herself. Everyone else present didn't know what it was like to kill for the sheer purpose of killing. Dorcas did. She understood it and wasn't afraid of it. The only thing she feared was the results. The murder of her friend, her comrade. Someone she had known for three years. Someone who had smiled and laughed. Dorcas struggled to battle the fresh wave of tears as she made her way into the smoking house.  
  
And then she saw them. Marlene, her husband, and two children. The little girl, Sharon was her name, was clutching a small teddy bear. The bear was soiled and dirty, black from the ashes of the house. The little boy lay on top of his mother. His eyes were frozen in a timeless slumber. His hand was hanging limply by his mothers, he must have been holding onto it when he died. Marlene and her husbands face held a look of terror on them, but their eyes were defiant. No pools of blood surrounded the family, no weapons littered the ground. Only the cold feeling to their skins gave indication that they were dead.  
  
Dorcas dashed from the house as fast as her legs would carry her. As soon as she got outside, she fell to her knees and retched, clutching her stomach. Unable to stop them any longer, tears slid silently down her cheeks. She looked up and gazed unclearly to the faces of the Order. They were all watching her, afraid to move. What could possibly break a Death Eater? Dorcas looked down again and the next thing she saw was darkness.  
  
--  
  
Dorcas woke to the feeling of a mattress beneath her. Soft blankets lay across her body and were tucked neatly beneath her chin. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was in her own bed. Sitting across from her was Sirius, his eyes searching hers as she struggled to remember what happened.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"You fainted," Sirius said softly.  
  
Memories flooded Dorcas again, the faces of her lifeless friends who would never grow old together; the faces of the two children who would never grow and see the world, never live their dreams. It came back too fast and Dorcas leaned over the side of her bed, retching again. Luckily there was a tin basin there, no doubt put there for the precise reason that Dorcas would throw up.  
  
"Shh," Sirius said, rubbing her back. "It's okay."  
  
Dorcas raised a shaky hand to her mouth. "Where's Gideon?"  
  
Was that pain flickering across Sirius face? No, Dorcas chided herself. Of course not. "He went to inform Dumbledore what happened."  
  
Dorcas nodded and tried to fight the tears again. But she couldn't help it. They slid down her cheeks in silent streams, falling into her trembling lips. Sirius rubbed her back again, looking down at the covers.  
  
Dorcas pulled away from him, throwing her head into her hands, rocking back in forth. Her strangled sobs became louder until she couldn't help it anymore and burst out crying.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked in a worried tone, easing himself onto her bed and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I was a part of that," Dorcas whispered harshly. "I did that Sirius! I did that!"  
  
Sirius shook his head, confused, "No you didn't."  
  
"Not to them, but to other people." This was what had been torturing Dorcas' mind and soul. "I used to kill people like that Sirius. I used to go from house to house and murder entire families without a second thought. I killed them without knowing who they were. I destroyed their lives and put an end to their dreams."  
  
"Not anymore," Sirius said softly.  
  
"But I did that!" Dorcas screamed, her chest was heaving with emotion and she could barely talk. Her heart was pounding so fast and she couldn't get the oxygen into her body. Her breath was coming out in choked gasps, her words were said between them. "I killed them Sirius! I killed innocent people! I never realized it. I never cared. The people I killed had friends, just like Marlene and her family. They had lives! And I stopped that!"  
  
"You can't change the past," Sirius said soothingly. He was holding onto her shoulders, rubbing them in a comforting kind of way. "But you can change the future."  
  
Dorcas's face scrunched into a silent howl of misery, knowing that he was right but wishing that he was wrong. Why was she alive? She didn't deserve to be. She didn't deserve to have these people as friends, didn't deserve to be in the Order. Why did she get a second chance? And not the people who she had killed?  
  
"Please leave," she said, pulling away from Sirius.  
  
He seemed to sense that she needed her time alone and so he left without a fuss, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Dorcas collapsed onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She didn't leave, even when Gideon persistantly knocked on her door, begging her to let him in. Slowly she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, fighting the nightmares that she had never let bother her. She had blocked those memories, put a kind of barrier across the things that she didn't want to see. She realized she had done that all her life; numbed herself so she wouldn't feel the pain of what she was doing. For the first time in twelve years, Dorcas felt that pain. She felt it and it hurt like a thousand knives stabbing into her heart. She was a murderer. The cold word echoed throughout her mind and her crimes played like a movie inside her head.  
  
--  
  
A/n: This was a bit darker, no? In the books, the times of Voldemort are always spoken of with fear and a certain sadness. I felt it was time that I bring that to life. Dorcas has always hidden, if you will, the pain of her crimes. Seeing someone that she knew die brought the things that she had wanted to forget to the front of her mind. Hence the. . .breakdown, for lack of a better word. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	16. Reminiscing

A/n: School sucks. I thought I would share that wonderful piece of news with you, in case any of you had forgotten. I have been completely hampered down with end of the term homework and tests. I did manage to write however, and this chapter is the result! I don't have time to do reviewer notes this time, I'm sorry. But you guys know that I love you and that I'm so glad that you review! I hope this isn't too bad. Thanks!  
  
--  
  
"Dorcas Meadowes!" Lily bellowed. "If you don't open this door right this minute I'll have James break through it."  
  
"Yah!" James called at the look Lily flashed his way. "That's right! Don't think I won't."  
  
Dorcas fell from her bed, staggered upright, and made her way to the door reluctantly. She cracked it open and leaped about a foot in the air when she saw James pointing his wand at the door. "Stop!" she cried. "I'm here."  
  
James lowered his wand triumphantly and whispered to Lily out of the corner if his mouth. "See, told you she was scared of me."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and pushed herself to the door. "Open it all the way Dorcas."  
  
"I don't feel like talking."  
  
"Sirius told us what you said," Alice announced. Dorcas jumped again, wondering how many more people were outside her door. She couldn't see very much through the small crack she was allowing to converse with them.  
  
"Did he now?" Dorcas asked angrily. "Well tell him I've just lost all trust in him."  
  
"No need," Sirius called. "I can hear you just fine. And I did it for your own good."  
  
"Really he did," Remus announced.  
  
Next Dorcas heard Frank's voice. "You can't hide forever."  
  
"Yes I can," Dorcas whispered. She shut the door and locked it, heading for her room. She stopped when her door blew off its hinges, smoking as it crashed to the floor. She shrieked and toppled over backward, staring at the faces of her friends who were letting themselves into her house.  
  
"I warned you," James said shrugging.  
  
Alice, Frank, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius casually walked in single file, acting as though door's being forced open were an everyday occurrence.  
  
"We've come to inform you that you are being stupid," Lily said simply. Dorcas noticed that her stomach, as well as Alice's, stretched beneath their robes in a small bump.  
  
"Locking yourself up in here for four days is not heroic," Remus agreed.  
  
"Well I feel better now," Dorcas replied dryly, making her way to her room. They could go ahead and stay in her house but she was going to go back to sleep. She suddenly crashed into an invisible wall and fell over backward.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said. "Can't let you do that."  
  
Dorcas stood and spun angrily on her heel. "What do you want from me?" she yelled.  
  
"To stop blaming yourself," Alice responded seriously.  
  
"You don't have any idea how I feel," Dorcas hissed.  
  
"We have a pretty good idea," Sirius said softly. His eyes were drooping and he looked sad.  
  
"Dorcas, no one has a perfect past," Lily said quietly. Her hand moved to her stomach where she rubbed her belly lovingly. "Even this child that grows in me will do things he regrets. He will make mistakes that he will feel guilty about for the rest of his life."  
  
"It may sound like we are condemning our son," James said, "But we are only voicing the flaws of every human being. No one is perfect Dorcas. Everyone makes mistakes that live with them forever. It's hard but it's the way the world works."  
  
"He will not murder someone for the sheer purpose of murdering," Dorcas whispered, struggling to fight tears of defeat.  
  
"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. We don't know that yet. No one knows the path that their lives will take. Sometimes we learn too late that we have taken the wrong path. But the wonderful thing about you, Dorcas, is that you realized this and turned to the right one. There is no point in dwelling in the past. You joined the wrong group in the beginning, became a Death Eater. It was your choice, your mistake. But now you are fighting for a greater cause and you can learn from your error. We need you Dorcas." James finished with a small bow of his head. Dorcas was not the only one amazed at his wise words. Lily's eyes were opened wide and were filled with tears. Dorcas saw undying, infinite, unstoppable love flashing inside of them.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dorcas whispered. For the first time in four days, she felt hope. They were right. Though she had made a mistake, there was no use dwelling on it. She had drilled her crimes into her head for the past four days, but she couldn't do that forever, could she? She had a life, an important role in this game of war. How could she let her friends down again? Slowly she came back to herself realizing that she could only move on. She smiled faintly after a few minutes of thoughtful silence, "I guess I've been kind of stupid, haven't I?"  
  
Sirius snorted. "Kind of?"  
  
Dorcas pushed him lightly, then frowned. "Has anyone seen Gideon?"  
  
Sirius stiffened and didn't say anything but Lily grinned. "Your boyfriend has been guarding your door for the past four days. He finally had to go to work again today. He thinks you're mad at him."  
  
James' eyes twinkled. "Apparently he thinks you're regretting something. . ."  
  
"Don't say anymore," Dorcas warned. She was going to have to talk to Gideon later on, when he got back. She only hoped he would come visit her again.  
  
Dorcas eyed the group and found that a familiar person was missing. "Where's Peter?" she asked. It wasn't a surprise that she didn't notice the small man. He had never developed the friendship with her like the others had. Dorcas had to admit that she didn't particularly like Peter. There was something about him that put Dorcas off, but that didn't quell her interest as to why he wasn't here.  
  
Remus frowned. "That's a good question."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "No telling where that git got to."  
  
"Yah, maybe he got lost in the bathroom," James offered seriously.  
  
Dorcas shrugged then voiced the question that she really cared about. "What happened with-with Marlene and her family."  
  
Lily sighed. "We had a funeral for them. Another loss."  
  
"Another one?" Dorcas asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said sadly. "You didn't think this was the first time in twelve years that we actually fought Voldemort, did you?"  
  
Alice continued, "Only a few months before you changed sides, we'd been fighting, though not openly as an Order."  
  
"Oh," Dorcas said numbly, ignoring the dark thoughts returning to her mind.  
  
"What do you say if we all go have a drink somewhere?" Frank asked quickly, seeing the look on Dorcas' face. The angry looks that were flashed at him by two pregnant women made him take an involuntary step backward.  
  
"I think that's a great idea!" James said brightly. "The women, aside from Dorcas, can have butterbeer or something. Leaky Cauldron sound good to everyone?"  
  
"I was thinking we should go to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade," Sirius offered. "We haven't been there since we left Hogwarts."  
  
"That's a great idea Sirius," Dorcas agreed. She was going to have to talk to Sirius about Gideon as soon as she had the chance. There was something that was bothering him but she couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
--  
  
"And then," James laughed, clutching his stomach. "Sirius goes up to her and has the nerve to comment on the boil rupturing on her nose!"  
  
The table burst out laughing. Dorcas fell back, clutching her sides. James, Sirius, and Remus had been reminiscing on some of their moments at Hogwarts. She found it easy to believe they were the troublemakers they claimed to be. She remembered them at Hogwarts, even though she only spoke to them once or twice. They were the class clowns (more James and Sirius than Remus) and every Slytherin hated them. But Dorcas could remember that she found them secretly funny, though she never admitted it to any of her friends, least of all Bellatrix who despised her cousin.  
  
"Those were the good old days," Sirius said lightly, leaning back against his chair.  
  
"How did you guys meet?" Dorcas asked, interested.  
  
"Hogwarts Express," Sirius said smiling, glancing at James.  
  
James shook his head. "He tried to trip me when I was searching for a compartment. He raised his wand and created an invisible rope right in front of me. I saw him do it though and jinxed him with the Leg Locker curse."  
  
Sirius sighed wistfully. "I had tripped every single person so far and when James played my game, I knew we were meant for each other."  
  
Frank snorted. "I believe I was the victim of your first prank."  
  
"I had forgotten that," Sirius said laughing. "Poor Frank. At least your hair isn't green anymore."  
  
James clapped Sirius on the back. "After that, Sirius became my best mate. We were inseparable."  
  
Sirius nodded, smiling at James. "He's more than a best mate. He's the brother that I never had."  
  
James pretended to wipe away a tear and the two of them hugged each other, pretending to sob into each other's shoulder. "I love you man," they sniffled.  
  
Dorcas rolled her eyes and took a long drink of her fire whiskey. She knew they intended it to look like a joke but they were being serious. She had never, in all her life, encountered such love and devotion between friends as she saw between them.  
  
James and Sirius pulled away and gulped some more of their drinks. Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Remus joined our group soon after. He wasn't as close until after we discovered his secret and wouldn't let the bloke off the hook," James said.  
  
Remus nodded with a half smile. "Too true. Though I owe them my life. I don't know where I would be today without them."  
  
"Peter obviously came next. He relies on us. Used to envy us more than you can ever guess. Weird one he was. But a good friend," Sirius added.  
  
"So where do you come in Lily?" Dorcas asked.  
  
James stopped drinking and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest with a look of intense interest on his face.  
  
Frank and Alice grinned from their seats. Frank was holding Alice's hand and listening to the couple talk. They had been friends at Hogwarts and knew all the stories but they loved to hear them anyway.  
  
Lily's eyes lit up. "It's no secret that I despised James."  
  
Dorcas laughed. "No secret indeed. I still remember all the rows you two had. It would give us Slytherin's something to look forward to."  
  
James sighed. "I loved Lily Evans the moment I saw her. From year one and up."  
  
"He's not kidding," Sirius agreed. "You have no idea how boring it was to hear about Lily all the time, no offense," he added, looking a bit scared as Lily's eyes narrowed again.  
  
"Shut up! I didn't talk about her that much," James said indignantly.  
  
"Yah, only once," Remus said.  
  
"Or twice," Alice added.  
  
"A minute," Sirius finished.  
  
James reddened and slumped in his chair. "Okay, so maybe I did."  
  
Lily snorted. "I knew he liked me but I couldn't stand him. Did you see how arrogant he was? His head was so inflated I doubted whether he would ever sink to the ground again."  
  
"My loving wife," James muttered sarcastically.  
  
"From fourth year on, he asked me out whenever he felt I'd forgotten."  
  
"I told him to give it up," Sirius said dramatically sad. "But he wouldn't listen."  
  
Remus shook his head. "I tried to impart my wise wisdom upon him. No luck."  
  
Dorcas was smiling as she watched her friends recount their memories. She liked hearing about their pasts because they were happy and funny.  
  
"But eventually I did," James said sadly. "I came back seventh year, defeated."  
  
"He grew up that summer," Sirius said proudly.  
  
"And that," Lily said, grinning. "Was when I fell in love with James Potter."  
  
James leaned forward and kissed his wife.  
  
"Eurgh," Sirius grumbled. "Enough, enough. This was how she got pregnant, remember?"  
  
Dorcas laughed as the couple broke apart, glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Did I ask you to remind me?" Lily asked angrily. Dorcas cast Sirius a sympathetic look. She could feel another one of Lily's awful mood swings coming on.  
  
"N-no," Sirius said nervously.  
  
"Then why did you?" she said dangerously low.  
  
"I um. . .well. . .I don't. . ."  
  
Dorcas would have laughed but she knew that would only set Lily on her. So she struggled to keep a straight face as Sirius quailed beneath his best friends' wife.  
  
"Aw come on Lily," James said, taking a long drink. "He was only kidding."  
  
Dorcas knew immediately he had said the wrong thing. Her eyes flashed angrily and she stood up. "Oh! Go ahead and side with him like always!"  
  
"I wasn't siding with him-"  
  
"And now you are going to lie to me!"  
  
Heads turned toward the beautiful red head. Dorcas had to admit that Lily was a very scary sight when she was angry.  
  
"I wasn't going to lie," James protested nervously.  
  
"You disgust me!" Lily screeched. In the blink of an eye, she Disapparated.  
  
James groaned. "Not again!"  
  
Alice bit her lip. "Ah, don't worry James. She's going through mood swings. I go through it too."  
  
"Oh yes, believe me. She does," Frank agreed.  
  
"She doesn't know how much I love her," James said sadly.  
  
Dorcas almost burst out laughing. "Everyone knows how much you love her."  
  
"Even me," a voice agreed. Dorcas looked up to see Hagrid standing above her.  
  
Everyone greeted the giant of a man and invited him to sit with them. After ordering an enormous tankard of some odd drink Dorcas had never heard of, Hagrid began regaling his own tales of Sirius and James. James soon forgot his worry of Lily and was joining in on the laughter.  
  
"You two're the wors' troublemakers 'Ogwarts has ever seen," Hagrid said. "I chased after yeh more'n anyone I've ever met. Can't say I was sad when yeh left."  
  
Dorcas listened to some of Hagrid's tales until she thought she would get sick from all the laughing. Her stomach hurt and she was just about to announce that she was going to retire when Dumbledore himself walked into the pub.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Hagrid called, waving him over.  
  
"Hello," Dumbledore said, the familiar twinkle shining in his eye.  
  
"What're you doin' here at this hour?" Hagrid asked, sipping from his tankard.  
  
"Still searching for a Divination teacher I'm afraid."  
  
"Old Professor Dawsny finally kicked the bucket?" James asked lightly, barely able to contain his joy.  
  
"Regrettably so. I've been attending a few meetings but no luck so far."  
  
Dorcas stood up, swaying slightly. "I think it's time I head home." She finished off her cup and bade them all goodnight. "Good luck finding a teacher," she said to Dumbledore.  
  
"I won't be worried about it until summer," Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
Dorcas nodded and Disapparated, her thoughts traveling to the comfort of her bed.  
  
--  
  
A/n: Wow, that was long, eh? Aw well, it was a fun one to write. Heh! Please review! PLEASE! Thanks for reading! 


	17. Another Loss

A/n: Thanks to the people who are reading this. *sniff* no one wants to review for me *wails* does my story suck this bad? I know I'm an awful writer. . .*sigh* Neways, this chapter I wrote last night! I'm sorry if it feels rushed and isn't written very good. I ran out of time but I wanted to update. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad!  
  
R/n:  
  
Muffinlover: Aww! Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter. Oh my, I'm glad you like how I do James and Sirius. I tried to show their friendship in that last chapter. Hehe. Well thanks so much! And thanks for the good luck on the tests. I did very well, thanks. Or at least well enough that I got a 4.0 on my report card. Yay! Neways, thanks so much! *Hugz*  
  
Noa9: Hehe, glad you liked it. I think you're right, Dumbledore appearing was a little. . .off. Hehe, oops. I was trying to show that he was still looking for a divination teacher. I don't think I did too great. Aww your back hurts? Eek! Feeling better now? Did you have to miss school?? Thanks for reviewing hunni!  
  
*Wails* No one likes me! I only got two reviews. My story sucks, huh? *sobs and walks off sadly*  
  
--  
  
"So you're not mad at me?" Gideon asked uncertainly.  
  
Dorcas smiled, watching Gideon's furrowed eyebrows and concerned look. "No, I am not angry at you. I guess I just needed time to be alone, I'm sorry I alienated you like that-"  
  
Gideon brought his hand to her lips, shaking his head profusely. "No, don't go and apologize. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Dorcas smiled and kissed him lightly before standing up. "Well, now that that's out of the way, how does some breakfast sound to you?"  
  
"Sounds great," Gideon agreed cheerfully.  
  
Dorcas grabbed onto his hand and pulled him outside where the sun was shining brightly in the small clearing. Headquarters were not visible but after pulling out their mirrors and receiving a paper, they walked happily inside.  
  
Their happiness, however, did not last. Though the sun was shining brightly outside, it was a huge contrast to the atmosphere within the house. People gathered around a long table, surrounding someone. The air was filled with tension, nervousness, and a very profound sense of dread.  
  
With a worried glance at one another, Dorcas and Gideon stepped forward, pushing their way through frightened looking members. When they made their way to the table, it was to see a very pale Alice and Frank. Alice was clutching her stomach nervously and Frank had his head in his hands. Lily was holding onto Alice's hand and she looked up as soon as Dorcas came into view.  
  
"What's going on?" Dorcas asked quickly, wanting to know the answer but fearing it.  
  
No one answered, only looked at the two numbly.  
  
"What's going on?" Gideon repeated shakily.  
  
"We were attacked again," Frank said gruffly from behind the palm of his hand.  
  
"Oh no," Dorcas whispered. "I can't believe it! He-He didn't even call to me. Normally he calls all the Death Eaters to Him, especially if it were you two."  
  
Alice shook her head. "I don't think it was originally meant to be an attack on us."  
  
"It wasn't planned for us," Frank agreed grimly.  
  
Dorcas sat down, suddenly feeling very confused and dizzy. "Can someone please tell me what the story is from beginning to end?"  
  
Frank took a deep breath and launched into his story. "We were with Benjy Fenwick in Morgana Alley, helping him move into his new house. Soon enough, a group of Death Eaters came around the corner and began provoking him, calling him a filthy Mud Blood."  
  
Alice sucked in air sharply. "It's ridiculous the prejudice they have against muggle borns."  
  
"Benjy only took so much," Frank continued. "He suddenly cracked, as anyone in his position would, and shouted 'would a muggle be a part of Dumbledore's noble Order?'"  
  
"Well that's when things turned serious," Alice muttered. "The Death Eaters stopped with their taunting and began torturing." She shuddered visibly and turned her head away, tears creeping from the corners of her eyes and falling silently down her pale cheeks.  
  
"We couldn't just stand there," Frank said desperately. "So we attacked. Someone obviously summoned You Know Who and before we knew it, he was there. He attacked us and we only just escaped."  
  
"It's the third time they've barely managed to elude him," James said sadly.  
  
Dorcas swallowed the lump that rose in her throat, fearing to ask the next question. "And Benjy?"  
  
"We don't know," Frank sighed, clutching his hair. "We got back three hours ago and we have no idea where he is."  
  
Almost as if on cue, Dorcas' tattoo burned midnight black. She nearly upset the table as she scrambled to get up, surprised that Voldemort happened to summon her at that particular moment. Eyes followed her as she threw on her Death Eater robes (with magic) and quickly, feeling some of the stares turn hostile, she stepped away from the crowd. "We are about to find out," she whispered and Disapparated.  
  
When she reemerged it was in Benjy Fenwick's new house. He had been looking into buying one for ages now and had finally found the one he wanted. Dorcas' heart was thumping in a drum-roll across her chest, waiting to find the doom. She was surprised to find that she was the only one there, the cold room was completely deserted but for a turned back that was pacing snakelike across the room.  
  
"You are here," Voldemort said softly.  
  
Dorcas nodded, fear tying her stomach in nauseating wave of sickness. "I am here, My Lord."  
  
"Perhaps you wonder why I have called you to me."  
  
"I do, My Lord."  
  
Voldemort turned and began walking toward her. His features were hidden in shadow but for the bright glint of his red eyes that drooped at the corners in a terrifying fashion. Dorcas thought that his eyes were really the only thing that made him so terrible. As the days wore on, his eyes seemed to get even redder, more filled with malice and hatred.  
  
"Would you ever lie to me Dorcas Meadowes?" Voldemort asked calmly.  
  
If Voldemort could hear the pounding of her heart as she set her barriers up for Occlumency, it would betray her utterly. "Never, My Lord."  
  
"Not about anything?" he asked softly. He had reached her now and his cold finger rose slowly to her jaw where he traced along the edge. It was all Dorcas could to to stop from screaming and bolting as fast as she could the other way.  
  
"Nothing, My Lord." Dorcas answered, fighting to keep her voice as neutral as she possibly could.  
  
Voldemort's hand fell from her face and he turned around, swiftly retracing his steps. "Never lie to me Dorcas Meadowes. Never think to betray me. I will kill you in the worst imaginable way, do you understand?"  
  
"I-I understand, My Lord," Dorcas replied. Her mind was in a race with her heart that was beating a thousand times a minute. Why was he questioning her? What had she done to betray his trust? Dorcas knew that he couldn't possibly know that she was a part of the Order. He would have her killed her already. But what exactly did he know? What was making him so suspicious?  
  
"You may leave," Voldemort said from a dark corner.  
  
Dorcas was ready to do so but she had one question that he had to answer for her. "Where are we, My Lord?"  
  
Voldemort's red eyes turned upward and Dorcas assumed that he could have been smiling that bone chilling smile of his. "This is the house of Benjy Fenwick, surely you've heard of him?"  
  
Dorcas assumed a look of puzzlement until she allowed her features to smooth in a gaze of understanding. "Yes."  
  
"He is dead."  
  
Dorcas wasn't surprised. She knew he was, had known it the second she had heard Alice and Frank's story. The only question that now remained was the location of his body. She forced a look of grim satisfaction on her features. "How was he killed?" she asked maliciously.  
  
Voldemort didn't hesitate before answering, "Perhaps I can show you for myself?"  
  
Dorcas' stomach twisted but she nodded her head. "Certainly, My Lord."  
  
She followed his soft footsteps that sounded more like gliding than that of a man. She followed him behind the house and walked for miles and miles through dead grass and poky weeds. It would have been easier to Disapparate, but Dorcas had the feeling that Voldemort had no where to be right now, he was taking his time.  
  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, they came upon a section of charred ground. Dorcas peered around and nearly retched with what she saw. Human fragments littered the ground, each of them dripping with crimson blood. The air smelled of death and fresh blood, the ground was soaked with the red lake, squishy beneath Dorcas' feet.  
  
She couldn't take it, no matter how suspicious it might make Voldemort. She turned around and threw up, choking and clutching her stomach against the violent convulsions. Voldemort was laughing behind her, a high, cold laugh that filled her mind, entered her soul and shook her from inside.  
  
"Yes, it is rather brutal, is it not?" Voldemort asked, satisfaction evident beneath the cold tones of his voice.  
  
"W-what did you do?" Dorcas asked numbly. She didn't want to know, any God that there was knew that she didn't want to know. But Voldemort was proud of his dark deed. What would he think if she wasn't even the least bit interested in his new, dark method of torture?  
  
"I severed his body, part by part," Voldemort replied, his voice rising in excitement. He was like a little boy with too much power, a bully who could pick on everyone. "He wouldn't give me the location of the Order headquarters. First I took of his fingers and toes, you should have seen the way he screamed. I made my way across his body until all he was was a torso with an agonized, pleading head."  
  
Dorcas threw up again, wanting to leave and take a shower, wipe herself clean of his horrible ways. This wasn't a man that stood before her. It was a monster. A monster worse than any that was ever told in stories or written in songs. This was a creature with so much power and so much hatred. For the first time, Dorcas felt that the Order was useless. He would kill them all, he would destroy them all.  
  
"I-I need to leave," Dorcas whispered.  
  
"You are not the only one who was touched by my method of killing," Voldemort said evilly. "Leave. Clean the mess from your body."  
  
Dorcas didn't need telling twice. She Disapparated quickly, falling into her house. Her legs gave way beneath her and she fell to the ground, sobbing while she clutched her stomach. Footsteps came behind her and Gideon's strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close.  
  
"Shh. . ." he whispered, rubbing her back. "it's okay."  
  
--  
  
The worst part of Benjy's death was the funeral. It was held three days later and in place of a coffin was a rectangular shoe box, filled with the bits that they could find. Dorcas had refused to go back to the clearing. She had told the location and Alistor Moody, Edgar Bones, and a group of other strong stomached men, went to look at the destruction. It was the surprise of many, but not Dorcas, when they came back pale as ghosts, shoving the shoe box onto a table and retreating to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Benjy's mother sobbed hysterically through the whole thing, right beside Emmeline Vance who had a romance with the dead hero.  
  
It was a tragic day that should have put defeat in the hearts of many. But instead, it put courage and hope. One member was lost. One more person was dead at the crooked hand of Voldemort and his mysterious spy within the Order. But it wasn't the end. Hatred unlike anything any of them had ever felt dwelled within their bodies. It was a replacement for pain, a motivation that reinforced their determination.  
  
This Order was not a about to give up. Voldemort was going to pay. He was going to pay in the worst possible way, even if it took them a hundred years to bring him down. Every member of this Order would do it. Voldemort would suffer, the only question that remained was who would bring about his downfall and when that would that happen.  
  
--  
  
A/n: Very dark, no? Creepy *shudders* Well, Voldemort is an evil guy, after all. Please, please, please review. I would love to hear what you think! Please just push that pretty review button down there and let me know your opinions! 


	18. One Step Forward

****

Note from Nikki: (heh, like my new set up?) Well, here is another update. Nothing much to say here, I just hope you like the chapter and what I've got planned. *grins* Please read and review! Thanks!

****

To the Reviewers:

Noa9: Thanks hunni! I always love hearing from you! I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. Eeek. . .what'd you do to your back? I'm glad it's better now but whatever you did, I need to try it. Missing school is always a good thing and I don't think my parents believe the "I don't feel so good" deal too much anymore. 

Muffinlover: Hehe, good at writing gore? Thanks! Lol! I try to make it as detailed and moving as I can. . .but sometimes I can't pull it off too well. I'm glad you liked that chapter and as always, I love hearing from you *hugz*

Mojo: Heya hunni! Glad you liked the chapter. Ugh, I hate when fanfiction doesn't allow you to review chapters. It's so annoying *rolls eyes* Thanks for reviewing! Love ya girl!

HiddenFlame: Well you were back but I haven't heard from you so now I'm wondering if you're gone again, lol! Have you been busy with school and stuff or did you get the internet taken away? Well, thanks for sticking with my stories and reviewing hunni! *hugz*

--

"There is a spy within these walls," Dumbledore's voice boomed angrily. "Let he or she be aware that in the end, they will pay for their crimes."

Dorcas scanned the room, leaning back against her wooden chair. Everyone looked nervous, people shuffled in their seats as they glanced at several people. Who was this mysterious traitor? Who was this person who had them all lost and confused? Dorcas knew that this spy was slowly breaking apart the Order from within. There was an unspoken suspicion among everyone. People wondered if so and so was the spy or wondered where so and so was last night.

Dorcas sighed and sat up, the meeting having finally concluded. Some days she just wished that it would all end. That they could live in a time of peace again without having to worry about murderers, and spies, and betrayers. Would there ever be such a time? From the way things looked now, Dorcas was seriously doubting it.

"What are you thinking about?" Gideon asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Nothing," Dorcas sighed, leaning against him. 

"Well, don't you look like the happy couple," Lily said lightly. 

Dorcas smiled at her red headed friend. Lily was now several months pregnant. Her robes stretched to fit over her round belly. Her hand rested comfortably on top of it and occasionally fell down to rub it lovingly. Dorcas knew that Lily would be a wonderful mom. She would be the type to stand by the Hogwarts Express and wave goodbye until the train was completely out of sight. Dorcas almost pitied her poor child. How embarrassing it would be to have your mother kissing you in front of everyone, sobbing that her little baby is all grown up. Dorcas didn't have any trouble imagining Lily in this situation.

"We are a happy couple," Dorcas confirmed, kissing Gideon. The two had just celebrated their three month anniversary and they knew that the night was definitely not over yet.

The three of them laughed their way to the kitchen where the table was literally groaning beneath platters and platters of food. Dorcas saw Sirius at the end of the table, waiting impatiently for everyone to take a seat. He was eyeing the turkey hungrily, his fork already in his hand and his napkin set neatly on his lap.

"Hungry?" Dorcas asked, taking a seat.

"Very," Sirius agreed. He seemed almost happy until Gideon took a seat next to Dorcas. He scowled and looked down at his plate, avoiding Dorcas' curious gaze. She hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Sirius yet about her relationship with Gideon. Why was he so jealous? He couldn't possibly still have feelings for her, could he?

"We will now do our remembrance," Moody called loudly. Everyone fell silent and Dorcas was relieved at the interruption, breaking the awkward silence for her.

Member's of the Order took one another's hands until they formed a great circle, each of their heads bowed in respect. And, one by one, they went around the table, reciting the names of the fallen hero's in this war against evil. 

"I remember Benjy Fenwick," Dorcas said strongly. His smiling face filled her mind before it was replaced with the nightmare she had been led to three months ago. She closed her eyes and listened to the names of each of her lost friends. 

When they were done reciting the many names, they dug into the food, eating enough to feed an entire city. When they were done, people mingled around the kitchen talking lazily but tensely. Always people's mind were on the constant threat of the spy.

"What'd I miss?" Peter asked, dashing over to the corner where Dorcas, Gideon, Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus were lounging around.

"Oh, you know," Remus said, frowning. "Only the whole meeting and dinner."

Peter cursed but Dorcas could see that he wasn't really all that bothered. What was going on with the little man? He was rarely seen these days and when he was around, a notable difference could be perceived. He was thinner and yet more. . .cheerful. Somehow.

"Where have you been lately Wormtail?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yah," James agreed. "We haven't seen you around."

"Oh," Peter replied. "You know, I've been busy."

"It almost seems like you are this mysterious spy. . ." Gideon commented lightly.

There was complete silence before everyone burst out laughing. 

"Bloke doesn't have the brains, do ya?" Sirius asked, clapping him on the back.

Peter smiled feebly but didn't laugh, perhaps taking insult to the joke aimed his way. Dorcas knew how he must feel. She didn't like how people pointed to her and accused her of betraying the Order. How they could think that, she didn't know. The Order was the only thing that was keeping her sane these days. The Order and Gideon.

"No, it's not Peter," Sirius said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He slowly turned to Remus. "It could be Remus though."

This thought didn't seem quite as ludicrous. Remus was a smart man. An uncomfortable silence followed Sirius' statement before James broke the tension with, "That wasn't funny Sirius."

"You never know," Sirius muttered, eyeing Remus from the corner of his eye.

"And I could be the spy too," James said loudly.

"And Gideon too," Sirius replied.

"ENOUGH," Dorcas yelled. "Stop acting like a little kid, Sirius. Pointing fingers at your friends will not do anything."

"Whoever said Gideon was my-"

"Don't finish that Sirius," Dorcas replied angrily. "Don't you dare finish that."

She took Gideon's hand and began stomping her way toward the door. 

"Don't leave Dorcas," Lily cried. "He's just being an idiot."

"Well he needs to stop being an idiot," Dorcas replied coldly. 

She watched as Lily turned on Sirius, her eyes flashing. James, who had been standing behind Sirius, yelped and fell backward. Dorcas would have laughed if she hadn't have been so angry with Sirius. James and Frank were vulnerable little kittens these days. Their wives completely scared them with their deathly mood swings and absurd cravings. James patted Sirius on the back and said softly, "I'll pray for you mate," before dashing away to get drinks, or so was his excuse.

"Hey, come here," Gideon said, pulling Dorcas outside.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what's gotten into Sirius lately."

"He doesn't like me," Gideon said smiling grimly. "I won your heart."

"It's so ridiculous," Dorcas breathed. "It didn't work between us! It was a mutual breakup!"

"He'll get over it," Gideon replied. He really didn't seem bothered by Sirius' behavior at all. On the contrary, he seemed excited as he pulled Dorcas through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Dorcas asked, her eyes furrowed in confusion. Why on earth was he leading her into the forest in the middle of the night?

"I found this really beautiful place that I want you to see," Gideon replied. He stopped abruptly before turning to her, he had a white cloth in his hand and his eyes were dancing.

"What are you-?" Dorcas began, a grin slowly coming to her stoic features.

"It's a surprise. I'm going to blindfold you." With that said, he wrapped the cloth around her eyes and took a hold of her hands, leading her over roots and rocks, helping her make her way through the forest.

"Gideon!" Dorcas laughed. "You're crazy. Where are you taking me?"

He didn't reply, only chuckled and pulled her onward. Just when Dorcas was about to stop and refuse to move any further until she got some answers, they stopped walking. She could hear a roar that she couldn't identify and could feel a warm breeze touch her face.

"Ready?" Gideon asked.

"Of course," Dorcas replied, feeling excited for the first time in years. 

In one swift movement, the blindfold left her eyes. Dorcas gasped as she gazed around her. A waterfall tumbled down a small cliff in light sheets. It fell into a pleasant stream with flowers surrounding it. "It's beautiful!" she breathed.

When she turned back to Gideon to see his reaction, she was completely astounded to see that he was on one knee, looking up at her nervously.

"Uuuh. . .what are you doing?" Dorcas asked uncertainly. 

"I love you Dorcas Meadowes," he began. "I love you more than anything or anyone. I loved you the moment that I met you. I will love you for the rest of my life and even beyond that."

Dorcas suddenly got an idea of what he was doing. She clapped her hand to her mouth and thought that she might faint. "Oh my God."

Gideon laughed as he reached into the folds of his robes, pulling out a small case. Grinning, he opened this case and pulled out a diamond ring, a beautifully shaped, diamond ring.

"Oh my God!" Dorcas shrieked, covering her eyes.

"Dorcas Meadowes, will you marry me?"

Dorcas found that her voice wasn't working when she went to answer. Finally, after a moment of silence, she managed to choke out, "Yes!"

Gideon relaxed visibly as he slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. He laughed and leaped up, throwing his arms around her. Dorcas nearly fell over backward but grabbed onto his neck and allowed herself to be swung around. 

Happiness was too small a word to describe what Dorcas felt. For once in her life, she was beyond happy. She knew she would remember this day for the rest of her life, the way Gideon smiled at her, the way he purposed. Everything. For once, something had gone right in her life.

"How'd I do?" Gideon asked after they had finished their hugging and kissing.

"Pretty damn good if I must say so myself," Dorcas replied lightly. "I only wondered why it took you so long to ask."

Gideon looked worried, "Well, I didn't want to move too fast and I really wanted you to know how much I love you and everything and-"

Dorcas laughed at his flustered look before she covered his mouth. "I was kidding."

"Oh."

She threw her arms around him again, not wanting to be away from him for a single second. "When should we get married?"

"What's wrong with tomorrow?" he asked.

Dorcas raised her eyebrows, grinning. "Tomorrow?"

"You're right. That's too fast."

"I didn't say that was too fast."

"But you need to get a wedding dress. And we have to do a little bit of planning."

"Oh, true," she sighed.

"Next week?"

"Sounds good!"

"Alright, next week it is."

Dorcas laughed again and threw herself at her future husband. He gasped and toppled over, falling into the warm water of the spring. 

"Ow!"

"Oops, are you okay?"

He pulled her in after him and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I am now."

--

A/n: Yay! They're engaged! *dances around happily* What'd you think?? REVIEW!!


	19. Getting Ready

****

Note from Nikki: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I'm afraid that I've run out of time to do reviewer notes, so thanks with all of my heart to those of you who did! I hope you all (I mean, the whole two of you) enjoy this chapter!

--

Dorcas walked happily out of her home the next morning. The sun streaked brilliantly across a cloudless sky and birds chirped merrily in the nearby forest. The beauty of nature was reflecting the emotions that Dorcas was feeling inside. She felt light and happy, as if everything in the world was going to be okay because she was going to marry the man she loved.

She thought this as she knocked on James and Lily's door, humming to herself.

"Someone's in good spirits," Lily said as she opened the door. Her red hair was pulled tightly back and her robes were stretched over her stomach. Dorcas feared the thin fabric would tear, judging from how tightly it was pulled across her protruding abdomen.

"How's the pregnancy going?" Dorcas asked, stepping into the cozy house. James and Sirius were sitting on the couch, talking animatedly. 

Lily groaned, shutting the door. "Horrible. You have no idea how annoying it is to have these awful cravings."

Dorcas didn't pay attention to this, she was too busy glaring at Sirius. She hadn't forgotten the way he'd acted last night.

Sirius seemed to notice because he stood up uneasily, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry Dorcas."

"You should be," Dorcas seethed.

"I am. I was wrong to accuse people. This whole spy thing has made me jumpy is all."

"That doesn't give you any reason to accuse your friends."

Sirius opened his mouth and was about to say something but seemed to change his mind midway. He closed it before replying, "You're right. I know. Please forgive me." He flashed her one of his heart melting characteristic smiles and Dorcas could already feel her anger begin to ebb away. She couldn't stay mad today, even at Sirius.

"Well I forgive you. Just don't do it again, alright?"

Sirius grinned. "Alright."

James shifted from his seat and winked at Lily who was smiling fondly at the two of them. "So what brings you here at this time Dorcas?" 

Dorcas grinned, her heart beginning to do a drum roll across her chest. "I have to tell you something," she said warmly.

"If it has anything to do with breakfast, I'm all for it," Sirius said excitedly.

"No," Dorcas replied. She had suddenly thought of something. How was Sirius going to react to the news of her engagement? 

"Well, what is it then?" James asked, leaning back boredly.

Dorcas took a deep breath. "I'm getting married."

Lily shrieked and sat down abruptly, covering her mouth with her hand. James fell off the side of the couch (as he was prone to do when learning shocking news) and Sirius simply stared at her numbly.

Lily was the first to recover. She dashed over and attempted to hug Dorcas but her stomach was so large that it got in the way. Dorcas ended up gasping for breath as Lily congratulated her. "Oh this is wonderful! Gideon is such a great man, you'll be so happy together."

James was smiling and he made his way over to her, hugging her tightly. He didn't have half as much trouble as Lily had. "When are you planning to have the wedding?"

"Next week."

Lily raised her eyebrows excitedly. "You waste no time, do you?" she asked.

Dorcas laughed. "No, I guess not."

Lily squealed and grabbed her arm. "I know the perfect place to search for your wedding dress!"

Dorcas smiled but turned to look at Sirius who was sitting mutely on the couch still. "Sirius?" she asked uncertainly.

Sirius stood up, not smiling. "Congratulations," he offered. He pushed passed her and left the house without saying anything else.

Dorcas' shoulders slumped sadly. "I don't understand. . ."

Lily was frowning. "It's obvious, isn't it? He's still in love with you, isn't he James?"

James shrugged and began backing away slowly, as if bracing for an explosion. "I don't want to get in the middle of this." He gave Dorcas a winning smile and two thumbs up before dashing away from the house.

"I don't understand. The reason Sirius and I broke up was that neither of us were calm enough to settle down. I've changed and Sirius hasn't, why is that bothering him so much?"

"He'll get over it," Lily said nonchalantly. "What we need to worry about is where we're going to get your cake, who to invite, where to have it. . ."

"Will you be my Maid of Honor, Lily?" Dorcas asked suddenly.

Lily laughed. "Of course I will! Now come on, we've got some planning to do."

--

Gideon paced back and forth before his house, scared to go in. He loved his brother. Fabian was all that he had left in the world and it was killing him that they were still on bad terms. They'd hardly spoken to one another since that night they'd had the argument. 

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked from the front door.

Gideon looked up into his brother's face, forcing a smile. "Hi Fabian."

"What do you want?" Fabian asked.

Gideon sighed. "I want to stop this."

"Oh, so you'll stop consorting with the enemy?"

"Dorcas is not the enemy Fabian," Gideon replied wearily. "I wish you could see that."

"She's a Death Eater."

"My future wife is not a true Death Eater."

Fabian's face went from an angry red to a pale white. "Your what?"

"We're getting married Fabe. I proposed last night and she accepted."

Fabian shook his head and turned around to go back inside. "I love her! Can't you see that?" Gideon shouted. "I want you there Fabian. I want you to be my best man. I want you to support me like a brother supports a brother."

Fabian turned back to him, his eyes filled with rage. "How can I support you when you support a member of the ruthless group that killed our family?"

Gideon mouthed wordlessly after him as Fabian Disapparated. He yelled loudly and Disapparated too, heading back to the Order.

--

The next couple of days went by in a haze to Dorcas. It was so much work planning for a wedding, a lot more than she liked. To top things off, Voldemort had striked again. Edgar Bones and his family had been killed during the night. Dorcas had been one of the first on the scene and she had fell into a deep well of depression again. 

They held a funeral for the family a few days after their deaths and Dorcas had wanted to call off the wedding. Lily, however, had other plans. She had completely insisted that Dorcas go through with the wedding, that Edgar wouldn't have wanted the Order to put their lives on hold. It was a sacrifice that he knew was coming. Every member knew what being a part of the Order meant. 

And so Dorcas could be found twirling around a small store on Thursday afternoon, rain drizzling outside the glass window. 

"Lily," she groaned. "I don't want to try on another dress."

Lily glared at her sternly. "Do you want your butt to look huge on your wedding day?"

"My butt looks huge?" Dorcas shrieked, spinning around and looking at her rear end in the tall, three way mirror.

"It's enormous in that dress, go try on another one."

Dorcas scowled as she trudged back into the dressing rooms. "You don't have to be so blunt about it oh grumpy pregnant woman."

Dorcas slipped on another dress and knew that she liked this one the best, even before she stepped out of the dressing room. It was long and the back trailed behind her like a princess she had read about in a book. The dress made her feel beautiful.

Lily's jaw dropped when Dorcas stepped out of the room. "That's it!"

Dorcas smiled. "I think so. I like it."

"Aren't you excited?" Lily chuckled happily. 

Dorcas smiled as she gazed at her reflection. "I'm more than excited."

--

The night before her wedding, Dorcas found some time to talk to Sirius. Gideon had insisted that they couldn't see each other so close to their wedding and so he had gone to stay with a friend. He had reluctantly filled Dorcas in on the situation with Fabian and, to Dorcas' prompting, decided to attempt a conversation with him. 

She had invited Sirius to her house and his knocking announced his reluctant arrival.

"Hi," Dorcas said, letting him in.

"Mm," Sirius replied, falling onto her couch.

"Sirius," Dorcas said sternly, sitting across from him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"I don't like Gideon."

"Why?"

"He won your heart," Sirius replied bluntly.

Dorcas sighed and leaned back. "Sirius, you're not on the same page as me anymore. We used to be."

"I've always loved you."

"And I have too," Dorcas replied fondly. "I always will. You're my first love and I will never forget you. But things change Sirius, people change."

"We weren't supposed to."

"Everyone does."

"I can't just let you go," Sirius muttered.

"But you have to. I love Gideon Sirius, I'll love him for the rest of our lives."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat before meeting Dorcas' intense gaze. "And what about me?"

"I'll love you forever too. Just not in that way that I do Gideon."

Sirius sighed and stood up. "I can't do this. I won't give you my blessings when my heart is so against this."

Dorcas shook her head. "I'm not asking that from you. I'm asking that you simply accept it and accept Gideon."

Sirius didn't want to say it. He didn't want to give Dorcas that satisfaction. But he looked into her eyes and his heart was filled with pity. How could he deny her the one thing she had asked of him? "I'd do anything for you Dorcas. So I will accept this wedding and I will be there watching you walk down that aisle."

Dorcas smiled and reached her hand to his cheek. "Thank you."

Sirius smiled and left her house, his steps light and timid, his heart breaking inside of him. Dorcas didn't see this as she fell into her warm bed. She was nervous for tomorrow. But she was as happy as she would ever be.

--

A/n: Good? Bad? You tell me. Thanks for reading!


	20. Wedding

****

Note from Nikki

Argh! Sorry to those of you who are reading this. I am having a lot of difficulty with this story. I have a sort of block for it right now and I'm finding it hard to make myself write it. Plus my stupid floppy disk won't let me open my outline and I have no idea why! So now I don't even know what I am supposed to be writing about. I remembered this chapter and that's all *sigh* This chapter might suck and I apologize if it does. Please review anyway!

__

Nikki

--

*

--

Dorcas woke the next morning to bright sunlight streaming through her windows. She yawned and stretched, sliding off the edge of her bed and walking slowly to her kitchen. As she left her room, she began hearing soft voices coming from her kitchen. She grabbed her wand and began making her way silently forward.

She rounded a bend and nearly tripped in shock. James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting around her kitchen table talking animatedly. 

"Finally you woke up!" Lily chastised, stuffing a steaming cup of coffee under her nose.

"We weren't sure if you'd wake up in time for the ceremony."

Dorcas felt a sudden wave of fear tie up her stomach and she had to set her coffee cup down to calm herself. She was getting married today. She was nervous and excited at the same time and that caused a horrible churning in her stomach that she wasn't at all comfortable feeling.

"Should I be this scared?" Dorcas asked, taking a seat.

Lily smiled. "I nearly called of James' and my wedding."

"Huh?" James asked indignantly.

"I was so nervous that I didn't think I could make myself walk down that aisle. One man for the rest of your life? Who wouldn't be scared!"

"I'll take that as an insult," James muttered grumpily.

"Let me finish," Lily said lightly. "James is the only man I've ever loved and the only man that I ever will. You love Gideon. He loves you. No matter how nervous you are, this is right."

Dorcas smiled wanly. "Thanks Lily."

Lily gave her a tight hug and then stood straight and clapped her hands. "Everyone out! We've got a wedding to prepare for!"

James frowned. "But we're comfortable here Lily. You can get things ready with us, can't you?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

James cleared his throat. "Um. Nothing."

Sirius shook his head. "Come on James, show a little backbone. No Lily, we want to see Dorcas get ready."

Lily turned on him and Sirius swallowed, suddenly looking very scared. "Sirius Black. If you do not stand up and leave this house I swear it on everything that I love I will put a curse on you that will embarrass you for the rest of your life."

Sirius snorted. "Like what?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Let's just say no woman will ever be able to sleep with you _enjoyably_ again."

That was all the pushing Sirius needed. He leaped up dashed outside with a single movement. Dorcas assumed he would be running for quite a long time before he was far enough from Lily. 

The other men stood up and walked single file out of the house, grumbling about pregnant women and brides. 

Alice turned to Dorcas, smiling. "Let's go get your dress."

--

Dorcas couldn't believe that the day of her wedding was finally here. She had never thought that she could be so happy, always certain that her life would be one of darkness. But Gideon made her happy and nothing could change the feeling that he invoked in her. Nothing could compete with it.

And now here she was, laughing with her two best friends while they curled her long black hair and put on her makeup. 

"I don't see why I need all this," Dorcas groaned. 

Alice shook her head. "Dorcas! This is your wedding day, the most important day of your life. You're beautiful without makeup but we want to make you jaw dropping."

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Alright. Can I at least see what you're doing to me?"

Lily laughed. "It's a surprise."

"Oh," Dorcas muttered. 

"So tell us," Alice began, tugging rather painfully on her hair. "When did you begin to fall in love with Gideon?"

Dorcas managed to smile, even after Lily poked her head with a sharp pin. "I guess I always have been in love with him. I certainly always got nervous when he was around, even when I first joined the Order. I was just lucky that he noticed me too."

Lily and Alice smiled and then stepped back. "Now for the dress. Then you can see yourself."

Alice disappeared and she reemerged with the beautiful white wedding dress Dorcas had picked out with Alice. Dorcas stripped off her robes and stepped into it, feeling the softness of the fabric against her skin. She slipped her feet into small heels that weren't even visible underneath the bell bottom of the gown. 

Lily whistled. "You look beautiful honey," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Dorcas took a deep breath and turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. The transformation was unbelievable. Her plain robes were replaced with the flowing gown that made her feel like a princess. Her hair, which she usually wore straight down her back, was done up with elegant curls that surrounded her pale face and bright green eyes. The veil was pinned through the curls and cascaded down her back to the floor behind her. Her usually plain face was glowing from small amounts of makeup and her eyes appeared greener than ever.

"Is that really me?" Dorcas attempted to joke. Suddenly the waves of nervousness overwhelmed her again and she turned to her two trusting friends. "I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?"

Alice cupped her chin in her hand and smiled warmly. "You definitely are."

--

Later that day Gideon could be found waiting silently for Dorcas to walk down the aisle. He was dressed in a fancy suit and his hair was pulled back for once. His hands were clasped nervously in front of him as he gazed at the chattering crowd.

It was definitely a small wedding. Every single member of the Order was there, but that wasn't too many because many had died of late. Hagrid sat in the back row having been forced to move because no one could see over him. Dumbledore was talking animatedly to Alastor and Remus. James was pulling on his collar sitting next to a very unhappy looking Sirius. Lily stood across from Gideon, holding a small bouquet of flowers. She gave him a small smile of encouragement which he returned gratefully. 

Gideon was feeling a mixture of many things right now. He was nervous to be getting married, to finally settle down with one woman. He was excited because he knew this was the only woman he would ever love and he was more than ready to spend the rest of his life with her. But he was also very sad. Fabian would not come to the wedding. He would not even listen to Gideon or even try to support his brother.

But even as he thought this and the sad thoughts took over his mind, his brother suddenly appeared from behind a tree. Gideon's jaw dropped as Fabian walked uncomfortably toward him.

"I heard there was a wedding," Fabian offered nervously. "I didn't want to miss the festivities."

Gideon wanted to forgive him but he knew he wasn't about to let him off that easy. "Finally grew up, did you?"

Fabian burned crimson and looked at his feet. "Look, I'm sorry Gideon. I was wrong. If you really love this woman, I don't want to stop you. I just haven't given Dorcas a chance and I realize that it is that same prejudice and hatred that started this war in the first place. I'm sorry."

That was all Gideon needed to hear. He gave his brother a gruff, one armed hug and slapped him on the back. Nothing would stop him from being completely elated now. "Don't even think about it anymore. It's over."

And then Dorcas came. She walked down the aisle, Frank holding onto her arm proudly. The image of her coming toward him would remain in his mind forever, Gideon knew. She was absolutely beautiful and he experienced a great surge of love so powerful he thought he might explode with it.

Frank lifted her veil as she reached him and kissed her on the forehead. He winked and sat down next to Alice who was already crying. Dorcas turned to Gideon, her eyes bright and her face flushed with excitement. "You ready?" she whispered.

"I've always been ready," Gideon replied, taking her hand and squeezing it slightly. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied. "You don't look so shabby yourself."

The minister began, reciting the familiar vows and talking about the sacred act of marriage. He turned to Gideon. "Will you honor and love her in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, in life and in death for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Gideon answered.

"And you, Dorcas Meadowes, will you honor and love him in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, in life and in death for so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Dorcas replied quickly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, in this mortal world for as long as you live together in love. May I present Mr. and Mrs. Gideon Prewett."

Dorcas laughed out loud and flung her arms around her husband, kissing him through her tears. "You hear that? I'm Mrs. Prewett!"

Gideon swung her in his arms and led her to the dance floor and the happy couple were immediately followed by crowds of laughing people. Dorcas and Gideon danced their first dance as husband and wife before the floor filled up with people.

Perhaps the best part of this was when Fabian came over to the couple with a grin. "May I dance with this beautiful lady?"

Gideon handed her over to him and Fabian and Dorcas took up the waltz, smiling at one another and laughing together. 

--

"Congratulations," Sirius offered as he pulled her away from dancing with a drunken man later that night.

"Thank you," Dorcas said happily.

Sirius kissed her forehead and turned around. "Have a pleasant night."

Dorcas frowned. "Your leaving?"

"I'm tired," Sirius muttered. 

"You're not even going to have anything to drink?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Remus left awhile ago," Sirius said. "You didn't complain about him leaving."

"Because he's not my best friend!"

Sirius sighed. "Goodnight Dorcas," and he left without another word. 

Under normal circumstances, Dorcas would have been angry or sad. But tonight she could feel nothing but happiness. She grabbed onto Gideon's hand and they danced another dance. Dorcas knew without a doubt, today was the happiest day of her life. Nothing could possibly change that.


	21. Late Night Tragedy

****

Note from Nikki

Well I sort of got out of my slump with this chapter but I might fall back into it after. I lost my outline for the story and I had to write a new one which isn't half as good. But oh well *shrug* I did my best. I hope you all like this chapter and thanks so much to my reviewers! *hugz*

****

To the Reviewers

Nkittyhawk: Hehe *smiles* I'm glad that last chapter made you happy! I glad you liked it too. I was really worried that it was going to suck. Thanks for your wonderful review!

****

Muffinlover: Yup, Sirius does add a little conflict to the story. I hadn't intended that originally but as I began writing it, it sort of happened and I tried to develop it more. I'm glad you liked that last chapter! *hugz* I always love hearing from you so thanks for taking the time to read and review!

****

Noa9: Hehe! I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I hope I get out of this slump too. If I get writer's block, I try to work through it rather than let it clear up on itself. I sit in front of the computer and MAKE myself write, even if it sucks. Hopefully it won't come to that! Thanks for reviewing hun! Love ya!

****

HiddenFlame42: Uh-oh, if you think there are sad stories on this site, I don't think you're going to like this chapter very much. But at least last chapter was happy! Thanks for reviewing hunni! *hugz*

****

Mojo: Hehe, yup their married! Thank for the review chic!

--

*

--

Dorcas woke with a painful cry in the middle of the night. She shot out of Gideon's arms, clutching her forearm where her tattoo burned black. _No, _she cursed silently to herself. Not now! It was her wedding night.

"What's going on?" Gideon asked, sitting up groggily and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He watched his new wife with concern.

"I've been summoned," Dorcas mumbled grumpily, pulling on a wrinkled set of Death Eater robes. 

Gideon shook his head. "Can't you ignore it, just this once? It's our wedding night!"

Dorcas sighed and sat on the edge of the bed kissing him lightly on the lips. "You know I can't," she whispered. 

Gideon sighed and wrapped her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Be careful. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."

Dorcas brushed her lips against his and kissed him deeply before she reluctantly pulled away and Disapparated, smiling at her husband as she left. 

Gideon shook his head, still finding it hard to believe that he was a married man and that Dorcas would be his forever. He yawned and slipped off the side of the bed, deciding to get some coffee while he waited for her to return. A faint tapping at the window changed his direction as he went to find the source of the noise.

A large barn owl was banging against the glass, wanting to get in. Gideon grinned. The owl probably carried a letter from a well-wisher who sent it off late. Gideon opened the shutters and let the owl swoop gracefully in. The second he untied the letter, the owl was out the window and had disappeared into the dark night sky.

Gideon opened the letter swiftly and was surprised to see that it was from Fabian. 

__

Brother,

Meet me at the waterfall in the forest. It's urgent. Come immediately.

Fabian

Gideon couldn't imagine what Fabian needed now, in the middle of the night, but he wasn't about to ignore the pleading letter. He pulled on a pair of crimson robes and scribbled a quick message to Dorcas, telling where he went before dashing out the door at top speed.

He reached the waterfall where he had proposed to Dorcas and looked wildly around the clearing. Fabian arrived, panting, from a section of trees opposite where Gideon stood. 

"Are you okay?" both brothers blurted at the same time.

"Huh?" they asked together.

"You sent me an owl, telling me to meet you here," Gideon said, very confused.

Fabian shook his head. "No I didn't. You did! I was asleep when I received your letter. I came as fast as I could."

Gideon frowned. "You mean you didn't send me a letter?"

Fabian shook his head, drawing his wand out quickly, "And neither did you?"

"No," Gideon replied, drawing his wand out too. The two brothers met in the middle of the clearing, both of them not sure what was going on.

"Then who did?"

--

Dorcas reemerged in an old, rickety house. Voldemort seemed to like this place as they had met here many times over the past few months. She took her usual spot in the circle of hooded Death Eaters (it looked as though Voldemort only summoned ten of them tonight) and even flashed a small smile toward Severus, despite the tiredness itching her eyes. She was so happy and even being summoned by her master wasn't going to destroy that.

"Welcome my friends," the familiar cold voice said from the shadows. "You are no doubt wondering why I have summoned you in the middle of the night."

A murmur of assent rippled around the circle but no one said anything. "I have called you here tonight because I wish for you, my faithful friends, to murder two brothers who have long been a nuisance to my cause."

Dorcas' chest rose and fell, fear filling her so profoundly that she could hardly breathe. Two brothers? Who else could that be but Gideon and Fabian?

"A very useful spy," Voldemort continued, "has given me a tip that tonight will be a highly vulnerable time for these brothers. The plan is already in motion."

An image was sent through the minds of the Death Eaters, telling the location that they needed to Apparate at. Dorcas felt bile rise in her throat and she had to do everything she could to stop herself from losing her stomach. It was the waterfall where Gideon had proposed to her at. 

"I want Gideon and Fabian Prewett dead for good," Voldemort said icily. "Whoever kills them will be rewarded by their Master."

A whoop of excitement rippled around the small circle. Dorcas was trying hard not to pass out, trying hard to stay still until Voldemort dismissed them. She was shaking uncontrollably, thinking of nothing other than her overwhelming desire to get to Gideon. 

"Go my friends!" Voldemort called. 

Dorcas Disapparated as fast as she could. It was so quick that when she reemerged near the waterfall, her legs gave way beneath her. Severus Apparated beside her and helped her up. Dorcas shrugged him off and ran as fast as she could to the clearing where Fabian and Gideon were looking very confused. 

"GIDEON!" she screamed. "IT'S A TRAP. RUN!"

Gideon spun around and looked at his wife, now more confused than ever. He didn't question her, simply grabbed his brothers arm and turned to dash away. It was too late. The other Death Eaters Apparated and laughed evilly. 

"No!" Dorcas cried. She pulled her wand from her robe and, without a second thought, began firing it at her fellow Death Eaters. 

Severus grabbed onto her from behind. "Are you insane?" he hissed. "Do you want someone to tell our Master? He would kill you!"

"I don't care!" Dorcas screamed, struggling against his grasp.

She managed to break loose and she began shouting _Avada Kedavra_ everywhere she could. She didn't hit anyone, so blinded in her fury and panic was she. 

Gideon and Fabian, however, were hitting many of the Death Eaters square in the chest. Already two bodies lay at their feet and had Dorcas been thinking rationally, she would have noticed that they were laughing.

The two brothers stood back to back, dodging curses and jinxes and shooting some of their own. The forest was ablaze with various colors of green, blue, and red, shooting in every direction imaginable. And yet in the heart of all this commotion, laughter sounded. 

"Good one brother!" Gideon laughed, ducking under a shot of red light. 

"Thank you!" Fabian answered lightly, shooting a paralyzing curse into the belly of a Death Eater. Before the hooded man could recover, Fabian shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_" and the man fell face down into the dirt, not uttering a single sound.

Dorcas began making her way to fight by her husbands side but Severus grabbed a hold of her arm again. His fingers were long and pale and surprisingly strong. She glared at him and struggled against his grasp, trying to get away.

"Damnit Snape!" she roared, using his last name as it created more effect. "Let me go!"

"And let you sacrifice everything we have kept hidden and worked for for the past two years?" he asked in a deadly voice. 

"Do you think I care about any of that?" she yelled, shaking with rage. "My husband, my love, is being attacked! I don't care what happens to me! That's something you've never understood Severus! Love!"

Severus appeared to be wounded but he didn't let go of her. Instead he grabbed a hold of her other arm and held her flat against him, not letting her leave. Dorcas struggled against him, kicking and cursing at him in every language she knew. 

And then she stopped because a horrible cry filled her ears and traveled down to her heart. She watched as Fabian fell to the ground, a look of surprise on his grinning face. Gideon was the one who had bellowed so loudly. Fabian was dead.

"LET ME GO!" Dorcas screamed with all of her power. 

But she stopped struggling at what she saw next. Gideon had been watching his brother, tears streaking down his face. He turned to Dorcas and his eyes met hers in a moment that seemed to span all the ages of the world. Time stopped. Everything became frozen as Dorcas gazed into her husband's sorrowful eyes. As if in slow motion she saw green light erupt from the end of a wand and strike Gideon square in the chest. No sound escaped him as he crumbled to the floor beside his brother.

"NOOOOOO!" Dorcas screamed. She screamed so loud that birds left from the tops of the trees. She screamed so loud that the ground must have shook beneath her. "NO!"

She crumpled to the ground as her legs gave way beneath her, unable to support her weight. Severus crouched next to her and rubbed her back soothingly, glancing around the clearing furtively. All the Death Eaters had already Disapparated. It was just them, the bodies of Fabian and Gideon, and the five Death Eaters they had killed on their way down.

"NOOOOOOO," Dorcas erupted again, choking and shaking uncontrollably. "GOD! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMONE!!!" she screamed.

"Calm down," Severus said soothingly, unsure of what to do. He watched as an entire ocean of salty tears washed down her face. Her eyes were as red as Voldemort's but instead of being filled with a deep malice, they were filled with a pain so deep that Severus couldn't look into them for long.

Dorcas' breathing became ragged and she stopped crying as she struggled to breathe. She clutched her chest, begging for air.

"Damnit Dorcas," Severus roared, shaking her. "Calm down!"

It was too late. She lost consciousness and slipped from his hands to the ground in a dead faint. Severus made her as comfortable as possible before Apparating back to Godric's Hollow. 

Hesitantly, hating every step he took, he walked up the stairs that led to Lily and James' house and knocked reluctantly on the door. It took awhile but soon candles flickered on in the house and the sound of feet pounding down the stairs reached his ears. 

James answered, much to Severus anger, and scowled at him, "What do you want Snivellus?"

Severus glared at him, putting all of his hatred into it. "It's about Dorcas."

Lily stepped behind her husband, surprised to see Severus at her door. "What about her?" she asked quickly.

Severus turned to look at the forest. "I think you better see for yourself. Apparate at the waterfall."

He Disapparated, leaving it up to the hated couple to decide whether to trust him or not. He reemerged back in the clearing where Dorcas was still unconscious. A few minutes later the couple Apparated, Sirius with them. 

"What is this nonsense Snive-" he paused mid-sentence as he caught sight of Dorcas.

"What happened?" he yelled angrily, pushing Severus out of the way.

A shriek filled the air and Sirius turned to see Lily being violently sick. Slowly Sirius stood up and he and James glanced at each other, seeing the bodies of Gideon and Fabian. Understanding now what had happened.

"Is Dorcas okay? She's not-she's not," Lily ventured weakly.

Severus shook his head. "She had some sort of a panic attack. She fainted and I came to get you."

Lily slowly, as if unsure whether she should, hugged Severus. "Thank you for coming to us."

Severus looked like he would be sick and he backed off scowling. Sirius and James glared at him and bent down, trying to wake Dorcas up. 

After several minutes of unsuccessful prodding, Sirius lifted her in his arms. "I'll take her home," he said lightly. He stepped passed Severus, glaring at him angrily.

James walked slowly over to the cold bodies of Gideon and Fabian. "It looks like they put up a terrific fight," he said sadly.

Lily was crying. "On his wedding night. . ." she whispered.

James spun to Severus, as if it was the last thing he wanted to do, but said, "Will you help us levitate the bodies back to Order Headquarters? We need to get them there and call an emergency meeting."

Severus frowned but reluctantly agreed. He walked ahead of the other two, levitating three bodies of Death Eaters. James followed, levitating two Death Eater bodies. Lily came last, sobbing as Gideon and Fabian floated behind her. 


	22. Dealing with Pain

****

Note from Nikki

I think everyone knows about my dad here and so I won't talk about it because it's hard for me to do that. I had this chapter written before the accident and so it's easy for me to update. I doubt I'll be able to update this weekend, though I won't say for sure. I'm behind in school and that's my main priority (after my dad) and so. . .if I have time I'll write because it's a comfort for me. But it's questionable now. 

--

Dorcas woke later that day, confused about why her heart felt so heavy. About why her eyes were so itchy and why every bone in her body was aching. She struggled to remember what had happened to make her feel this way. She fought with herself until she found images burned into her heart.

She sat up with a start, shaking, her heart feeling as if it would collapse. She was suddenly swarmed with memories that clouded her and nearly blinded her with their intensity. Gideon was dead. Gideon was dead. 

She screamed, covering her mouth and dashed as quickly as she could to the bathroom where she lost her wedding dinner. She fell to the floor, shaking and sobbing, clutching her stomach and rocking back and forth.

"Dorcas!" Sirius cried. He ran into the bathroom and helped her up, half carrying her back to the bed. "I'm sorry, I went to Lily and James' really fast."

Dorcas didn't reply, only sobbed. What could she say? What could she do? She had never felt so dead before. Life wasn't worth living if someone could just die like that, die so quickly. Why was she alive? What purpose did life have? She stopped crying abruptly, finding that she didn't have any tears left. She was drained, as if any life and every emotion had left her body and she was nothing but an empty shell.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked quietly, rubbing her back.

Dorcas swallowed, intending to say something. Intending to tell him that she was fine. She was always fine. But when she opened her mouth a wail escaped from her lips and her body shuddered. It was almost as if she wanted to cry but she didn't have the means to do so.

"Shh. . ." Sirius said, he wrapped his arms around her but Dorcas pulled away.

"Where's my wand?" she asked. Her voice was thin and scratchy, hoarse from all the screaming.

"Why?" Sirius replied frowning. 

"Where is it?"

"Dorcas I know you're depressed but now is not a good time to kill yourself," Sirius replied angrily.

Dorcas glared at him. "How do you know I was going to do that?"

"I can see it in your eyes," Sirius replied sadly, stroking her cheek. 

Dorcas quivered but didn't reply. She didn't know what to do. She had never felt a loss like this before. She had never loved someone so much and then been forced to watch them be murdered. "Where is he Sirius?" Dorcas sobbed, her eyes finding the tears again. They slid slowly down her pale cheek and fell into her mouth.

"He's at St. Mungo's. They're preparing him for- for-" Sirius couldn't bare to finish the rest of that sentence so his voice trailed off into silence. 

Dorcas turned the other way, suddenly feeling overcome with a deep anger. It was Sirius' fault that this all happened. He hated Gideon. Sirius was the spy. "It's you," she whispered. 

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You're the spy. You hated Gideon! You hated him and you wanted him dead."

"Dorcas don't say this," Sirius said, deeply hurt. His eyes were filled with pain and he stopped stroking her cheek to grab onto her hand. "I would never do this."

"Yes you would!" Dorcas replied in a high pitched voice. She leaped off her bed and snatched her hand from his. "You're the spy! You did this to hurt me! You did this because you hate him even if I love him with all my heart!"

Sirius' eyes were filling with tears, a sight Dorcas had never seen. But she didn't care. All she could feel was a burning hatred toward Sirius. It was all his fault, it had to be. 

"Dorcas, listen to yourself! I hate Death Eater's! I hate them as much as anyone does, why would I betray the Order?"

"Because you hate Gideon!"

"I never hated him Dorcas," Sirius said sadly, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "I never hated him."

"You left from the wedding early! You had to go make your plans!"

"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF?" Sirius bellowed, wanting to shake her. "You know that I love you Dorcas! Why would I want to cause you pain like this?"

Dorcas paused, suddenly realizing what she was saying. Sirius would never do this to her. No one would want to do this to her. Blaming Sirius was not going to make everything okay. "I'm sorry," Dorcas whispered, covering her face.

She thought Sirius would be mad at her now, would hate her for daring to accuse him. But instead he pulled her into his chest, "It's not your fault."

"He's really gone," Dorcas sobbed, wrapping her arms around Sirius, finding comfort in his strong form.

"Maybe physically," Sirius agreed sadly. "But not in your heart. He'll never leave that."

"I feel so dead," Dorcas whispered. "I don't want to live anymore, Sirius. What purpose does life really have? Why do we live only to die? Is any of it worth it?"

Sirius kissed the top of her head thoughtfully. "It's all worth it. Life's purpose is whatever you want to make it. So many people would have been cruelly killed if not for your help in the Order. So many people owe their loves, hopes, and dreams to you because you let them live."

"I couldn't save Gideon," Dorcas choked.

"You can't save everyone," Sirius replied. "But you can remember them forever."

Dorcas didn't reply, thinking about what he said but finding that she couldn't believe any of it. What did Sirius know? He couldn't possibly feel the amount of pain that Dorcas felt. The amount of despair and hopelessness.

"I know you don't want to go anywhere," Sirius said suddenly. "But we need to go to the Order meeting. I really think you should be there."

Dorcas shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes you can," Sirius said. "Gideon would have wanted you to be there."

"There wouldn't be one if he hadn't been. . .been killed."

"Please come Dorcas," Sirius whispered.

Dorcas looked into his pleading eyes and knew that she would go. Maybe leaving her house and seeing other people would help her heal. She found that she didn't want to heal. She didn't want to get rid of the pain that she felt because it felt real, it was tangible. Gideon's death was a haze, a distant dream that she had watched from another person's point of view. She needed to be thrown into reality again.

Dorcas stood up and stripped off her Death Eater robes, not caring that Sirius sat in front of her. She changed into robes that were on the floor and waited while he stood up. He smiled thinly at her and took her hand in his, pulling her out the front door.

Dorcas was blinded in the bright sunlight, feeling that it was wrong somehow. How could the world be so light and yet her heart be so filled with darkness? 

Sirius led her to Phoenix Headquarters and inside to the conference room where the entire Order were talking anxiously. They all hushed as Dorcas entered the room and she looked down at her feet, taking a seat next to Lily who grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. When she looked up she could see that Lily was crying.

"Everyone present knows of the tragedy that occurred last night," Dumbledore said quietly. Dorcas searched for his face and saw his eyes, no longer twinkling, as they gazed on the empty Dorcas. "It looks as if our spy has struck again."

Dorcas breathed deeply, struggling to keep herself calm. She searched the eyes of the members, trying to see if she could see who it was. She couldn't tell, she couldn't see. How could she?

"The time has come for us to make a decision," Dumbledore began. "It is obvious that there is a spy in this very room with us and yet we cannot determine who."

Silence filled the Order as they gazed at one another uncomfortably. What would they do if the spy suddenly developed a grudge for them? What would they do if he turned them in to the dark Lord?

"Shall we continue with our Order or shall we stop before any more innocents are killed?" Dumbledore asked. It was obvious to all that he didn't want to give up, but he wouldn't say so. 

"I say we keep it," James whispered. 

No one said anything at first but slowly nods and cries of assent filled the room until everyone present was cheering for the Order. 

"We won't let Him bring us down!" Caradoc Dearborn shouted. 

Cheers erupted and Dumbledore smiled. "Then the Order will continue and we will not give up until Lord Voldemort is killed!"

After everyone had quieted down, Dumbledore turned to the group. "We will work even with a spy in our room."

Dorcas couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and everyone fell silent, looking at her. "Whoever the spy is," Dorcas said in a deadly voice. "Why don't you turn me in? Why don't you tell Voldemort all about me! Are you playing with my heart? Playing with my mind?"

No one said anything, sensing the despair in her voice. "Do it! I'm not afraid anymore! Tell him that I've betrayed him! TELL HIM!"

"Dorcas come on," Remus whispered, grabbing onto her arm. Dorcas shook him off angrily.

"I will find out who you are if it's the last thing I do!" she shouted. Remus grabbed onto her arm again and began leading her away from the table. "I will kill you! I KNOW HOW! Don't think for a second that I don't!"

Remus escorted her outside Headquarters where he finally let her go. "James, Lily, and Sirius need to speak to Dumbledore about something. How about we wait for them in your house?"

Dorcas nodded mutely and allowed herself to be led to her house where she sat on her couch. Remus made her some tea and sat across from her, watching her silently. Dorcas was about to say something when the door opened and Lily, James, Sirius, Alice, Peter and Frank dashed in. They all ran over to her, with the exception of Sirius and Peter, and hugged her tightly, offering their condolences. 

"Where were you last night?" Sirius asked Remus suddenly.

"It was the full moon," Remus replied uncertainly.

"Was it?" Sirius asked, obviously not convinced. "You left early."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you could be the spy. I haven't seen much of you lately."

"You left early too," Remus retorted, "how do we know it isn't you?"

Peter laughed. "Don't argue boys, I'm sure it's neither of you."

"Whoever it is, the spy is playing games. It would be so easy to turn us all in but whoever it is isn't doing that," Alice said softly.

No one said anything until Peter nearly whispered, "Maybe he's just waiting for the perfect moment. The moment when he could gain victory for his Master and earn rank and power."

If Dorcas had been paying attention, she would have seen the dark gleam in Peter Pettigrew's eyes. 

--

A/n: Sorry if things don't make sense. I can't concentrate on much and usually I edit things pretty good. I can't do it tonight, so I'm sorry if I made a ton of mistakes or your just left sitting here with 'huh'?


	23. Many Visits

****

Note From Nikki

At last! I am updating. I apologize for taking so long. I haven't felt motivated to do anything since my Dad's accident and haven't had time anyway. He's improving, but he's still really bad. Again, I apologize for taking so long. I made this chapter longer to make up for it! And I promise to update weekly from now on. No reviewer notes today, I don't have time. But thanks to everyone who reviewed!

--

Dorcas woke the next morning and gazed blearily at her ceiling. Nothing seemed to have color anymore, she realized. Everything was an odd shade of gray. Or maybe it was simply because she was so exhausted. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and rubbed them vigorously, hoping to return them to their normal feeling. 

She sighed and opened her eyes. Things seemed to improve a little so she sat up slowly and swung her legs to the side. She gazed out of her window at James and Sirius who were laughing and pushing each other around.

How could they be so happy when her world was completely dead? Dark thoughts entered Dorcas' mind but before they could overpower her, she pushed them impatiently away. She couldn't blame people for being happy. Gideon's death was no one's fault but Voldemort's and his spy. Her heart filled with rage. Why wasn't this spy just outing them all? What was he or she waiting for? 

Dorcas sighed deeply and stood up shakily. She couldn't dwell on Gideon every second. She knew that if she did, she would end up in the darkest, deepest pit of hell. And she didn't want to end up there. If there was one thing that she wanted to do before she died, it was to find his murderer and make sure that he was killed. Or, even worse, thrown into Azkaban to rot for the rest of his life. Not that Azkaban was really that dangerous. The evil, soul sucking Dementors broke in and freed whatever prisoners they could. It happened, but thankfully not often. The best Auror's guarded the prison from the intrusions. For the most part.

Dorcas was startled out of her vengeful reverie when a pounding boomed from her front door. She quickly pulled on some robes, did a quick hair combing charm, and walked to her front door. Lily and James greeted her, their faces beaming in false happiness.

"How are you?" Lily asked brightly, even though Dorcas was sure she was dreading her answer.

"I'm. . ." she was about to say miserable but changed her mind midway, "m-okay."

"That's great!" James said, smiling by his wife's side. "You can come with us to Lily's sisters house then."

"Lily's sisters house?" Dorcas asked, clearly bemused. "Why would you want me to go there?"

"Well," Lily began uncomfortably, "I told her about what happened."

"And she wanted you to come over for dinner with us," James finished quickly, seeing the look on Dorcas' face. "Because we were going to go anyway. She hasn't seen Lily since before she got pregnant."

"I don't need anyone's sympathy," Dorcas said coldly. She turned abruptly on her heel and walked to her kitchen, hoping that they would take the hint and leave.

"She's not giving sympathy," Lily said, following after her. "She just wanted to meet you and tonight is a perfect time."

"Lily, I really don't feel like going anywhere."

"You can't stay cooped up in this house all day," James replied impatiently. "We know you're miserable but Gideon wouldn't want you to lose your life to laziness."

Dorcas closed her eyes and sighed. They were right of course. And why shouldn't she go? She had absolutely nothing else to do but sit around and cry out her sorrows. Doing that was certainly not going to bring Gideon back. 

"I thought you didn't get along with her too well," Dorcas said.

"Oh, I hate her with all of my heart," Lily said brightly. 

"Then why on earth are you going to dinner with her?"

"She asked! I have quite a few things I would like to rub into her face too," Lily said, rubbing her swollen belly. 

"If she's such a horrible person, why did she invite me to come along?"

Lily shrugged. "Petunia is odd like that. She likes to see people in pain. Your sorrow will probably bring her joy."

Dorcas scowled. "And you still want me to come?"

"She asked. You need to get out. And I need someone other than a uncombed baffoon to keep me company."

James was nodding in agreement until he suddenly realized what she had said. "Hey!" he cried indignantly.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go to your sister's house to keep you company while she experiences great joy in my misery?" Dorcas asked.

"Something like that," Lily agreed. 

"I'm in," Dorcas said, smiling briefly. 

--

Privet Drive was a boring little street. Dorcas could already see the type of people Lily's sister and her husband were. They were neat, perfect little muggles who's greatest passion in life was outing the neighbors with their greater wealth. Their lawn was perfectly cut and clean and Dorcas could have sworn someone had scrubbed the driveway with soap. 

She walked by Lily as they made their way up the drive. Lily and James were holding hands and Dorcas felt a surge of pain before turning away. She pulled up her skirt awkwardly, feeling odd in muggle clothing. She had never worn muggle clothing before. Her mother had disapproved of it because of course it was a muggle invention. Lily had brought over some of her clothes because, apparently, her sister had insisted they not wear robes. 

Dorcas stepped past a vehicle (she thought it was called a car but she wasn't sure) and followed Lily to the front steps where she knocked rapidly on the door. Lily's face was looking rather grumpy, almost as if she dreaded seeing her only sibling.

A tall, horse-faced woman with a long neck answered the door abruptly. She had on what appeared to be her best dress and her hair was done very elegantly. Dorcas noticed her protruding stomach and wondered why Lily had failed to mention that her sister was pregnant.

"Petunia," Lily said, nodding curtly. 

No hugs, no cries of welcome, only looks of deep contempt on each other's face. Dorcas thought she was the only one with a dysfunctional family. Apparently, this was not the case. 

"Lily," Petunia replied. "Please, come in."

"Surely you remember my husband, James," Lily said, squeezing James' hand.

Petunia's eyes narrowed. "How could I forget?"

James scowled but chose not to say anything.

"This is Dorcas," Lily said grabbing Dorcas' wrist and pulling her forward.

Petunia's eyes narrowed even further. "Were you once normal, like us?"

"Umm," Dorcas said uncomfortably. "Well, I was raised in a Wizarding-"

"That's enough!" Petunia cried, looking scandalized. 

"Oh. . .okay."

"Vernon!" Petunia called. "They're here!"

A very large man, also dressed in his best, walked into the room. He had a rather bushy mustache and no neck at all. He wore a look of deep loathing as he looked at the people at the door. "Welcome to our home," he said shortly.

"Oh, yes," Lily said, looking around her. "It's er. . .very. . .clean?"

Dorcas could already see the differences between the two sisters. Lily wasn't at all clean. Her house wasn't messy but it surely wasn't spotless, especially since Lily had gotten pregnant. This house, however, was completely clean. It almost looked unnatural. Petunia was a person who didn't want to be different from anyone. Lily didn't care what people thought and was a free spirit.

"Please, come into the dining room," Petunia said.

It was then that Lily seemed to notice her sister's protruding stomach. "OH MY GOODNESS!" she shrieked.

James leapt backward, clutching onto his ear. "Lily!" he cried.

Lily grabbed a hold of his hand again and quickly followed with, "Your pregnant?"

Petunia smiled triumphantly. "Yes, yes I am."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Lily said cheerfully. Dorcas could tell she was making a valiant effort to be nice.

"Congratulations," James said, apparently because of the tight squeeze that nearly left his hand paralyzed from Lily.

"Er. . .yes," Dorcas added. "Truly wonderful."

"Well, obviously it's excellent news," Vernon said. "We already know it's going to be a boy."

"Ours too!" Lily said.

"Have you thought of a name?" James asked, attempting to be nice to Lily's only living relatives. 

"Dudley," Vernon replied.

Dorcas rolled her eyes. That was a horrible name! The poor boy would likely be teased and picked on his entire life. It sounded like a pig and she wondered fleetingly if their son would come out looking like Vernon.

"And yours?" Petunia asked.

"Harry," James answered.

"Ugh," Vernon said. "Such a dull common name."

There was a very awkward silence that followed this statement. Lily cleared her throat uncomfortably, Dorcas could tell she was furious. "Well, perhaps our children could play together."

Petunia laughed coldly. "I don't think so! No son of mine will be mingled with freaks like you."

That was when Lily lost it, she leapt at her sister with the full intention of attacking her. 

James grabbed onto her waist crying, "Lily! No!"

"I'm gonna kill her!" Lily yelled, struggled against his grip.

"Not if I kill you first!" Petunia bellowed.

Vernon had no intention of stopping his wife so Dorcas had to do it. She dashed in front of her and held the woman back by the shoulders. Meanwhile, James was dragging Lily out the door, still cursing loudly. 

"I hope you rot in hell! You hate me because mom loved me more!"

"She did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"I never want to see you again!"

"I don't either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Dorcas let go of Petunia and ran after James and Lily, who had shaken him off and was stomping away on her own accord.

"Well, that didn't go so nicely," Dorcas commented lightly.

"I hate her," Lily screeched. "I don't know why I even came."

"Lily, she is your sister," James attempted as they made their way to the abandoned park where they could Disapparate without being seen.

This was not a very good thing to say. Lily started yelling at him about being so heartless and rude.

It was perhaps because of this that they didn't hear the slightest footstep behind them. Lily's angry shouts drowned out any other sound. But there was a footstep nevertheless and Dorcas spun around when she heard another one while Lily was drawing a breath.

It was Voldemort. He stood there, alone, his wand raised at their unsuspecting backs. James and Lily had not noticed that Dorcas had stopped, frozen in her footsteps. She couldn't warn them verbally so she gave a loud gasp.

James heard it and spun around, quickly followed by Lily whose ranting stopped midway. 

"We meet again, Potter," Voldemort said inclining his head bemusedly. Dorcas had no choice but to stand there, unmoving. 

"Indeed," James replied. He always seemed so brave in the face of danger. Dorcas could almost see his mind trying to figure a way to get out. Dorcas wasn't so optimistic.

"Dorcas," Voldemort said, not taking his eyes away from James. "It is time you let them in on your secret."

Dorcas bowed and turned to a quivering James and Lily. "I am a faithful servant and follower of the all powerful Dark Lord."

The couple looked stunned, not because of what she said, but because they had already known that but had forgotten that they weren't supposed to.

"H-how could you?" Lily managed to choke out, much to Dorcas' relief. It would have been obvious if they had not shown some surprise.

Dorcas reluctantly pulled out her wand and aimed at her friends. 

"No," Voldemort said coldly. "They are mine."

"Why do you want to kill us so bad?" James asked bravely.

"Because you irk me," Voldemort replied, humoring them. "Twice you have escaped my grip and twice you have been too lucky. But you Potter, you are the one I want. Your wife can leave, she is of no danger to me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lily replied. 

"Lily leave," James said firmly.

"B-"

"Leave."

Lily straightened up and Disapparated. Voldemort laughed. "You are so easily predictable."

Lily, who had Disapparated behind the Dark Lord, gasped. He turned around, almost lazily. "Not a very intelligent girl, are you?"

"Far more intelligent than you," James bellowed. 

He ran forward and kicked Voldemort in the back. Dorcas had never seen the Dark Lord fall before. But fall he did. He tumbled to the ground losing grip on his wand. James and Lily Disapparated before he could get it back.

He roared angrily. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"

"They were too quick My Lord!"

Voldemort had not been expecting something not to do with magic. He never suspected anything like that. James was incredibly bright for suspecting this. Dorcas could feel her heart relax with both relief and pride.

"I will get Potter some day," he said angrily. "He will die at my hands, I swear it." 

---

A/n: Sorry if it sucks. I haven't written for a long time. 


	24. The Prophecy is Told

****

Note from Nikki

I'm sorry! I know I said that I would update every week and I totally did not do that. I just get caught up in so many things that I just don't have time anymore! I hope you all understand. I can't do reviewer notes this time but I will do it next time, I promise! Thanks to everyone!

__

Nikki

--

"You're a hundred percent sure that he wasn't furious with you?" Sirius asked for the millionth time.

James, Lily, Dorcas, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Frank, and Remus all sat numbly in the Potters' living room. Voldemort had allowed Dorcas to leave soon after James and Lily had managed to escape. He had warned her that the Potter's would likely turn her in so Dorcas had taken a temporary leave of work to give Voldemort the impression that the Auror's were fully aware of her betrayal. 

"Sirius," Dorcas answered impatiently. "Yes, I am sure. He told me to leave almost right after Lily and James escaped."

"I want to know who tipped him off," Remus muttered darkly, glaring at Sirius.

"Maybe it was a little werewolf," Sirius replied innocently. 

"Maybe-"

"Enough!" Alice cried, rubbing her temples.

"Three times," Frank muttered.

"What?" James asked.

Frank sat a little straighter and looked directly into everyone's eyes. "All four of us have escaped him three times. Is that even possible?"

"It shouldn't be," Peter nearly squeaked. He look angry, Dorcas noted. And who wouldn't? His best friends were nearly killed tonight.

Dorcas shook her head. "No it shouldn't. In fact, I think you are probably the only people in history to have successfully escaped three times."

"The spy knows us well," Alice said.

Dorcas nodded. "How else would he or she know how to find where you are all the time?"

"But why," James asked, "do it when we are always out of our home?"

"Maybe he doesn't want You Know Who to find this place yet," Peter said, gesturing around. "Maybe he doesn't want to expose something else yet."

"But why?" Dorcas asked, flopping back onto the sofa.

"He's got his reasons," Peter assured her. "He's got his reasons."

"Well," Sirius announced. "I will find who it is and make sure that he is killed!"

Remus snorted. "Shouldn't be hard." 

"No it shouldn't be as he's sitting right in front of me," Sirius fired back.

"Would you both SHUT UP!" Lily screeched. Both men fell silent, both having experienced the wrath of Lily before and deciding now would not be a good time to provoke the woman.

Dorcas was about to tell them that they were both being ridiculously childish when a sudden burst of flame erupted in front of her. Dorcas screeched and jumped back, an unwise move that caused her armchair to tip over backwards.

Quickly Dorcas righted herself and stared with awe at the creature before her. It was Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. The bird was gorgeous and looked as though the sun itself possessed him. A small scrap of paper fell from his beak and floated to Dorcas' lap. She grabbed onto it and read the hastily scrawled message in loopy handwriting: _Hold onto his tail. I need you to come immediately, it's urgent!_

Dorcas dropped the parchment and, much to everyone's confusion, grabbed a hold of Fawkes tail, looking rather skeptical. Suddenly the bird burst into flame and Dorcas felt the oddest sensation that she had ever experienced in the history of her life.

It was like a portkey but in a much worse, much more terrifying way. Her fingers were glued to the bird, she had discovered this when instinct told her to let go. She was flying through space but instead of it being a hazy blur, it was a terrifying spectrum of bright red, orange, and yellow flames. It made her sick so she closed her eyes but this only seemed to make things worse. She saw a blur of brightness now instead of roaring flames.

Just as soon as it had started, it came to a jolting stop. Dorcas was surprised to see that she landed on her feet and then soon realized that Fawkes had made sure that she hadn't fell. Slowly Dorcas' vision cleared and she found that she was in a hub that looked strangely familiar. And then it hit her. It was the Hog's Head! What on earth was she doing here?

"Dorcas!" Dumbledore called. He beckoned her to come immediately and Dorcas dashed to his side.

"What's going on?" she asked urgently. She looked passed his shoulder and saw a slightly out of focus woman sitting before him. She had enormous glasses on and her hugely amplified eyes were glazed over.

"I can't answer any of your questions. You must hurry up the flight of stairs to your left! You will find a Death Eater who is carrying enormously important information to Voldemort. He must be killed Dorcas!"

Dorcas didn't need telling twice. She nodded, turned, and dashed up the stairs that Dumbledore had hastily indicated. People gawked at her but she paid no heed as she took the stairs two at a time. She knocked someone over and didn't even spare a moment to wonder if he was okay.

She reached the top of a building and slowed down, stifling her footsteps so as not to be detected. There she saw John, a friend of Severus's. One of his only friends, if she remembered right. Dorcas frowned and shifted her position, trying to see what he was doing. 

She had to stifle a gasp when she saw him peering into a small barrel filled with water. An image rippled across it, the image of Voldemort. John was speaking in hasty tones, apparently relating the valuable information to him.

". . .Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . ."

Dorcas didn't get any further. She shot the cauldron with a carefully aimed spell and the water splashed to the ground, breaking the incantation. John whirled around and gasped in surprise as he saw Dorcas hurtling toward him. "Dorcas wha-"

It was too late, Dorcas hastily pushed him off the building and watched him fall to his death. Dorcas quickly spun around and dashed back down the stairs where she found Dumbledore looking abnormally pale.

"Did he relate the message?"

"I don't know how much of it there was. Something about being born to thrice...something. . .as the seventh month dies. I stopped it there."

Dumbledore nodded tensely. "At least he didn't hear the whole thing."

"What's going on?" Dorcas asked impatiently.

"I came here for an interview for the open Divination spot," Dumbledore said, "when this woman went into a sort of trance and related a prophecy to me. Unfortunately a Death Eater spy overheard. I didn't want to leave her in case she gave any more valuable information and so I needed your aide."

"Why me?" Dorcas asked quietly. "Snape is closer."

"Professor Snape was a friend of this particular Death Eater, I believe. It did not seem right."

Dorcas nodded and then asked eagerly, "What did the prophecy say?"

"I cannot and will not relate that information to you," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Does it have anything to do with Lily and James escaping for the third time today?"

"What?" Dumbledore asked. Dorcas wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she saw a flash of fear in his eyes.

"They escaped for the third time today. Alice and Frank have escaped three times too. . ."

"What's going on?" a misty, soft voice asked.

Dorcas jumped, forgetting all about the woman who had supposedly told this all important prophecy. Didn't the woman remember what she had just said? From the confused, glazed look in her eye, Dorcas took that to be a very strong no. 

"I have just hired you as a new Professor at Hogwarts," Dumbledore informed her with a quick glance at Dorcas.

"You have? Oh that's wonderful!" the woman cried, in strangely excited, misty tone.

"If you will please retreat the Castle, you will find one Professor McGonagall. She will help you to your quarters and get settled into a room. Thank you, Professor Trelawney."

"Oh it's my pleasure Professor Dumbledore!" the woman said, bowing and batting her eyelashes. She then trotted away happily as if nothing had happened.

"Dumbledore, I don't unders-"

"We must have an Order meeting," Dumbledore interrupted. "Please return to Headquarters and inform the Order. I must make a quick trip to the Ministry of Magic and I will be there shortly. Do not worry about Severus or Hagrid. I will inform them."

"But-" 

"There are some things that are not meant to be understood, Dorcas. I will explain more at the meeting but I will not tell you the Prophecy."

"Why?"

"It is a danger to many people, most of all to yourself."

Dorcas found it pointless to argue so she nodded and Disapparated, wondering if this Prophecy held any importance at all. It was the future, why worry about it now? Dorcas Meadowes would never know how wrong she was. 

--

A/n: A person was thrown from a building, halfway through giving the prophecy. If you'd like to read about it, it's on page 843, second paragraph in the American version. Or if you're from somewhere else, it's in the chapter titled The Lost Prophecy.

I'm sorry this chapter sucked! I think my writing abilities (which were not very good to begin with) have gotten quite a bit worse. I apologize! Hopefully I will get better with time. . .


	25. Don't Ever Lie to Me, Dorcas

****

Note from Nikki

Hey, look at this. I've updated after only one week. . .can you believe it?! Amazing, isn't it? Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me. You are all wonderful!

****

To the Reviewers

NkittyHawk: Thanks for reading this rubbish. I don't even know why you stick with this story when all of yours surpass mine by A LOT. Thanks for reading tho! I love hearing from you. hugz

****

Mojo: I guess it might be in the way you look at it. I saw it as he found out what happened and only gave half of the prophecy before being killed by being thrown off the building. And you saw it as only hearing half of it before being thrown out. It could be both ways! I like your way better, now that I think of it. Except when Trelawney goes in a trance, I don't think she'd pause long enough to let Dumbledore kick the dude out. Hmm! Interesting! Anyway, thanks so much for the review! Luv ya hunni!

****

HiddenFlame42: squeak I know, Dumbledore was out of character and it moved too fast. I'm sorry! Thanks for the review though. Luv ya!

--

Dorcas did exactly as Dumbledore had instructed her and summoned an immediate Order meeting. She called upon her friends to rouse everyone else because, by this time, night had set in. It took a while to contact everyone but eventually everyone arrived at midnight.

As soon as the last person had taken their seat, Dumbledore quickly appeared. He looked very grave indeed and the familiar twinkle that usually shone in his eyes had gone out.

"We have had some very relevant information told to us," Dumbledore began quietly. "And there is no doubt who this information may apply to."

Silence followed this statement and everyone looked at one another with their eyebrows slightly raised. No one, aside from Dorcas, knew that a prophecy had been told.

"A prophecy has been given to me," Dumbledore began. "And I believe that it is true and accurate. I will not speak the prophecy word for word but simply tell you what it is. This prophecy spoke of a person who has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord."

Mutters suddenly broke out and excited hisses filled the conference room. Everyone looked at one another with a light that suddenly seemed to shine in their once hopeless faces. Someone to conquer Him. Someone to destroy the Darkness once and for all!

"Please," Dumbledore said, raising his hands for silence. Silence was immediately given to him and the voices died down, eager for more information. "The prophecy only tells that the person is not born yet. He will be born at the end of July to parents who have escaped from Voldemort three times."

A complete silence filled the room this time, everyone turning to look at the pale faces of Lily and James, and Alice and Frank.

"I think all of us in this room understand that it could only apply to Lily and James as well as Frank and Alice."

"Are you saying that one of our sons is going to defeat the Dark Lord?" Frank asked, sounding very tense.

"I'm not sure yet," Dumbledore replied. "We do not know when your children will be born but they certainly have a chance."

"What else is there?" James asked. His face was stony and his voice was deep in fear or anger, Dorcas couldn't tell.

Dumbledore shook his head. "There is more but I refuse to release any more information."

"Why?" Peter asked loudly, clearly annoyed.

"Have you forgotten?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. "We have an enemy in this Order."

"But surely they will tell the Dark Lord all that you have spoken of so far," someone interjected.

"Voldemort knows all that I have told you. A spy was in the Hog's Head and ran to the top of the building. I summoned Dorcas to me and she was able to push him off, only a short way through."

Everyone looked immediately at Dorcas and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Snape was watching her particularly strongly but she refused to meet his gaze.

"I urge both of you to go into hiding," Dumbledore said gravely. "It is a precaution that I feel you must take."

James immediately shook his head. "Not yet. I am not going into hiding yet. We don't even know if our son will be born at the end of July yet."

"Nevertheless-"

"No," Frank said firmly. "We don't hide. We will not hide."

Dumbledore sighed but nodded his head slowly. "It is of course your choice-"

"Where have you been this entire time, Dumbledore?" Alastor asked importantly.

"I made a record of the prophecy. It has been taken to the Department of Mysteries where it will remain."

"Is that entirely safe?" someone asked doubtfully.

"Only those whom the prophecy refers to can touch it. I doubt that Voldemort will ever freely walk into the Ministry of Magic."

Murmurings of assent followed his statement and people began to whisper excitedly again, everyone directing their attention toward the two couples who were looking distinctly sick. Dorcas could understand why too. Who wouldn't feel sick after finding that their son might have to face Voldemort someday and defeat him? It was sure a hell of a lot to live up to.

Dorcas' sympathetic thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she let out a sharp hiss of pain and grabbed her forearm instinctively. Her tattoo was burning black and gave the familiar sharp tinge of pain.

Without saying anything to anyone, she Disapparated alongside Snape. She didn't need to wonder where they were going because it turned out to be the old house that they had been coming to for the past couple of months.

"My friends," Voldemort began as soon as everyone had taken their places in the circle. "I have received some valuable information this night."

Dorcas arranged her face to that of puzzled confusion, trying to act as if she didn't already know that a prophecy had been told.

"A prophecy has been told regarding me and someone who has the power to vanquish me," Voldemort said calmly without the slightest tinge of fear. In fact, he actually seemed to be humored. "Obviously this is ridiculous as I am the most powerful wizard who will forever walk the paths of this world."

Murmurs filled the room, everyone eager to agree with their all powerful master. No one could deny this. The only one who dared to rival Voldemort was Dumbledore and all Death Eaters, except for Severus and Dorcas, believed that if Voldemort truly set his mind to killing the old man, he would be successful.

"Unfortunately, I did not hear this prophecy in its entirety. It was interrupted before I could hear everything. This is what John told me before his demise," Voldemort paused before continuing on, this time saying the prophecy as if he had had it memorized his entire life.

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_

Silence followed this until someone ventured forth bravely, "But who could that mean, My Lord?"

"I know of two possibilities," Voldemort replied scathingly. "James and Lily Potter or Alice and Frank Longbottom."

"It has to be the Potters!" someone shouted.

"No! It's the Longbottom's!"

"It can't be!"

"Well that is plain idiocy!"

Voldemort hushed them all the an impatient wave of his hand. "We will not know, you fools, until the end of July. It cannot be both of them and so we can count that one will not be born in July at all. As soon as we find out, we will kill the child immediately before this becomes a ridiculous problem."

Everyone nodded in agreement and quieted down. Dorcas scanned the room, feeling someone's gaze on her, and noticed that it was Narcissa Malfoy. Her stomach was bulging now beneath her dark robes and Lucious stood indifferently beside her. Dorcas bowed her head in recognition, receiving one back as well.

"You are dismissed," Voldemort answered. "Except for Dorcas."

Dorcas' heart thumped as everyone disappeared around her until she was completely alone with the sinister figure.

He didn't say anything at first, only stood silently around her. It was a brooding silence and gave Dorcas chills that swept up her body in a terrifying quickness. What could he possibly want to talk to her about?

"Did you hear about this prophecy, Dorcas?"

"No, certainly not," she replied, answering his question quickly. He knew! How could he possibly know? "Why would you think that, My Lord?"

"I received a hint that you may have," Voldemort replied, sitting down in a chair.

"No, My Lord."

"A shame that we lost John, isn't it?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"It was very useful to have an Metamorphmagus."

"Indeed it was, My Lord."

"You are certain that you know nothing of the prophecy and about who killed John?"

"I am certain, My Lord."

"You may leave Dorcas."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Don't ever lie to me Dorcas," Voldemort said deeply. "You will regret it very dearly."

"Understood, My Lord."

Dorcas could not have Disapparated more quickly. She went directly to her house where she slid onto her couch, her heart beating rapidly. He had known! The spy was beginning to feed information to Voldemort about her! It's the only reason he could have become so suddenly suspicious.

Dorcas told this to James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, and Frank when they came into her house after seeing the flickering of a candle in her living room.

"But why is Voldemort unsure?" Sirius asked, causing Alice and Frank to noticeably flinch.

"Isn't it obvious?" James answered darkly. "The spy doesn't want Dorcas' secret to be known yet. He's waiting for the opportune moment, just as Peter said months ago."

"Peter is pretty smart, aside from his dumbness," Sirius commented praisingly.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait to find out, won't we?" Dorcas asked lightly.

"I think you should go into hiding," Frank ventured.

"I think so too," Lily agreed.

"Don't be absurd," Dorcas replied irritably. "I won't go into hiding. Ever."

"Why?" Sirius asked impatiently.

Dorcas stood up and glared at them and said, "Because I will never quit trying to avenge my husbands death," and she turned around and stalked angrily into her bedroom.

--

A/n: sigh it sucked again, this I know. I'm sorry. I hope you people will still review though! Thanks for reading!


	26. Harry is Born

****

Note from Nikki

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing (the whole two of you). I'm in a MAJOR hurry now so I can't do reviewer notes this time! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

**__**

Nikki

--

"JAMES!" Lily screamed.

Dorcas paled and repeated her friends plea for help. "JAMES!"

"What?" James cried, skidding into the room, nearly tripping over a pair of robes. "What's going on?"

Lily screamed very loudly again and grabbed onto her swollen belly, breathing very deeply and looking rather red in the face.

"SHE'S GOING INTO PREGNANCY!" Dorcas screamed. She flew around the room, carelessly throwing robes and various other objects into a black bag.

"WHAT?" James yelled, looking momentarily stunned.

Dorcas paused what she was doing and knocked James on the forehead. "ARE YOU DEAF? LILY'S HAVING CONTRACTIONS!"

"Now?!" James cried.

"YES NOW YOU IDIOT!" Lily managed to shriek in between deep breaths of what sounded to Dorcas, obvious pain.

"Stop yelling!" James yelled. He ran over to Lily and gripped her very tightly, helping her stand to her feet.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, yawning boredly.

Lily happened to scream at this very moment and James nearly dropped her to the floor when he leaped back in shock.

"Uh. . ." Sirius looked very confused. He looked from Dorcas, who was still throwing things into a bag, to James who was searching for his wand, to Lily who looked like she was about to pass out. It slowly seemed to dawn on him until he yelped and dashed to Lily's side.

This was obviously a very bad choice as Lily happened to fling her head back rather violently at this precise moment with another scream of pain. Sirius clutched his head and was momentarily dizzied, even though Lily had obviously not felt a thing.

"What I do? What I do?" Sirius yelled.

"WHAT DO I DO?" James yelled back.

"Disapparate!" Dorcas screamed. This seemed to be the only logical thing to do, in her opinion at least. "Can you do it Lily?"

Before Lily even responded, she was gone and James was gripping air. James, looking rather flushed, disappeared next.

"Come on Sirius!" Dorcas said, trying to calm herself.

"This is insane," Sirius replied, still looking a little shocked.

"Did you think the kid was going to stay in there forever?" Dorcas asked, rolling her eyes while she attempted to zip the bag up, despite the fact that her hands were shaking.

"No!" Sirius said irritably, "Alice just went into labor too!"

Dorcas slipped and fell with a thud to the ground. "SHE WHAT?"

Sirius, obviously thinking that Dorcas had lost her hearing due to Lily's screaming, yelled back, "ALICE WENT INTO LABOR TOO!"

"OH MY GOD!" Dorcas screamed.

Before Sirius could say anything in response, Dorcas had Disapparated. Sirius shrugged and vanished alongside her, obviously not caring that his hair was not combed and that his robes were wrinkled, having just woken up.

--

Dorcas dashed immediately to the third floor where she could hear extremely loud screams booming from two separate rooms.

"Where do we go?" Dorcas demanded of Sirius who had followed her up.

"Uuh. . .well. . .Alice started first?"

This was all Dorcas needed so she dashed immediately to the room on the left. There Alice was already giving labor, gripping Franks hand. Dorcas couldn't tell who was in more pain, Frank or Alice.

"GET IT OUT!" Alice screamed.

"GET IT OUT OF HER!" Frank yelled.

Sirius, apparently very curious, looked to where the doctor was patiently waiting. He paled and flew backward, nearly killing Dorcas by hurtling her into the wall.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" he asked, mortified.

"Of course it is!" Dorcas snapped, peaking between Alice's legs but feeling rather queasy after doing so. "Or at least I think so. . ."

"You're supposed to know!" Sirius shouted over another one of Alice's screams. "You're a woman!"

"I have never seen nor given birth before, thank you very much," Dorcas said matter-of-factly. "And after seeing this, I have absolutely no intention of ever doing so!"

Both people turned their focus back to Alice who gave one final heave and then rested her head back in sudden relaxation. Sirius and Dorcas thought something had gone wrong before they heard the shrill cries of a baby.

Dorcas froze, looking upon the small child, not sure if she was supposed to say it was cute or recoil in horror.

She needn't have worried too long because at that moment she heard another scream, several rooms down. Muttering a quick, "Congratulations!" Sirius and Dorcas dashed off down the hall to the other room, wondering just how much of this they could take.

"NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Lily screamed as Dorcas and Sirius entered the room. "I NEED A PAIN KILLER!"

"Lily," James said meekly. "They don't have those here."

"WELL THAN THERE HAS TO BE A SPELL OR SOMETHING!"

"We can't do that either," the healer said firmly. "Magic interferes with the birthing process. The child could come out with defects or become a squib."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Lily!" James cried. "JUST PUSH ALREADY!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO PUSH," she screamed, somehow managing to cuff James on the back of the head. "YOU AREN'T THE ONE SHOVING A BLOODY ROCK OUT OF YOUR-"

"LILY PUSH!" Sirius called out encouragingly.

He nudged Dorcas rather painfully in the ribs and she raised her eyes before saying, "Uh. . .yeah! You can do it, Lily!"

"PETUNIA IS GOING TO GET DRUGS!" Lily wailed. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

Sirius dashed to her side and grabbed a hold of her other hand, immediately regretting this, after Lily nearly pulled it off.

James shook his head sadly when he saw Sirius fall and then remerge seconds later. "I can't even feel it anymore."

"One more good push, Lily," the healer said encouragingly.

Dorcas watched as Lily took a deep breath and heaved with all her effort. Dorcas recoiled in disgust but leaned forward again in fascination as the child burst from her womb. He was covered in blood but that didn't conceal the mass of matted black hair. The boy began crying immediately and the healer smiled satisfactorily.

"Congratulations," he said smiling.

"Oh my God," Dorcas whispered, taking a few tentative steps forward.

The healer turned around and counted the baby's toes, fingers, and finding out various other things by whispering small spells. Next the healer cleaned the baby up and wrapped him delicately in a blanket and presented him proudly to James, Lily, and a somewhat dizzied looking Sirius who was nursing his wrist painfully.

"He's beautiful," Lily choked out, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"You were calling him a rock only a few minutes ago," Dorcas joked, grabbing onto Lily's hand.

"I was not!" Lily defended herself angrily.

"Hey James," Sirius said, having finally seemed to recover. "He already has your hair."

"He does?" James asked, patting the baby awkwardly on the head.

Lily laughed and carefully handed the child over to James who looked as if he had never been so happy in his entire life. Happier than what Dorcas had seen him at his wedding day.

"He looks like a Harry, doesn't he?" James asked, holding the child protectively.

"He really does," Lily agreed.

The couple looked up at a beaming Sirius and Dorcas. "What do you guys think?"

"He's a very handsome kid," Dorcas said.

"Yeah, his eyes are green like yours Lily," Sirius added.

"Definitely Harry."

"Definitely."

James and Lily exchanged significant looks. "Should we tell them now?"

"Yeah!" James said, smiling happily.

"Tell us what?" Sirius asked.

"We've named you Godparents," Lily announced importantly.

"ME?" Dorcas cried. She suddenly felt so happy, she had no idea what to do with it all. She hadn't felt this way since her wedding night with Gideon.

"Yes, of course, who do you think we were talking to? The wall?" James muttered sarcastically.

Sirius and Dorcas did a happy dance before stopping mid-step. They looked at one another, eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion. "What is a Godparent anyway?" Sirius asked.

James sighed impatiently. "If anything were to happen to Lily or I, it would be your duty to take care of Harry. You're like his second set of parents in the event of our death."

"Oh. . ." Dorcas said, suddenly not feeling so happy.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that," Sirius said uncomfortably.

"Meet Neville!" Frank said happily as he entered the room. He broke the awkward silence and everyone dashed over to see the baby while James went over to show Harry to Alice.

"They're going to be the best of friends, I just know it," Lily said proudly.

Everyone was so happy on this day and yet none of them could possibly understand what would happen a little over a year from now.


	27. Five Months Later

****

Note from Nikki

Whoo! I did it! I managed to update again. Aren't you proud? I don't have time for reviewer notes today. I'm feeling really sick for some reason! I think my doctor is putting me on too much medication because I am all dizzy and weird and tired but I can't sleep. It's annoying! Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review! I appreciate it very much! Thanks!

--

Dumbledore frowned as he looked upon the couples. "It is odd that both of you had your children at the end of July. The prophecy spoke of only one child. . ." his voice drifted off into silence.

"Dumbledore, I know what you are going to ask," Lily began, leaning back in the Headmaster's chair and holding onto baby Harry.

"Then I needn't ask it," Dumbledore said kindly.

"The answer is no," Frank said, shaking his head.

"We are not going into hiding," James agreed firmly. "We are part of this resistance and we will not run away and hide. It isn't who we are."

"One of you holds a child who will have the chance of defeating Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore pointed out.

"We realize this," Alice agreed, "but that gives us no reason to go into hiding. On the contrary, it makes want to fight all the harder."

"And why might that be?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

Lily shook her head. "Don't you see? We need to give everything we have to break this prophecy. I know that I never want my son to face that hideous monster. If I can kill him before he has the chance, my life will be happier."

"And if your plan fails?"

"We will die trying," James said, though his face paled a considerable amount.

--

****

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"But My Lord," Lucius said once again. "Wouldn't it be wiser to wait and discover who is the greater threat in the future?"

Voldemort hissed and his eyes burned a crimson color of red. He raised his wand and before any of the other Death Eaters could blink, Lucius was on the floor yelling in agony.

Dorcas watched with a sickening satisfaction. She hated Lucius and he deserved the Cruciatus Curse more than anyone she knew. But she also knew how it felt to feel the curse and she couldn't help but feel a small amount of sympathy. Narcissa, who had given birth to a blonde baby named Draco, didn't even flinch as her husband grabbed her robes in pain.

Voldemort slowly lifted his wand and looked angrily at the man who was attempting to get to his feet. "Do not suggest that your Master doesn't know what he is doing. I know that Harry is my greater threat."

Dorcas paled. No matter how many times the Evil Lord said Harry's name from those lips, she shook in fear. It still scared her to think that someone could hate Harry so badly. He was only a small child.

"B-but My Lord," Macnair volunteered. "Neville is the Pure Blood. Why choose a Half Blood?"

Voldemort sneered and Dorcas saw something flash inside of his cold, yet fiery eyes. Was it recognition? A fleeting memory?

"I chose the Half Blood for my own purpose and reason," Voldemort said softly, his eyes appearing distant. "They can be very powerful if they have the determination and will to do so."

"My Lord," Macnair went on bravely, "about what Lucius was saying. I know that you are highly intelligent, Lord, but perhaps we _should _wait until the babies are older. We will have a better idea of who the prophecy is meant for."

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort bellowed. Dorcas and the other Death Eaters flinched. "I will answer this one final time. I chose Harry for my own purpose and instinct. There is no doubt he is the one this ridiculous prophecy was made about. I know that I cannot be destroyed by a mere boy, younger than my years. I cannot even be destroyed by the fool Dumbledore, who is many years my senior. I want this foolish belief wiped away. I will kill Harry as a child, there is no point in waiting."

Murmurs of assent filled the room but it was clear to Dorcas that everyone else thought this was the wrong way to go. No one dared to openly admit it, of course, and there was still the horrifying trust. Voldemort did not get this far through idiocy. He knew what he was doing.

"What about the Longbottom's?" Bellatrix asked eagerly.

"What about them?" Dorcas shot back coldly, unable to stop herself. "Master knows that the child is of no use to us."

"Do not answer questions for me Dorcas," Voldemort said coldly. "I do not want to be forced to use a curse on you again."

"Yes, My Lord," Dorcas muttered, immediately regretting having said anything in the first place, especially when Bellatrix sneered delightfully in her direction.

"As for the Longbottom's," Voldemort continued, "they will be killed. It has been my desire to do so for awhile now. The child will also be killed."

Dorcas fought to keep her breathing normal. Voldemort had said the same thing for over five months now but every time he spoke the words she was filled with rage. It was because she felt such love and intensity for her friends and the fact that these horrible people were here planning their murder was more than she could bare.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said eagerly. "May I lead the group who will be responsible for their well deserved death?"

"You may," Voldemort agreed, smiling wickedly. "You will be greatly honored."

"My Lord," Severus said. "We still have been unable to locate the couples location."

Dorcas nodded slightly so that no one could see. Good job Severus. It was good to ensure that no one was suspecting the location of Godric's Hollow. It was a very remote area and Voldemort was unlikely to look there. James, Lily, Alice, and Frank were all given strict orders not to Disapparate anywhere. Voldemort could lock onto them and discover their whereabouts in a mere second. This didn't bode well for the couples but they reluctantly complied because there were so involved with their children.

"No, we haven't," Voldemort sneered. "But they can't hide forever. We will find their location. We only need time. You are all dismissed. Remember, Harry is mine."

Everyone bowed and Dorcas Disapparated immediately, wanting to get home. Noticing that Lily and James had candles flickering from their windows, Dorcas walked steadily to their front door and opened it without knocking.

"James?" she called. "Lily?"

"We're up here," came the happy response.

Dorcas followed the sounds of their voices up the wooden stairs and into baby Harry's room. Sirius, James, and Lily were all gazing fondly into the crib where Harry was laying gleefully. The child appeared to enjoy the attention because he kept giggling happily and waving his little fists at everyone.

"Hello Dorcas," Sirius said, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

"What's everyone doing?" Dorcas asked, smiling as Harry giggled happily.

"He's so cheerful," Lily cooed. "I didn't know that magical babies mature faster. Look into his eyes, little Harry is so intelligent already!"

Dorcas gazed into the child's bright green eyes and found that Lily was quite right. He looked directly at her, unafraid and cheerful. Dorcas saw a deep intelligence already glowing there. He appeared to be perfectly aware what was happening around him and he was perfectly content.

"He is," Dorcas agreed, brushing back some of his black hair. It was soft and still managed to stick up everywhere, just like his fathers.

"Did you go to another Death Eater meeting?" Sirius asked, his face turning from amused to very serious.

Dorcas nodded and her hand fell from Harry's forehead. "It's the same every time. Master is intent upon killing Harry. Thankfully he still has no new information about your whereabouts."

"I just don't get it," James said, shaking his head. "Why Harry? You would think that he would want to wait and see."

"We all wonder his motives," Dorcas agreed, shrugging. "But we will never learn them. He has a mind of his own. Perhaps he feels some sort of connection with Harry."

Lily shuddered at the thought and reached down into the crib, lifting the baby from it and kissing him softly before pulling him into a tight embrace. Harry grabbed a fistful of his mother's red hair and proceeded to stuff it in his mouth.

Dorcas smiled and pulled the hair away, kissing Harry lightly. "He'll never find you," she said reassuringly. "Just continue to do what Dumbledore says and everything will be okay."

Harry began to cry, his mood changing abruptly. "Oh he's hungry," Lily said, shifting him onto her hip. "Come on James. I need to teach you how to give him his bottle."

"I know how," James said grumpily.

"James," Lily replied, rolling her eyes. "I saw you. You were using magic to levitate the bottle but what you DIDN'T know was that Harry was already full and the milk was pouring all over the place because he refused to swallow it."

"Oh. . .well. . ." James said, willing himself to be dragged off by Lily. "I thought he was just playing. . ."

Dorcas shook his head, smiling at Sirius. "They are the cutest parents I have ever seen."

Sirius grinned. "I never thought James would ever have kids or get married."

"But you love it, don't you?' Dorcas asked, picking up one of Harry's toys and carefully placing it into his crib.

"Oh yeah," Sirius agreed, watching her carefully. "Lily and Harry are everything I could wish for my best friend."

"And what about you?" Dorcas asked carefully.

"I know what I want," Sirius replied. His fingers gently rested on Dorcas' hand and he looked at her seriously.

Dorcas stared down, avoiding his gaze until he lifted her chin slowly so that she couldn't help but watch him. Slowly Sirius moved his head closer to hers, his lips searching hers. Dorcas turned at the last second and backed away. "I can't Sirius," she whispered.

"Why?"

Dorcas turned and walked slowly toward the door. "I will never get over Gideon," she said sadly.

"I'm not asking you to," Sirius replied.

Dorcas shook her head. "There are some things that will never heal, Sirius. My heart is one of them. I can't get into a relationship with you without my heart being there. It'd be meaningless Sirius. I'm sorry."

Without waiting for a reply, Dorcas shut the door and walked swiftly down the steps. She shouted a brief goodbye to Lily and James and quickly left the house, thankful for the cool breeze blowing through her hair.


	28. It's Time to Hide

**Note from Nikki**  
  
Yay! I updated! Whoo. coughs dryly okay, so it isn't that exciting. I don't have time for reviewer notes today sniffles They'll be there next time though, never fear! The story is starting to wind down a little and I'd like to thank everyone for their support and reviews! You're all wonderful! hugz  
  
--  
  
Dorcas smiled as Harry crawled into her lap happily. She was sitting on the floor, playing with him on a bright afternoon while Lily and James sorted through various papers in the next room.  
  
"Da da da da da," Harry chimed happily.  
  
"I don't know where your daddy is," Dorcas replied brushing back Harry's mass of untidy black hair.  
  
"Da da da da da," Harry said again, his lip beginning to tremble.  
  
"James!" Dorcas called lifting Harry into her arms and carrying him through the house. "Harry is calling for you again!"  
  
James skidded into the room his eyes alight with happiness. "Did he say it again?"  
  
"Da da da da," Harry laughed, stretching his tiny arms out to his father.  
  
"Harry!" James said, reaching for his son.  
  
Dorcas smiled and shook her head. "I can't believe he is already over a year old. It went by so fast. . ."  
  
"You're telling me," James said, kissing a delighted Harry on the forehead. "He's growing too quickly for me!"  
  
Dorcas' tattoo suddenly gave an unwelcome jolt of pain as it burned black. She sighed. "I have to go," she said sadly.  
  
James frowned as he noticed her tattoo. "What now?" he asked grumpily.  
  
Dorcas shrugged as her maroon robes transformed into her Death Eater ones. "I guess I'll find out."  
  
She Disapparated and found herself in a dark forest, completely devoid of light and the chirping of birds. Dorcas took her position in the circle and raised her eyes carefully to see if everyone was here. With a frown, she noticed another member. He was very short and rather round and Dorcas had a strange feeling of familiarity. She tried to peak into his dark hood but he was purposefully keeping his head lowered.  
  
"Welcome my friends," Voldemort's cold voice announced, interrupting Dorcas' curious gaze. "I have called you here today to make an important announcement."  
  
Everyone waited in baited breath. Voldemort making an important announcement could mean many things for them, possibly good and possibly bad.  
  
"The search for the Potters has been unsuccessful thus far," he began. "I am very disappointed in you."  
  
"My Lord," someone interrupted. "We are trying. The Potters are very adept to hiding."  
  
"Do not interrupt me," Voldemort said angrily. Dorcas waited for the punishment but it didn't come. Instead Voldemort began talking again.  
  
"I have decided to reward the person who leads me to the Potters in the most unimaginable way. You will receive recognition that only Lord Voldemort can give and will be honored beyond your wildest dreams. Lord Voldemort will make you his most powerful ally, he will share secrets with you that no one else could dare to discover."  
  
Dorcas' heart beat faster. This reward was far too tempting. Everyone would jump at the opportunity and would comb every house in Britain if they had to. Voldemort had created a need so powerful that Lily and James didn't stand a chance any longer.  
  
"My Lord," someone said excitedly. "Such an honor we could never have imagined. Please, we must know one last thing. I am not the only one to have noticed the new member. Who is he or she?"  
  
Everyone turned to the short figure who had remained huddled and hidden. "Some of you know who this is. I have told many of you. However there are three of you whom I deem unworthy to know."  
  
Dorcas' heart dropped. She had no idea who the figure was and so she knew that she was one of the three. With a quick glance at Severus, she noticed that he too wore a puzzled expression. The person who had voiced the question, a young woman, looked extremely put out.  
  
"You are all dismissed. Remember the honor that you will receive. I want the Potters and I want them alive."  
  
Dorcas shot a look at Severus and he nodded, understanding. He knew that he would have to get Dumbledore and send him immediately to the Potter's. Dorcas Disapparated without another thought and dashed quickly into the Potters home.  
  
"James! Lily!" Dorcas shouted as she entered the room. The couple emerged from the kitchen with Sirius, Alice, Frank, and baby Neville in tow.  
  
"How did the meeting go?" James asked seriously, putting Harry on the floor so that he could play with Neville.  
  
"Dumbledore will be arriving shortly," Dorcas said seriously.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Lily echoed, raising her eyebrows. "Dorcas wha-?"  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are all here," Dumbledore said. No one had heard him Apparate and so everyone leapt in shock.  
  
"What's going on?" Frank said, frowning.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to Dorcas and so Dorcas turned to her friends. "It is time to go into hiding."  
  
"We already told you that we aren't going to do that," James said firmly.  
  
"My Master has just raised the reward. I can guarantee that what he has offered will encourage every Death Eater to work tirelessly to find you."  
  
"We're not going into hiding," Lily said, shaking her head.  
  
Dorcas stood up angrily. "You don't understand, do you? He wants to kill Harry more than he has ever wanted to kill anyone else. It is time for you to shelve your pride and listen to your friends for once. If you don't do it for yourselves do it for Harry! Every minute that you sit here is a minute that could be your last. You are trying to be noble and brave but really you are both cowards. You are here telling us that you are willing to let your son die at the hands of the worst murderer that we have ever seen."  
  
Silence followed her statement. No one was willing to believe that they had just heard Dorcas yell at them that way. She had never done that before and they had never seen her so furious. And she wasn't done yet.  
  
"I thought you, Lily, of all people would care," Dorcas went on in a deathly cold voice. "I thought you would understand. Do you realize that my Master has no intention of killing you at all? That's right. He intends to murder James and Harry before your very eyes. He intends to destroy your family and leave you to misery for the rest of your existence. If this is what you want, by all means, don't go into hiding. I tried."  
  
With this said, Dorcas sat down numbly on the couch, her chest heaving.  
  
Lily had gone deathly white and she sat shakily next to her. "Okay," she whispered. Slowly she lifted her eyes to James who was looking rather sick. "James, she's right. We can't do this anymore."  
  
James nodded and turned to Dumbledore. "How do we do it?" he asked.  
  
Dorcas sighed in relief. Finally she had gotten the point across to them. Finally they understood.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly and he smiled. "I am very glad you have finally come to your senses."  
  
He carefully walked forward a bit and then said, "Your best chance is the Fidelius Charm."  
  
"What's that?" Sirius asked. He too was deathly pale and his hands were shaking slightly.  
  
"It's an immensely complex spell," Dumbledore said carefully. "It is the concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the person, a Secret-Keeper, and is therefore impossible to find unless the person chooses to divulge it. Voldemort could look into your front window and wouldn't be able to see you."  
  
James nodded. "So we need to find someone to hide the secret in?"  
  
"Exactly," Dumbledore agreed. "I would be honored to do it if you'd like."  
  
James shook his head. "Thank you Dumbledore. But if I do this, there is only one person I trust enough. Sirius will be our Secret-Keeper."  
  
Sirius looked taken aback and very uncomfortable at the news. "James are you sure?"  
  
"Of course," Lily said firmly. "Sirius is our best friend."  
  
"He would die before he told Voldemort our whereabouts," James agreed.  
  
Dumbledore looked immensely troubled, though Dorcas couldn't figure out why. He watched Sirius suspiciously but nodded slowly. "Very well."  
  
"Wait," Sirius interrupted. "James, you know that I have been planning on going into hiding myself. But, Voldemort knows that you are my best friend. He will know that you would do this. Are you sure this is the best way to go?"  
  
James nodded firmly. "I won't do it unless you are our Secret-Keeper Sirius. I trust you more than anyone else, you know this."  
  
So Sirius reluctantly agreed but he shot a weary glance in Dorcas' direction.  
  
"I don't know the spell," Sirius said to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Few do. I will teach it to you immediately."  
  
"Wait," Lily said. "I don't want to do it for at least two days. We need to sort some things out first. Don't worry Dorcas, we'll do it. Just give us two days."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, I will explain the spell to Sirius and he will perform it in two days."  
  
"What about us Dumbledore?" Alice asked. "We don't need to hide, do we?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm afraid that it will be necessary. Voldemort has not given up his efforts to kill you as well. However, the Fidelius Charm isn't needed. All the efforts are focused on the Potters at the moment. I suggest that you stay with a relative and stay away from here. Keep quiet until we find more of Voldemort's intentions regarding you."  
  
"We can stay with my Mum," Frank said, nodding. "She'll be a great help with Neville as well."  
  
"I suggest you leave right away," Dumbledore said. "I must recall the use of Fidelius charm in my Pensieve. I will leave you for now. Sirius, meet me at Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
"Wait!" James said quickly. He dashed off for a moment and then quickly reappeared, holding a silvery cloak. "My Invisibility Cloak," he said, smiling. "My father got it for me for my eleventh birthday. I won't need it anymore and I'd be honored if you'd keep it safe Dumbledore, until I can claim it again."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and took the cloak from him. He bowed and Disapparated without another word.  
  
Dorcas and the others turned to Alice and Frank who were raising their wands and facing the door, waiting expectantly. In a minute their trunks had hurtled through the window and came to a rest at the their sides. "Talk about hasty packing, eh?" Frank asked.  
  
The others nodded and moved forward giving each other hugs. "Be careful," Lily whispered, squeezing the couple tightly. "You never know what will happen."  
  
"We'll be fine," Frank said reassuringly, shaking James and Sirius hands tightly. "What's the worse that could happen?"  
  
No one replied to this as they finished up with their good-byes. "I'll come by to visit," Dorcas promised.  
  
"So will I," Sirius replied. "When this whole thing is over and I can come out of hiding."  
  
Alice picked up Neville and passed him around, giving everyone the opportunity to say goodbye to the round-faced, bright-eyed boy.  
  
"Harry and Neville will meet again," Lily said with a final note. "And they will be good friends, I know it."  
  
Alice and Frank nodded before Disapparating. They didn't know that it would be the last time that they would ever see their friends alive and they didn't know that there were worse things than death. Things like being driven into insanity with a very powerful curse. 


	29. A Brilliant Plan

****

Note from Nikki

Well, I finished writing this story a few days ago and I can tell you that there are a total of 32 chapters! Whoo! Thanks for the reviews guys, love ya! hugz

****

To the Reviewers

HiddenFlame42: Yes, it sucks that we already know what's going to happen. It's so frustrating! Argh! Thanks hun for your review. When are you going to re-post your HP story? I really miss it. . .

****

cry missing: Love the name hunni! Thanks so much for reviewing. I really feel like you shouldn't even look at this story because everything you write is a thousand times better! But thank you so much for sticking with this! hugz love ya!!

****

Witchheart: Wow, did I ever tell you how much I love your reviews? They are so insightful, helpful, and encouraging. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and to analyze it clearly. You're wonderful! I love you so much!

--

"We're doing it tomorrow," Sirius said to Dorcas. "Lily and James are ready and I've learned the Charm."

"That's a relief," Dorcas replied, sighing. She noticed that Sirius looked far from relieved however and said, "What's wrong?"

Sirius didn't reply, only stared numbly at the floor in Dorcas' living room. Finally, after a moment of silence, he said, "Dorcas, I don't think this is right. I would die for them, you know this. But Voldemort knows it too. When he realizes that the Fidelius Charm has been performed he will seek me out."

"But you'd never tell," Dorcas replied, frowning.

"Not willingly. Voldemort knows ways of divulging secrets that you and I can't even begin to imagine. With effort, he could get it out of me, no matter how hard I tried to fight him."

Dorcas paled, seeing that Sirius was right. "He always gets what he wants," she whispered.

"Exactly," Sirius said wearily. "So, yes, I am ready to die for them. But no, I am not ready to betray them. I don't like this at all Dorcas."

"Change!" Dorcas said quickly. "Let Dumbledore do it. Let him keep the secret. Master is too frightened to even go near Dumbledore, he'll never get it out of him."

Sirius shook his head. "No, not Dumbledore. They need someone that Voldemort would never expect. . ." Sirius suddenly looked out the window and he didn't even blink his eyes or move a muscle.

"What?" Dorcas asked, trying to follow his gaze.

"Of course," Sirius whispered. "Of course."

"What?" Dorcas asked again, impatiently.

"I've just got an idea. I'll see you tomorrow," Sirius absently gave Dorcas a small kiss on the cheek before dashing out her front door.

"Sirius!" Dorcas called irritably. "Where are you going?"

But he didn't hear her as he hastily made his way next door to Lily and James' house.

"This had better be a good idea Sirius," Dorcas muttered to herself. She stood up and blew out her candles and stumbled absently into her dark room. There she toppled onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I miss you Gideon," she whispered. "And I fear that I will never get the revenge that I long for."

With a sad sigh she drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

--

Sirius pounded on the front door to Lily and James' house, calling out to them loudly in the night.

After a few moments he heard the pounding of their steps as they dashed down the stairs. James threw open the door, his wand at the ready. He visibly relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Sirius, what are doing here?"

"We need to talk," he said quickly, pushing his way into their living room.

Lily went to retrieve her candles and she lit them with a quick flicker of her wand. "What is this all about Sirius?" she asked as she and James took a seat opposite Sirius.

"I can't be your Secret-Keeper," Sirius said urgently.

"What do you mean you can't?" James asked angrily. "I thought you'd die for us!"

"I would," Sirius answered. "You know I would. Just as I know you'd do the same for me. But we are not the only ones who know this. Voldemort knows about our friendship James, he knows we are closer than brothers. He will find me if he can't find you and he can get information out of anyone."

Lily watched her husband closely. His look of anger slowly subsided and was replaced by a look of fear. "I don't trust anyone else to do it."

"I don't either," Sirius agreed. "but I thought of the perfect person."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Peter," Sirius replied simply.

"Peter?" James asked, astounded. "Sirius, have you gone mad? Peter can't fight off anyone, much less Voldemort. He wouldn't last a day!"

"But think about it," Sirius pressed. "Voldemort will never suspect Peter. Voldemort probably doesn't even know who Peter is! And even if he did, would he expect you to trust something so important to a weak and talentless friend?"

James and Lily were slowly starting to see what Sirius was meaning. "I guess that does make sense. . ."

"It's perfect," Sirius said cheerfully. "It's the perfect bluff. It's a foolproof plan!"

James nodded his head slowly. "I like it, what about you Lily?"

Lily nodded as well. "It's perfect," she agreed. "He'll never expect Peter in a million years. I really don't see how this can go wrong, assuming that Peter will be able to perform the Charm."

"He'll be able to," James said to his wife. "Sirius will teach him, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll do it tonight," Sirius agreed. "We won't tell anyone about this switch, not Dorcas, or Remus or even Dumbledore. No one will know. Tomorrow I will leave on my motorbike, just like I had always intended to do. Voldemort will be sure to come after me. I can draw him off and Peter shouldn't have any trouble."

"Draw him off?" James said quickly. "I don't like that."

Sirius frowned. "Why not? It's perfect! He's going to come after me anyway!"

"But you're putting your life in danger," James said uncomfortably.

Sirius shook his head. "Come on James, you know me. Do you actually think that I will let myself get caught?"

James grinned. "I don't know why I mentioned it."

"So," Sirius said, standing up. "Is it a plan?"

"It's a perfect plan," Lily and James said together.

Sirius looked very proud of himself. "I'll go teach Peter the Charm and I will drop him off tomorrow. Sleep well."

With a final wave Sirius exited their house, ran passed Dorcas' dark one, and entered the one that he shared with Remus and Peter. With a quick glance, Sirius saw that the moon was full. Perfect, he thought to himself, Remus won't be here to overhear.

"Peter!" Sirius called.

A loud thump and a few curses followed. Sirius rolled his eyes but went to find Peter. He found the short man untangling himself from his robes.

"You are an idiot," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"S-sorry," Peter mumbled, finally freeing himself and managing to climb to his feet.

Sirius noticed that his boots were on and his traveling cloak was slightly muddy. He frowned. "Going somewhere?"

"Uh. . ." Peter said, he glanced furtively around the room, almost as if searching for an answer. "Just got back from a little. . .walk in the forest."

"Did you meet Remus?"

"Wh-oh. Full moon. Right. Uh. . .yeah. I thought he might have needed some company, you know."

Sirius scowled but didn't say anything. "Peter, Lily and James have made you their Secret-Keeper."

Peter was so shocked that he slipped again and crashed to the floor. "WHAT?"

"We felt it was the perfect plan," Sirius said, heaving Peter up by his underarms. "Wormtail, my friend, are you willing to do it?"

Peter was suddenly overcome with such a joy of emotion that he hugged Sirius happily. His eyes were alight and glowing and he looked positively thrilled. "Will I? You shouldn't even have to ask. It is the greatest honor and. . .reward. . .I could ever receive!"

"I must teach you the spell then," Sirius replied, smiling. "It's a bit complex."

Peter's enormous grin faltered. "How complex?"

"It isn't easy," Sirius began, "Because it requires performing magic on many things all at the same time. You must first say the proper spell to make the house impossible to find, even by those who know where it is, next you must perform another spell on Lily, James, and Harry to ensure that they cannot be found either, finally you must say a spell that will lock all of this information in the soul of yourself and to seal it there tightly."

Peter looked a bit pale after all of this. "Seal it there?"

Sirius nodded. "You must put the secret into your soul and lock it away with a spell. The spell must be strong and perfectly hidden so that not even the smallest remain can be found of it."

"Oh," Peter said faintly.

"You'll be able to do it," Sirius said confidently. "All I have to do is teach you."

Peter nodded absently and took his seat. "This is the moment I have been waiting for," he said quietly.

"The moment you have been waiting for?" Sirius laughed. "I doubt you ever saw this coming."

"W-what I meant was," Peter began hastily, "this is the moment I can show how truly strong I can be. I won't fail! I'll never fail."

"And if you do fail, Peter," Sirius said seriously, "I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands if I have to."

Peter twitched but nodded. "I won't fail."


	30. A Charm is Performed

**Note from Nikki**  
  
I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! I'm afraid I don't have time to reviewer notes. You guys know that I love you though! Thanks so much! There will be two chapters following this. Almost done! Thanks!  
  
---  
  
Dorcas woke the next morning feeling very nervous and tense. Today was the day when Lily, James, and Harry would go into hiding. It couldn't fail, she told herself. It won't fail. But that didn't get rid of her strong sense of foreboding.  
  
She stretched and rolled off her bed, carefully putting on some robes and reaching for her wand. "Okay," she said to herself. "Everything is going to be okay."  
  
She quickly left her house and dashed next door to Lily and James. She didn't knock, simply entered and found James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all sitting comfortably on the living room couches.  
  
"How are you?" Dorcas asked as she sat down next to Remus.  
  
"We're alright," Lily answered, though Dorcas noticed that she was looking rather pale. Lily must have seen the skeptical look on Dorcas' face because she smiled reassuringly and went on, "Really, we are. The only person we are worried about is Sirius."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"  
  
Dorcas found this highly suspicious. Wasn't he saying just last night how frightened he was about Voldemort finding him and forcing him to betray his best friends? Sirius didn't appear frightened at all right now. Dorcas reminded herself that Sirius had come up with an idea and so she let it go without another thought. She trusted that Sirius did the right thing, whatever it was that he did.  
  
"Well," James said, taking a deep breath. "I guess we can't hold it off for much longer. We certainly can't sit on the couch and mourn all day."  
  
Remus nodded and he stood up first. He reached over and gave James a brotherly hug. "We'll see you in awhile, eh?" he asked.  
  
James nodded and smiled. "I don't plan on hiding out here forever. Do me a favor, will you? Kill Voldemort soon so we can leave this house."  
  
Remus grinned. "I'll do my best."  
  
Next he moved to Lily and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Lily," he whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For accepting me for the man I was when no one else would."  
  
Lily raised her watery green eyes. "Don't say your thank you's now."  
  
Remus shrugged. "It could be a long time while you are in here. Who knows what will happen to me in that time?"  
  
Lily hit him on the shoulder. "Shut up, Remus!"  
  
Remus smiled and scooped up baby Harry. He gazed up at him with those bright green eyes and giggled happily. "I'll see you, Harry," he said, smiling. He set him down again and then, with a final nod, left the house.  
  
Dorcas took a deep breath and decided to go next. She went to Lily first.  
  
"I'll see you in a little while, alright?"  
  
Lily grinned. "You bet you will. I love you Dorcas, stay safe."  
  
Dorcas nodded and wiped a tear from her face impatiently before giving Lily one of the biggest hugs she had ever given anyone. "Don't forget about me."  
  
Next Dorcas turned to James and leaped into his strong arms. James laughed and hugged her tightly. "Be careful out there, will you?" he said, kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
  
"You know me," Dorcas replied, smiling. "You just keep Lily and Harry safe, alright?"  
  
"Sounds good," he agreed. He raised his eyebrows and looked to Sirius. "Stay away from this rogue, will you? He's no good."  
  
"Hey!" Sirius choked.  
  
Dorcas only laughed and then picked Harry up. "You're looking a little like your daddy more everyday," she said. She gave him a quick kiss and finished, "Except for those eyes. Those belong to your mother."  
  
Dorcas' heart felt very sore as she walked out the door. "Don't let Harry change too much before I see you again, alright?"  
  
"We won't," Lily smiled.  
  
Dorcas nodded and left, heading for her house. Once there she let the tears slide down her face, wishing that Voldemort was dead so that she didn't have to be separated from all of her friends.  
  
--  
  
"Alright," Sirius said, "she's gone."  
  
Lily, James, and Peter all stood up. They were looking a bit pale and Sirius grinned. "You guys look like ghosts."  
  
"Thanks," Lily said lightly pushing back some of her bright red hair.  
  
"Peter, you remember all that I taught you, right?"  
  
Peter nodded confidently. "Yes, I understand. I can do it, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well," Sirius said, "we'll know soon enough."  
  
With a deep breath Sirius turned to Lily and gave her a loving hug. "This is really for the best Lily," he said seriously, noticing her look of fear.  
  
"I know," she said. "It's you that I'm worried about."  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You just make sure that you control this husband of yours."  
  
Lily suddenly burst unexpectedly into sobs and flung herself into an astounded Sirius' arms. "Be-careful," she choked.  
  
"I will," Sirius said, patting her back awkwardly. "Really, I promise."  
  
Lily wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "It's just that, if anything were to happen to James and I, we want you to be the one to raise Harry. You would be such a great father. . ."  
  
"What is this rubbish?" Sirius asked. "Nothing will happen to you, that's the whole purpose of this Charm!"  
  
"I know," Lily sobbed. "I just wanted you to know."  
  
Sirius nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry so much Lily. Everything will work out alright."  
  
Sirius turned to Harry and lifted him up. "You take care of your parents, alright? You're probably more sane than either of them."  
  
Harry giggled and wrapped his little arms around Sirius neck. "I love you, little guy," he said, messing up his hair. "I'll see you again."  
  
Finally Sirius turned to James. "I'll walk you to the door," James said quickly.  
  
He walked Sirius to the back door and then stopped him. "I-I don't think I've ever really told you how much I love you," James began awkwardly.  
  
Sirius grinned. "I knew you did. Don't worry James. Everything is going to be okay. Our plan won't go wrong."  
  
James nodded. "I know."  
  
They gave each other a strong hug and thumped one another's back. "You're truly a bother to me James," Sirius said seriously as he pulled away. "You're my brother and the best friend that I have ever had."  
  
James nodded and shoved him out the door. "I've never cried and I don't intend to do it now. Get out of here and be careful, alright?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Don't worry, I will."  
  
With a final goodbye Sirius transformed into a dog and walked into the forest a ways. After about a half an hour a small rat appeared and the two of them quickly changed back into their human forms.  
  
"How'd it go?" Sirius asked quickly.  
  
Peter smiled. "It was perfect. No one will know where they are."  
  
Sirius racked his memory and found that he was right. He couldn't remember where James and Lily's house had been only moments before. "Good job," he said, feeling a little uncomfortable. He didn't like the fact that he had no idea where his best friends were, even though he had just said goodbye to them.  
  
The two of them walked back to Godrics's hollow without saying a word. When they got there, Sirius didn't have a clue where his best friends were. He wasn't even sure if they had ever been in Godric's Hollow to begin with.  
  
"You will stay here, Peter," Sirius said. "There is no need for you to run. Voldemort will never know that you are the Secret-Keeper."  
  
"Where are you going to go?" Peter asked.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Not sure yet."  
  
"Well," Peter began. "Good luck, Sirius."  
  
"You too," Sirius replied. He shook his hand before turning to Dorcas' house, ready to say goodbye. He knocked and she quickly opened it.  
  
"You did it?"  
  
"Yes, it's been done," Sirius answered.  
  
"I thought so," Dorcas said. "I can't remember where they used to live."  
  
Sirius nodded. "It's time for me to leave," he said sadly.  
  
Dorcas' face fell and she walked slowly forward and put her arms around him. "I know."  
  
"I'll be back. And we can still contact each other."  
  
Dorcas smiled. "Yes, we definitely can."  
  
Sirius gave her a quick kiss and stepped back. "I'm sorry that I ever tried to be more than friends with you," he said. "Because I know you love Gideon and I know you always will. And I found that I'm okay with that. I like just being your friend."  
  
Dorcas' eyes filled with tears. "I love you Sirius. Be careful."  
  
"I will," he said smiling.  
  
With a final hug he retreated backward without taking his eyes off her. He mounted his motorbike, gave her a roughish grin, and sped away to the clouds. 


	31. Headquarters Battle

**Note from Nikki**  
  
Alright guys, one more chapter and I am officially done with this story! There is this one and I will post the next one next week sometime. No time for reviewer notes. sigh I will do final ones next time! THANKS to those of you who have reviewed. You're all wonderful. Thank you! hugz  
  
--  
  
Dorcas left her house early the next morning, completely bored out of her mind. She missed James and Lily and baby Harry. She missed Sirius and his witty jokes that always seemed to make her happy. Now she was all alone and she hated it.  
  
There was an Order Meeting that had just been called, an emergency one. So Dorcas walked to Headquarters, got the leaf, and went inside the building, still feeling rather gloomy. She took a seat next to Remus and Peter.  
  
"Hi," she said dimly.  
  
"Hey," Remus replied, just as sadly.  
  
"What's with all the long faces?" Peter said cheerfully.  
  
Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Peter," she said. "I know you're slow but even you must know that James, Lily, and Sirius AREN'T HERE."  
  
Peter's eyes narrowed and Dorcas was surprised to see that he wasn't very happy with her joke. On the contrary, Peter looked very angry. "You have no right to call me stupid Dorcas. I am a very powerful wizard you know."  
  
Dorcas snorted, not sure whether he was being serious or not. "Okay Peter, sure."  
  
Peter was still looking very angry. "I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you."  
  
"Geez Peter, what is with you today?" Dorcas asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Peter stopped with his scowl and grinned. "Nothing! It's a wonderful day!"  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with you," Remus said, shaking his head. "You've been acting weird all morning."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and the three of them turned to face him. "Many of you will notice a member missing from our Order," he began sadly.  
  
Everyone looked around, whispering to one another.  
  
"Caradoc Dearborn, our good friend, has disappeared," Dumbledore announced over the whispers. "We don't know where he is or if he is alive but he stopped reporting to work yesterday and we have searched for him with no luck."  
  
Dorcas felt her heart drop. How many more members would suffer? How many more would die? How many more would turn up missing and never be found?  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. "We all must be on the lookout and our spies," he stared pointedly at Severus and Dorcas, "should try to find out as much of what happened as they can."  
  
Dorcas nodded before everyone stood up and began making their way out of headquarters, mumbling quietly.  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to tremble. Dorcas frowned and grabbed onto Remus who looked confused, just like everyone else.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked before she fell to her knees.  
  
"We're being attacked!" someone yelled.  
  
Dorcas froze. "WHAT?" she yelled.  
  
"Death Eaters! Outside Headquarters!"  
  
"But they can't possibly see us!" Dorcas screamed.  
  
"They're throwing torches! The house is catching fire!"  
  
Everyone began to panic, screaming and searching for Dumbledore. He came into view, his eyes blazing with fury. Dorcas took a step back. She had never seen the cool, collected, calm Dumbledore look so utterly angry. His very eyes were smoldering and power radiated from his body.  
  
"Disapparate!" Dumbledore shouted. "To the front of the building! We won't let them get away with this!"  
  
Cheers rose through the creaks of the burning Headquarters and everyone immediately Disapparated. "Dorcas! Severus!" Dumbledore called.  
  
They turned around, their eyes reflecting the fire that was now engulfing the upper levels of the house. "Hide in the forest! You can't be seen!"  
  
They nodded and disappeared moments later. Dorcas found it amusing to discover that both she and Severus reappeared in the same spot. They were in a known hiding spot behind Headquarters. They both dashed to a fallen tree and peered over its dead branches to see what was going on.  
  
All members of the Order were dueling with Death Eaters. Missed spells shot passed them and screams filled the air as the Cruciatus Curse was used. It was a full out war filled with different colored spells and violent endings. People used boulders as protection and some used shield charms. All the while Order Headquarters was becoming more and more visible as fire enveloped it.  
  
"How did this happen?" Dorcas whispered.  
  
Severus shrugged. "They must have tortured Dearborn."  
  
"But he can't say the location of Headquarters."  
  
"No," Severus agreed. "But he can say that a tree is in Godric's Hollow when asked the question. All Master needs to do is throw torches around until one catches fire on the invisible house."  
  
Dorcas shuddered but quickly drew her wand when a voice said behind them, "Well, well. What have we here?"  
  
They both turned quickly and found themselves face to face with a Death Eater. They couldn't see who it was because his hood was hiding his features. Dorcas and Severus reacted at the same time. They both performed the Avada Kedavra and the Death Eater keeled over without another sound.  
  
Without saying a word they turned back to the war, acting as if they hadn't seen a thing.  
  
"We can't just sit here," Dorcas whispered. "They're dying!"  
  
"We can attack from here," Severus agreed. "Make sure your spell hits the target. If someone sees we will be caught."  
  
Dorcas nodded and took aim. She shot a curse and it hit an unsuspecting Death Eater square in the chest. Severus followed her lead and together the two of them tackled quite a few Death Eaters.  
  
Suddenly everything became silent.  
  
"What's happening?" Dorcas whispered, trying to get a good look.  
  
"He's here," Severus whispered back.  
  
Dorcas felt her heart stop beating as she saw Voldemort walk slowly and carelessly through the destruction before the Headquarters.  
  
"Well, well," he said coldly. "Here we have Dumbledore's little army. Looks as if we hit a sore spot with this building, haven't we?"  
  
The Death Eaters chuckled while the Order members looked terrified.  
  
"Very good, Tom," a voice said. Dorcas sighed in relief as Dumbledore emerged suddenly. Voldemort took an involuntary step backward and Dorcas was satisfied to see that he wore a terrified expression.  
  
"That is not my name," he hissed angrily.  
  
Dorcas frowned. Tom? She had never known that Voldemort had once been a Tom.  
  
"No, I suppose it isn't anymore," Dumbledore said calmly. "You didn't want anyone to recognize you."  
  
Voldemort growled and raised his wand so quickly that Dorcas didn't see the movement. All she saw was a flash of green light which somehow bounced of Dumbledore and hit a Death Eater in the stomach. He fell to the ground and was silent.  
  
A tree behind Voldemort suddenly came crashing down but was turned into razor blades that went spinning toward Dumbledore. The blades transformed into pointed stones and hurtled back toward Voldemort. Voldemort didn't react fast enough so he could only perform a shield charm. Dumbledore began hurtling the stones at Voldemort and he slowly began to sink to his knees.  
  
"Argh!" he yelled. "We will meet again old man!"  
  
Suddenly Voldemort Disapparated and the stones lodged themselves into the body of a Death Eater. She screamed aloud before collapsing to the ground. The rest of the Death Eaters panicked and they all Disapparated quickly.  
  
"That was too easy," Severus muttered.  
  
Dorcas shook her head. "He was scared. He didn't want to duel with Dumbledore."  
  
Severus nodded, helped her up, and then walked quickly to the clearing. There they watched as the rest of Headquarters burned to the ground.  
  
"What now?" Dorcas asked quietly.  
  
"We start anew," Dumbledore said softly. "We will never stop. We will find new Headquarters and start over again."  
  
Someone groaned. "Dumbledore," she said, "Is it worth it? So many of us have died, so many of us _will_ die. Families have been lost, friends have been killed. Now we don't even have a place to meet."  
  
"If anyone no longer wishes to be a part of the Order, you are more than welcome to leave," Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
Dorcas frowned and stepped forward, especially when she saw looks of resignation on other people's faces. "And then what?" she asked quietly. "We all just wait for him to come to our homes? Wait for him to kill us one by one anyway? We wait for him to destroy all that magical people have worked for for millions of years? If that's what you all want, you are all cowards."  
  
"But he'll kill us anyway!" someone shouted. "He'll kill us one way or the other, why not spend time with our families while we still have the chance?"  
  
Dorcas shook her head. "Will you hear yourself? You've already accepted resignation. You're ready to let your children die, never giving them the chance of a home and of a future. We fight because we might be able to save their generation! We might be able to stop this so that they don't have to die! If we all just quit, that will never be a possibility."  
  
"She's right," Remus said smiling. "We'll get no where just standing here. We started as the Order of the Phoenix and we will end as the Order of the Phoenix!"  
  
Cheers rose from this, first starting low and then picking up volume and sound. Dumbledore winked at Dorcas and Remus. "Go home for tonight. We will find a new Headquarters. One that Voldemort will never find!"  
  
Everyone cheered once more before wearily Disapparating. No one knew what tomorrow would hold. No one ever knew. But that was part of life for these people. It's what they learned to expect and experience every day of their lives. They were all heroes in their own way and even the unnamed ones would forever be remembered. 


	32. The End is the Beginning

****

Note from Nikki

Well, here it is. The end at last! I know many of you are sighing with relief. I am not satisfied with this story. I think it was going pretty well until my Dad's accident. Somewhere in all of that mess, I lost sight of what I had planned for this. I'm sorry that it didn't come out as well as I'd hoped! But I would like to thank the few people who stayed with me through all of this! You're all wonderful. I'm taking a break from fanfiction for a little while. I'm focusing more on my original stories. If any of you are interested, go here: will write more Harry Potter in the future! Just not for a little while! Thanks to everyone! I hope you enjoy. . .er sorta enjoy this last chapter. Thanks again!

****

To the Reviewers

Noa9: You have been wonderful! You've supported me through everything and I really, really appreciate it. You're a great person and I always looked forward to your reviews. Thank you for everything! Please let me know when you write a story! Love ya! hugz

****

HiddenFlame42: Heya hun! I don't even need to tell you how much I absolutely love you. You're so great girl! You've stayed with me through all the ups and downs that I have been through both in my personal and writing life. Thank you! Please get your Harry Potter story back up soon! I really am looking forward to reading it! I love you!

****

WitchHeart: Oh there is no words to express my thanks to you. You are always so wonderful with your reviews. They are long, detailed, and fun to read. I love how you dissect everything about every chapter. It really helped me a lot. Thank you for being such a great person! I'm going to miss your reviews! Thank you!

--

Sirius took a drink from his tankard and leaned back, feeling very satisfied. He'd been hiding out for nearly a week now and tonight was Halloween, or so the Muggles referred to it. He had walked into the Leaky Cauldron through the streets of London and found it highly amusing to see little witches and wizards and other various supposedly frightening shapes.

Perhaps it was this reason why Sirius was feeling so discomforted. He had continued to feel worse as the day went on and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You look mighty troubled," the bartender commented.

"Mm," Sirius agreed, taking another drink.

The discomfort only seemed to increase. He felt the sudden need to check up on Peter but he couldn't figure out why. Shrugging, he pulled the mirror out from inside his robes. He and Peter had discussed using the Headquarter mirrors if they needed to speak with one another. Sirius didn't want to be a pest but he couldn't help the way he felt.

"Peter," Sirius called into the mirror. Nothing happened. Sirius frowned and tried again, "Peter!"

Still nothing, only a gray haze clouded the mirror. That could only mean that Peter's mirror was broken. Sirius rolled his eyes. Trust Peter to break the mirror only one week after he really needed it. Sirius thought that he ought to just go check on him anyway, just to give him peace of mind. He wouldn't mind saying hello to Dorcas again, either.

So Sirius finished his drink, paid the bartender, and left the bar. He mounted his motorbike and began making his way toward Godric's Hollow.

--

Dorcas smelled the refreshing scent of the forest, filling her lungs with the fresh evening air. She had decided to go for a walk, back to the waterfall where Gideon had proposed to her. She stepped over fallen logs carefully and made her way to the sound of falling water.

Everything was so serene, it was a relief and gave Dorcas a sense of escape. Everything had been hectic lately. Dumbledore had been unable to find a formidable place for Headquarters and Dorcas had been summoned to two Death Eater meetings.

Both meetings had been nearly the same. Voldemort was intent on searching for the Potter's and the reward would be beyond belief for the one who found them. Dorcas had only smiled, knowing that they would never find them at all.

Finally Dorcas reached the clearing and she went and sat on a rock by the water's edge. She sighed sadly. "Oh Gideon," she whispered. "I'm so lost without you."

The only answer was the sound of a bird flying away, chirping madly. Dorcas frowned. The forest had suddenly become unexpectedly silent.

"He can't hear you," a cold voice said.

Dorcas felt the inside of her body shrivel up with fear. She stood abruptly and turned to face the source of the voice. She knew who it was. She didn't need to turn to see Voldemort standing behind her.

His face was deathly pale, his eyes were bloodshot red. He wore his regular black robe and dark hood and the feeling of fear suddenly filled the clearing. Standing by his side was the mysterious short man that Dorcas couldn't place.

"Master," she said quickly, bowing. She wasn't sure what was happening but she had a bad feeling that it wasn't good.

"Or am I?" Voldemort asked with rage.

Dorcas had never felt her heart thump so rapidly against her chest. She had never felt this type of overwhelming fear and sense of. . .sense of something horrible about to happen.

"I-I don't know what you mean, My Lord."

"Indeed," Voldemort replied icily. He raised a single hand and indicated the small figure. "Why don't you reveal yourself, my friend?"

Slowly the short man stepped forward and Dorcas waited with baited breath. He slowly slipped off his hood and revealed himself as Peter.

"No," Dorcas whispered, horrified.

"Yes," Peter replied, grinning oddly.

"Y-you can't be," she choked, taking an involuntary step backward. Peter could not have been the spy. He wasn't strong enough, he wasn't smart enough. But Dorcas' mind was telling her to believe it. He was really standing there before her, he was really grinning at her in that awful way.

"Yes, I can," Peter said. "I told you not to get on my bad side but I'm afraid you did."

Dorcas felt sick to her stomach. "You betrayed the Order! You betrayed your own friends!"

"You don't even know the half of it," Peter laughed.

"Peter has just given me some very interesting news Dorcas," Voldemort said quietly. "He seems to think that you have been betraying me for quite some time now. Is this true?"

Dorcas was suddenly filled with an unexplainable calm. She was facing death and she knew it. There was no hiding from it. There was no way to escape. Her powers were that of a child compared to Voldemort and she didn't even dare oppose him. So she decided to do the one last thing that she could do. Be honest.

"That's right," she said, raising her chin proudly. "I have been sneaking behind your back. What have you to say to that?"

"You disappoint me Dorcas," Voldemort said furiously. "And you will have to pay for your disgrace."

Dorcas laughed. She actually laughed! "You think death frightens me anymore?" she whispered.

"Death is a very frightening thing," Voldemort said coldly.

"Just because you fear it doesn't mean that I do," Dorcas replied, feeling reckless and brave. "You've taken everything from me, why should I care?"

"Peter did inform me of your little wedding to Gideon. Most unfortunate I chose that night to kill him."

"It's over," Dorcas replied abruptly. "Go ahead. Kill me. I'll join him now."

"As much as I hate to give your filth the honor," Voldemort said angrily. "I will have to do so. I don't have time to torture you as is my wont."

"Why is that? Do you have an important meeting to attend?"

Voldemort actually smiled and Dorcas' attitude faltered. What was he playing at? What was going on?

"I actually do," he replied, in an almost cheerful voice. "The Potter's are expecting my company."

Dorcas felt her face fall. "You're bluffing. You have no idea where they are."

"I have received information of the Fidelious Charm being used," Voldemort said. He was slowly drawing his wand out and wasn't removing those horrible eyes from Dorcas' face.

"And?" Dorcas whispered, hoping against hope that he didn't know what that meant.

"I am very familiar with the curse. I believe a Secret Keeper is used, isn't that correct?"

Dorcas shook her head slowly. "You won't find him," she whispered. "You never will."

Voldemort shook his head back at her. "No, I don't believe you understand. Care to explain Wormtail?"

Peter nodded and stepped forward. "Sirius wanted to create the perfect plan. And he did! He made me the Secret Keeper, Dorcas. We changed without telling anyone. Imagine my joy and surprise. . ."

"You lie," Dorcas hissed, feeling very scared all of a sudden.

"Godric's Hollow," Peter said smiling. "They lived next door to you."

Dorcas stopped breathing. She remembered. Images came rushing back to her mind, images of Lily and James' house standing right next door to hers. On Godric's Hollow.

"You treacherous bastard!" she screamed.

Peter laughed alongside Voldemort. "We are just on our way to visit them! I wish you could stick around to see their reactions. I'm sure they'll be very surprised."

Dorcas tried to Disapparate but found that she couldn't. She wasn't afraid of her own death but she couldn't let James, Lily, and Harry die. Tears began to slide down her cheeks in fear, frustration, and anger.

This only caused Voldemort to laugh all the harder. "I can promise you one thing," he said, advancing on her. "I'll let the woman live, Lily, that's her name, isn't it?"

Dorcas did the only thing that she could do. She turned away from him and began sprinting toward Godric's Hollow as fast as she could, desperate to tell Dumbledore, to tell anyone.

"Turn to face your destiny!" Voldemort called.

Dorcas paused, her breathing rapid. Slowly she turned.

"No," she whispered. The green spell hit her directly in the chest and she fell to ground without a single utter of sound.

Her body was lifeless, her eyes were open but glassy. No breath escaped her lips and no mark scorched her body. Dorcas had finally met her death in the same clearing where her husband had been killed a little over a year ago.

--

Dorcas Meadowes could not have known that Voldemort would kill Lily and James Potter that very same night in Godric's Hollow. She could not have known that Sirius Black would be blamed for the murder that he would never commit and be imprisoned for 12 years in the dread fortress Azkaban. She could not have known that Peter Pettigrew would have been marked in history as a hero, a brave, intelligent man worthy of recognition.

Dorcas Meadowes did not know that little Harry Potter would defeat Voldemort on that night of her death, becoming the only known person to survive the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. She didn't know that Harry would grow to be a brave young man and that he would one day begin a legacy of his own.

--

A/n: Well, there it is! The end! I could have gone into detail about James and Lily dying but I figured that this story isn't about them. It's about Dorcas. And she's dead so I shouldn't go too far passed that. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and stuck with it! You are wonderful! Thank you!


End file.
